


You're worth it .

by shadeeladee



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeeladee/pseuds/shadeeladee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your true love is actually our childhood bully? Finding out who you really are can be tough as it is. But when you're a gay guy in high school, the situation is a lot harder. Especially since you're in love with the most popular guy in school. Through emotional breakdowns and hardships, Double Dee will find his true love and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>**NOTE**</p><p>I do not own any rights to these characters and I give full credit to the original authors. This story is completely made up using the ideas and characters from someone else's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hairy Ed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kev/Edd. Yayy. I apologize in advance for my crappy writing. Bare with me, i am new to this. Enjoy :)

“Oh boys, this is going to be good!” Eddy said with an evil grin upon his face whilst rubbing his hands together.  
“I can already hear the cash flowing in! Ooo hoo, Double Dee you’re a genius!”

It was just an average summer day in the familiar Peach Creek cul-de-sac. Ed, Edd and Eddy were plotting their next biggest scheme, well Eddy really, the other two followed. Eddy came up with this idea that if they found a product that will make kids grow facial hair, he will be rolling in big bucks. Considering this was the last summer before the cul-de-sac kids went to high school, he thought he can trick the neighborhood boys into looking more “manlier” for their new school. In reality, Eddy just wanted more money.

“According to my calculations and research, I do believe that this will be an interesting experiment. Seeing a placebo effect take place will be quite fascinating!” Edd replied while putting a label on a makeup bottle. 

“Double Dee! What’s a placebo!? Is it a monster!? I’m scared” Ed yelped while grabbing Edd at his waist. 

Edd chuckled, “No Ed, there is no such thing as monsters. However, (still grabbing the bottle, holding it up so Ed can see) If we tell people that this product will induce puberty and grow facial hair, they might just buy into it. It’s all about manipulating the brain and stimulating demand.”

Ed looked at Double D scared and now confused.

“In other words big guy. We make people see it, they believe it, and we suck them into buying this piece of crap! SUCKERS!” Eddy laughed. 

Edd was more interested in seeing psychology and science take place. After reading in a science book about the placebo pill and the brain, he couldn’t wait to actually see it in action even if it was a part of a sketchy scheme. Edd loved science and most importantly his friends, so it didn’t bother him to be a part of Eddy’s ludacris plots.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ed! Hold still! We’re almost done!” Eddy yelled

“But Eddy! It makes my face itch!”

“Can it! There I’m finished”

“My apologies Ed, but in order for this to work we need a presentation of our product” Double Dee said, calming Ed down. “How did you even find this hair Eddy? It looks rather realistic! Ed you actually look older”

“I found these lying around in my brother’s bathroom. So I scooped them up.” Eddy stated.

Edd only imagined what part of Eddy’s older brother’s body this hair came from.  
Filthy Filthy Filthy… Edd thought, being grateful he didn’t have to be the guinae pig.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“STEP RIGHT UP! BE THE FIRST TO TRY OUR NEW FAST HAIR GROWING FORMULA!” Eddy loudly spoke.

All the neighborhood kids were outside playing. It was a hot summer day with just a slight breeze. Jimmy and Sarah were outside Ed’s house playing with dolls. Johnny was with Plank walking by Ed, Edd and Eddy’s stand, soon after Kevin rolled up on his bike. 

“Hiya Eddy! What’s goin on?” Johnny asked curiously while Kevin was inspecting them with a wondering look on his face. 

“Johnny my boy!” wrapping one arm around Johnny’s neck. “How would you like to experience high school with a more…mature look?”

“Well whadaya mean Eddy?” Johnny nervously spoke.

“I’m glad you asked kid! Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our latest invention. INSTANTA GROWTH. All you have to do is put this on wherever you want hair to grow, and BAM. You’re looking good!”

“Does this really work, dork? I don’t believe you” Kevin sneered at Eddy.

“I thought you would never ask Kevin” Eddy smirked.

From behind the wooden stand the Ed boys built, Double Dee comes out from behind wheeling Ed in a chair. Ed’s face is covered by a picture of himself bald, both hair and face.

“Excuse me gentlemen. I would like to present to you exhibit A. As you can see in this photo, Ed has no hair what so ever. But with this outstanding ingredients in our product, I tell you this will stimulate hair growth!” Double Dee anxiously smiled showing his gapped tooth and wide eyes from his love of science. 

Eddy removed the picture revealing a very hairy Ed. Ed jumping around in his chair and trying his very best not to scratch himself, stood up to reveal his new look. Ed had a full set of hair and a full beard that covered his cheeks, chin and upper lip perfectly.

“Wow Ed, is that really you?” wide eyed Johnny asked. 

“I don’t believe you dorks” Kevin said grabbing a bottle to examine what kind of bullshit the Ed’s were doing.

“Believe it Shovelchin, it works!”

Ed started laughing while touching his face. The extra hair somewhat amused him. 

Johnny started to rub some of their product on his head while Kevin was still trying to be convinced. 

“Hereya go fellas!” putting down a $10 bill on the counter, Johnny walked away with Plank. “I can already feel a difference Plank! What? You don’t need facial hair!” Johnny walked off arguing with Plank. 

“C..Come here Kevin, Let me show you how it works” Double Dee stumbled on his words. The thought of Kevin finding out their scheme filled his stomach with fear. Dee definitely did not want to get another one of Kevin’s poundings.

Double Dee sat Kevin down on their chair, and started stating facts about hair growth. It was almost too boring for Kevin to understand.

Interrupting Edd, Eddy grabbed the bottle and started pouring the cream into his palm.

“Hold still Kev! By this time tomorrow, you’ll be looking brand new!” Eddy told him while whispering “Sucker” to Double Dee.

“This isn’t going to burn me, right?” 

“Absolutely not Kevin! This is made with the most natural ingredients found in our lovely Mother Nature” Edd lied. 

Finishing up with Kevin’s face, Eddy added, “There ya go, can you feel it working already? Okay, that’s going to be $10”

“I’ll give you the money when I see it work, dork!” Kevin responded. 

Eddy growled under his breath, he knew his idea was falling apart. He suddenly looked at Ed, who was directing his attention elsewhere. 

“Hey Nazz! Look at me! I’m hairy!” Ed yelled as Nazz walked up.

Edd, Eddy and Kevin all blushed at the sight of her. She walked up to them gracefully, greeting them with the most peaceful smile.

“Hi Ed. You look good! What happened to your face? How did your hair grow so quick?” Nazz chuckled. 

“Its this new peekaboo product Double Dee made!” Ed blurted out, giving them away.

“Ed, shhh!” Double pleaded.

“Or was it called playbo? Double Dee what is it called? The monster! Oh placebo!” Ed smiled because he remembered the name.

“Quiet Ed!” 

Nazz picked up the bottle, she noticed that it looked familiar. The only difference between this and the face cream she used was that this one had a white label that read “INSTA GROWTH” by Ed, Edd and Eddy.

“This looks like a makeup I use to cover up my acne” Nazz examined the bottle further. “Wait a minute..”

She peeled the label off.

“This is exactly what I use, expect mine has been missing since Monday! Did you guys steal this from me?”

The gig was up and Eddy knew. Anger filled Kevin’s entire body as he had just found out they tricked him into putting make up on. 

Nazz laughed, “Kevin your face looks very smooth!”

“You dorks are going to get it!!” Kevin ran towards them.

“Run Eddy!” Double Dee panicked gathering up their equipment. The three started to make a run for it. 

“GET BACK HERE DORKS!” Kevin got on his bike and chased after them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I knew this was a bad idea Eddy!” Edd ran quickly.  
“Shut it Sock Head!!”  
“EDDY! My hair is falling!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They ran towards Ed’s house.  
Jimmy and Sarah were playing some kind of fantasy game with medieval props. 

“Look Sarah, I’m a prince!”  
“Jimmy, all you need to do is fight a dragon”

The three Eds ran into Jimmy and Sarah’s toys and props, destroying what they were playing with. It sent Jimmy in a pool of tears. 

“ED! YOU MADE JIMMY CRY! I’M TELLING MOM!”

“Sorry Sarah! Please don’t tell mom!”

The boys quickly locked themselves inside Ed’s house and ran straight for Ed’s room.  
Kevin came up to Sarah and Jimmy.

“Where did they go?” Kevin demanded. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Inside the bedroom…

“Eddy, I have had it. Let’s just apologize to Kevin and forget about this!” Double Dee cried. 

“NEVER, if we admit we lied it will be all over for me. Maybe Kevin’s facial hair will grow and our plan will be back on track” Eddy hoped. 

“Double Dee! We can give my face hair to Kevin, then the peekaboo will work.”

****BANG BANG****

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE DORKS!!! OPEN UP!” Kevin shouted. 

Sarah had given Kevin the house key in spite of making Jimmy cry.  
Kevin busted through the doors.

“h..h..Hey Kevin, is that hair I see on your face? You look good man” Eddy tried to save himself.

Kevin approached them with a closed fist backing all three of them into a corner.

“Oh dear…”  
“Kevin WAIT…”  
“You can have my left over hair Kevin!!”

The pounding began….


	2. Summer Ending with New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more character description. Enjoy !

“Hope you learned your lesson DORKS! Don’t ever pull that kind of shit on me again, or I’ll pound you!”  
Kevin walked way slamming the door behind him. 

The three Eds came out of Ed’s room limping and groaning from pain. Eddy had gotten it the worst since Kevin knew he was behind it. He never really thought to focus the poundings on Ed because Kevin knew he was taller and secretly, Ed intimidated Kevin. Double Dee was hardly touched, because Kevin knew how fragile he was. The slightest hit would bruise the poor boy like a peach. Since Eddy bugged the shit out of Kevin the most, he got it the worst. 

“Eddy, I told you we should have apologized to Kevin. Now look at me! My shirt is filthy!” Wiping the dust away from his shirt. 

“Put a sock in it Double Dee! At least you won’t be getting a black eye. This is my third one this summer! What a great fucking way to start high school” Looking at himself in one of the mirrors that was hanging on Ed’s wall.

Poking an eye out through his torn green shirt, “Look guys, a hole! I can see you Eddy!” Ed said happily, forgetting the pain he was in.

___________________________________________________

 

All the neighborhood kids had already gone inside since it was past dark. All of them were getting ready for the new school year. 

Kevin had rode his bike towards Nazz’s house to say good night. Nazz was his first crush and they grew quite close the past year. He had told her good night at the end of every day this summer. 

Nazz was sitting on her front porch going through her smart phone, but as soon as she saw Kevin, she quickly put away her phone to greet him. She too, had always liked him.

“Hey Kev! Did you get the makeup off yet?”

“Crap! I forgot. Do you think you can help me get this shit off?”

“Sure hun,” She smiled “I have something inside that will help!”

Nazz took Kevin by the hand and he followed her to her bathroom. Her bathroom was covered with pink fur and purple decorations. It almost made Kevin feel uncomfortable being there. 

“That should do it!” Nazz said as she wiped the rest of the face cream from Kevin’s face. “Now you’re back to your handsome self!” She giggled.

Kevin blushed. “Thanks Nazz”

They both walked towards the front door and towards the porch. 

“Hey Nazz?” Kevin turned to face the perky blonde. 

“Whats up? Something wrong?” A sudden warmness filled Nazz’s stomach. 

“I was wondering” Kevin responded very nervously. Looking down at the ground with his hand scratching the back of his neck. “Since, ya know. I am going to be on the football team or at least hoping anyway. And you are already on the cheer squad….” 

Kevin locked eyes with Nazz. “I was thinking maybe we can go on a date sometime? I mean….isn’t it cliché for the cheerleader to be with a jock and…” 

Nazz interrupted Kevin with a kiss knocking Kevin’s red hat on the ground.

“YES! I thought you would never ask!”  
She hugged him tightly catching him off guard.

After the hug, Kevin grabbed his hat from the ground and started to walk away keeping his eyes on Nazz.

“Awesome! Well I’ll see you tomorrow at school! Goodnight”

“Goodnight!” 

 

___________________________________________________

 

As summer came to an end, the neighborhood kids prepared for their first days of high school at Peach Creek High. The only kids from the cul-de-sac that weren't ready for high school were Sarah and Jimmy, but that’s because they were a couple years younger. Instead they prepared for the 7th grade. But everyone else was trying to find where they would fit in. 

Kevin had been practicing his throws, tackles and running during the summer as he was getting ready for football try outs. Sports was Kevin's thing. Aside from working on his bike, Kevin loved being physically active. Whether it was lifting weights or running, Kevin had a natural talent for sports. His appearance also changed quite a bit. He grew tall, about 5'6, smooth surfer's tan skin, and defined upper body muscle. His voice was in between boy and man with a little rasp to it. His bright red hair grew out with a wave to it. When he wasn't wearing a hat, his hair flowed perfectly. It went well with his piercing green eyes. When he wasn't wearing gym clothes, Kevin wore skinny jeans and plaid button ups. He also made sure that his shoes always looked brand new. 

Edd had promised that during high school he would stay out of Eddy's schemes. Since high school was different and there was going to be more kids older than him, he thought it would be in his best interest to stay under radar. He had also vowed to ditch the baggy purple shorts and large red shirts for something more flattering. The only thing he did not give up was his black beanie, which served as a safety blanket. For as long as he could remember, he had always worn a beanie over his head, it almost gave him comfort from bad situations, as if it made him invisible. The beanie fit perfectly with his new look. He invested in some dark colored polo shirts and fitted jeans. The clothes fit his slim 5'5 body perfectly. Straight, long black hair fell in his face from time to time, which covered his bright blue eyes, so often he would push his "bangs" to the side. 

5'4 Nazz found herself playing and experimenting with makeup. She got quite good at it and looked flawlessly. Her figure had also developed into tight curves and her blonde hair grew past her breasts. She always wore it either curled or straight. She had gotten into a two week cheer camp for summer that was offered from the high school, allowing freshmen to try out and become a part of the spirit squad. Because of her natural talent and flexibility, she made the team. She was excited to be on the cheer squad. She felt at ease knowing she would already have familiar friends during high school. She was also excited to be in the arms of Kevin, she knew for sure that her year was going to be great. 

Eddy and Ed didn't change much. They both still wore baggy clothing. Ed didn't care what he wore as long as he was clothed. He usually threw on a graphic t shirt and baggy pants and he was fine. Eddy had recently got into wearing very heavy body spray. Seeing a product that promised women when wearing it, Eddy invested into as many bottles as he can. The more he sprayed, the more women he would hope to attract. He got suckered into buying things like that. (Ironic right?) Out of the three Eds, Ed was the tallest, he grew to be 6'0, and with his dirty blonde hair spiked he was 6'2. Eddy was the shortest coming at 5’3, but since his older brother grew to be tall, it gave him hope.

___________________________________________________

 

5:30 A.M. **BUZZ**BUZZ**BUZZ**

Edd rolled over to pick up his phone. He had set the alarm early, so he can have enough time to prepare himself for the day. 

With droopy eyes and blurred vision, Edd turned off his alarm, rubbed his eyes and stoop up from his bed.

It was the first day of his freshmen year at Peach Creek High.


	3. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for continuing to read! Hope you like this chapter.

Edd stepped up from his bed and slipped his feet into his house shoes. Edd didn’t believe in tracking dirt from the outside from his regular shoes, so he kept a pair of slippers around.  
He neatly folded his blankets and made his bed with his pillows arranging from biggest to smallest. Afterwards he hopped in the shower and then got himself prepared for the day wearing black jeans and a dark purple polo.  
After his morning tea and toast, he quickly did some household chores before leaving. This was his normal routine for the past several years. With his parents being away often, it was his job to make sure that the house looked absolutely perfect.  
Edd wrapped his handbag over his shoulder and headed out the door catching Ed and Eddy on his way towards the sidewalk. 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Double Dee! Guess what I had for breakfast this morning?”

“Let me guess Ed, did it involve bread and perhaps an oily substance?”

“Buttered toast Double Dee! “

“Sounds quite nutritious Ed, but have you ever considered eating something a little bit more nutrient dense?” Edd replied but a sudden musky scent filled his nostrils directing his attention to Eddy.

“Oh my goodness Eddy, is that you? You smell revolting!” Edd coughed.

“Don’t be so dramatic Double Dee, this is the best stuff on the market. Watch as soon as I walk through those halls, the ladies will be all over me” Eddy confidently said as he was walking with a strut.

Edd rolled his eyes and laughed as all three of them walked up to Peach Creek High.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Now according to this school’s map, the gymnasium should be right over there” Edd pointed while holding a school map. He was the only one who had one.

As the Eds walked up towards the gym, they approached a group full of jocks and to no surprise, Kevin was with them. Kevin parted from his group and walked towards the Eds.

Edd greeted Kevin with a stutter. “S.s.s ..Salutations Kevin!”  


“Dweebs!” Kevin responded giving all three a friendly punch on the arm leaving Eddy for last. He grabbed Eddy's shirt and whispering close to him. “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about yesterday. You’re lucky Nazz had some makeup removal!”

Eddy freed himself. “Whatever dude, I’m not scared of you”

“Yo Kev!” One of the jocks came up to the four of them. “Are these losers bothering you?” The jock laughed, “Does that one have a map? Oh man, bro, tell me this is a joke right?”

“Hey man, it’s all good. They’re from my neighborhood.” Kevin stepped in. He knew right away that the three Eds weren’t going to be anywhere close to being well liked. 

“Yeah bro, whatever. Ditch these faggots and let’s go. Coach is announcing the times for try outs.”

“Later dorks!” Kevin left along with the jock by his side. 

“Kevin is such an asshole” Eddy snapped while dogging Kevin as he walked away. “I mean he’s not even all that. Fuck that guy”

“Eddy! Language! There is no need for that vulgar tongue of yours!” Edd scolded. But in reality Edd actually agreed with Eddy. Edd also shook off the fact that the word “faggot” had offended him. He didn’t know why he felt embarrassed by the term, but he did. Almost ashamed even. 

Shaking off the uneasy feelings, Edd walked with his friends to pick up their class schedule.

“Eddy! We got the same classes! Even pee! Wait Eddy, what is Pee? We have a class in the bathroom?”

“No moron! That’s P.E. Short for physical embarrassment.” Eddy grunted. 

“Actually Ed, its physical education. And look I too have it with you.” Edd glanced over his schedule once more. “Oh dear…”

“What is it Double Dee?” Ed asked. 

“This is 6th period physical education.”

“Yeah, so? What’s your point genius?” Eddy sarcastically questioned. 

“That is the hour is when all the athletes practice Eddy! We have P.E with the jocks!” Double Dee panicked. His altercation with the jock earlier had already given him bad vibes, but now he is going to face them ever day at his weakest subject, psychical activity. 

“Son of a bitch…” Eddy mumbled. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Kevin and his new friends had all gathered around the boy’s locker room to see the times for tryouts.  
Kevin read the sign out loud.

"Attention, football tryouts will be held afterschool at 4pm SHARP. If you’re late, you are already cut from the team. Make sure to bring shorts, gym shoes, and a t shirt. Also remember to keep hydrated all day and eat a big lunch. I look forward to working with my new team! Good luck gentlemen.  
-Coach Bruiser

P.S. BRING YOUR A GAME. I WILL NOT ACCEPT NOTHING LESS." 

“Dude, we got this!” Kevin patted one of his friends on the back. Kevin was confident about the try outs. He knew he had amazing quarterback skills. He just needed to show Coach.

The crowd quickly separated from the locker room. Kevin and his friends walked into the school’s hallway trying to find their locker. 

“Dude, looks like we’re locker buddies.” One of the jocks nodded to Kevin. It was the same jock who approached the Eds. His name was Dylan. He had short curly brown hair and wide shoulders. You can tell he had large amounts of muscle but it was covered in body fat. He was about the same height as Kevin, but his larger appearance made him appear shorter. 

“Dope man, this year is going to be sick” Kevin closed his locker after putting his books away. He heard some of the guys in the hallway wolf whistling towards a group of girls. He turned his attention to the group of stunning ladies.  
It was Peach Creek High’s Spirit Squad. Nazz was with them, but as soon as she saw Kevin she parted from her clique. 

“Kevin!” She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Kevin smiled, “Hey Nazz”

Soon after that the girls in the squad separated to be with the jocks. It seemed like each of them was paired perfectly already.  
Kevin’s arm rested on Nazz’s shoulder. 

“So Nazz, any special requests for our date?”

“How about dinner and a movie?” she suggested. 

“Okay, this Friday I’ll pick you up around 7, okay?” Kevin kissed her cheek.  
Nazz’s stomach filled with butterflies, shyly she nodded, trying to cover up her smile with her hand.

The bell rang and the hallways were clear. Class had begun.


	4. Gym time!

The classes went by quickly and Edd was already getting his class work organized. One binder for each class and each with color coded dividers. Since he had signed up for Honors and AP courses, he wanted to make sure he was well prepared. All of his classes seemed to be fairly easy except for one, P.E. He had dreaded taking this course during high school and even more so that he has it with the jocks. 

After 5th period, Edd put all of his binders in his locker and headed to the boys locker room. He then met with Ed and Eddy in the change room and they all proceeded to put on gym clothes and prepare for class. 

_______________________________________________________

‘I don’t know about this Eddy, maybe I can be excused from this class. My allergies and sinus pressure should be a good excuse, right?” Edd nervously said. 

“Dude, you’re going to be fine. If anything, no one will pick you to be on their team and you can just sit out” 

As if that statement made Edd feel any better. 

“Don’t worry Double Dee! I’ll chose you to be on my team!” Ed tried to cheer his friend up. 

Edd was happy to know that he had gym with his friends. It gave him some comfort. 

As the jocks started to fill the change room, it got noisy and musty. Kevin was the last one to enter the room. His locker was the in the same isle as the Eds. Double Dee had a clear view of him and his locker.

“Great! It’s bad enough that we have to live near the guy, but now we have to see him naked too!” Eddy gagged. 

“Shut up Dork! You wished you saw this in the mirror every day” Kevin snapped back. 

As Kevin undressed, Double Dee couldn’t help but notice his slim muscular body. Everywhere was defined and smooth. He watched Kevin take off his shirt in what seemed like slow motion. The sight of Kevin sent warm butterflies throughout Edd’s body and redness filled his face. But that moment was quickly interrupted by a sudden blood flow in an unfamiliar area. 

“Oh dear!” Edd covered himself and ran straight to the bathroom. 

Kevin saw Double Dee run off, but didn’t bother to wonder why. He always saw the dork running off for dumbass reasons. 

“Eddy, whats wrong with Double Dee?” worried Ed asked.

“I don’t know! Maybe his nerves finally made him puke!” Eddy laughed.

 

Edd locked himself in the stall and started to freak out. 

“What in the actual fuck is happening to me? It doesn’t make sense. I’ve known Kevin my entire life. Why would my body react this way to seeing him” He thought to himself grabbing a hold of his beanie and pulling it down to cover his face. “If this is going to happen every time I’m in this hell hole, I certainly need to find a way out….Filthy! I feel so disgusting”

Eddy walked into the bathroom to find his friend.

 

“Yo! Sockhead! Are you finished puking? We’re about to start!” Eddy yelled.

“C..c..coming Eddy!” Edd finally calmed down and walked out. 

“What did your puke look like Double Dee? Mine always looks pink and yellow!” 

Edd gagged while Eddy gave Ed a disgusted look. That statement almost did make Edd puke. 

_______________________________________________________

They walked over to the P.E. instructors. Class was going to be held outside on black pavement. For the first day all the classes during P.E were combined into one. The girls and boys were separated. The cheer coach led the girls and Coach Bruiser led the boys.

“ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! Welcome to your first day of combined junior, sophomore and freshmen P.E! Most of you are here because of the sports you play, so I will be seeing you guys a lot more than just this class. The rest of you are here because the regular classes filled up. Either way this class is going to be challenging. I would like to start off the first day by playing a little dodge ball, let’s point out the strong from the weak!” Coach B laughed. “I’m only joking. Alright half of you on this side, and the rest over there! LET’S PLAY!”

Naturally the jocks headed to one side and the regular kids headed to the other side. The Eds were of course with the regulars. 

“I don’t know about this Eddy!”

“Shut up and grab a ball, don’t be a drama queen!”

The game started. 

“Stand still dork!” Kevin yelled to Edd who was running back and forward trying not to get hit.

Ed was quickly dodging every single ball and laughing while each one passed him. “This game is easy!”

The jocks on the opposing team saw the three Eds and naturally aimed for them. Dylan had a ball in his hand and an eye on Double Dee. He was too focused on hitting Edd that he didn’t see a ball coming towards his stomach. 

*WHACK!*

Laughing, “I got one! I got one!” Ed yelled with joy. 

Grabbing his stomach with one hand, the ball in the other. “Man, fuck you dude!” Dylan started to walk off the court. He caught a glimpse of Edd smiling. The hit seemed to amuse Double Dee. The only reason he was smiling was because Ed seemed so happy and that made him happy for his friend. Dylan assumed Edd was amused by him getting out, and this sent him in rage. “You little shit!” Dylan yelled as he threw a ball straight to Edd’s face.

*WHACK!* Edd fell backwards.

“Dude…” Kevin saw as the poor kid fell to the ground.

Coach blew the whistle. “Dylan, run laps for the rest of the period. NOW!”

“What the fuck man? You were out!” Eddy angrily walked up to Dylan.

“My arm slipped, opps”

Edd slowly got up. Blood dripped down his nose onto his shirt. He brought his hand to his nose to stop the bleeding. “Your arm slipped my ass…” Edd thought he had said that to himself, but really he said it out loud. He only used "cuss words" in private, so he was shocked by his actions. He looked at Dylan with wide eyes. 

“The fuck you say faggot?!” Walking closer to a very bloody Edd. 

Edd started shaking. 

“I SAID NOW DYLAN!” Coach B yelled. “Edd, nurse’s office. Everyone else continue playing”

The dodgeball game proceeded.

_______________________________________________________

After the bell rang the boys headed to the locker room.

Dylan was walking with Kevin laughing. 

“Bro that kid bleeds so easily! That’s fucking hilarious!”

“Yeah man…He’s pretty fragile. I mean, I used to beat him and his friends all the time when we were younger. Bruised like a peach!”  
That made Dylan laugh even harder. Dylan liked to feel stronger than other kids. It gave him power and he almost felt superior. 

Eddy overheard.

“You’re such a douche bag Kevin! Leave him alone!”

“No one was talking to you dweeb!” Kevin shoved Eddy into one of the lockers. And walked away, Dylan followed while giving Eddy an evil laugh.

Ed helped Eddy up. “Why is Kevin so mean Eddy?”

“I don’t know, but his new jock friends are getting on my damn nerves.” He got up fixing his clothes. “I wonder how Sock Head is doing. If he loses even an ounce of blood, that dude passes out”


	5. Threats

*KNOCK KNOCK*

A nauseous Edd quietly knocked while holding his bleeding nose.

The school nurse opened the door.  
"Oh my! What happened?"

"Dodgeball" Still holding his nose.

"Was this intentional? Or Accidental?"

Edd contemplated on telling her the truth. He didn't want to start any trouble the first day, so he lied.

"It was..." He started feeling dizzy and the room started to spin. "..it was...accide..."  
Edd collapsed on the floor.

The nurse ran to his aid, checked his vitals and set him on a bed to lay down.  
She had seen this happen to many students over the years, so this was nothing new.

Edd fell into a deep sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After Kevin got dressed for tryouts, he quickly ran to Nazz's locker to greet her.  
He saw her opening her locker to get her books. He greeted her with a surprise hug from behind grabbing her at her waist.

She turned around still in his arms. When she noticed who it was, she gave him a kiss.

"I was hoping it was you! I almost nutt kicked you hun!"

"Good to know that you wouldn't let anyone but me hug you like this babe."

"Hey! Your tryouts are in 10 min! Are you nervous? What are you still doing here?"

"Nah, i got this. I just wanted to see my girl before heading over. Good luck kiss?"

Nazz pecked him on the lips. And playfully pushed him away.

"Alright, go get him Kev! Enough wasting time" Nazz smiled as she directed him towards the exit.

Kevin ran off to the feilds.

He met with his friend, Dylan, who was also trying out for the team.

\----------------------------------------

Coach B walked in front of all the boys.

"Alright listen up! We're going to start this off with a mile run, then we're running the bleachers, doing some drills, and some one on one evaluations. I'll be watching you guys closely. Good luck!"

Coach B kept an eye on Kevin. He noticed that Kevin took sports seriously and he could tell by the way Kevin was moving and doing the drills that he would be the star player. 

After tryouts were through, he gathered the boys once more.

"Good job every one. I'll be posting the list and positions of both JV and Varsity teams. You all did well. Best of luck!"

Dylan gave Kevin a friendly pat on the back.

"Dude you were on fire out there! You gotta show me how you got those skills!"

"It ain't nothin but hard work and dedication, man." Kevin confidently smiled.

A very exhausted Kevin headed to the change room and got ready to go home.

\----------------------------------------

Ed and Eddy headed to the nurses office to check on their friend.

"Yo nurse! Did a dude with a beanie come him? Yae high? Kinda dorky looking?"

The nurse, annoyed with Eddy's approach, pointing them both into the direction of their friend.

"Dorky looking! How dare you say I'm dorky looking!" Edd overheard and snapped at Eddy.

"Double Dee! You're alive!" Ed ran up to give his friend a tight hug.

"Ouch Ed, you're crushing me!" Freeing himself from Ed's grip. "But yes Ed, i am very well alive with a steady heart rate."

"Dude you're gonna have the biggest bruise on your face, it's already turning greenish" Eddy pointed out.

Edd stepped up and walked to a mirror to examine his face. "So this is what a black eye will look like. Wonderful" Edd sarcastically said to himself.

"Let’s get outta here, i hate being at school and most importantly hate the nurses office!" Eddy demanded.

Edd kindly thanked the nurse and all three walked out and proceeded to go on their walk home.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

On their way home they saw Kevin and Dylan from a distance.

Kevin saw the bruise on Edd's face.

"Hey Double Dweeb! Next time keep your eye on the ball!" Kevin shouted as he laughed. 

"In my defense Kevin, I was caught off guard, and your friend caught me in a bad moment."

"Your boyfriend was out, clearly it was a dick move" Eddy indirectly insulting Dylan.

"Dude what the fuck, I'm not gay!" Kevin yelled back.

"The only fag around here is the one with the sock on his head. Dumb bitch can't even take a hit without crying to the nurse’s office" Dylan spoke back while walking up to Eddy.

Double Dee was filled with embarrassment. 

Eddy and Dylan were face to face with fists curled up. 

Ed stepped in. "C'mon guys, can't we just get along?"

Kevin noticed a cop turning on the street they were on.

"Break it up man, there's a cop over there. And I'm not trying to get in trouble over some dumb shit"

Kevin started to walk off and Dylan stepped up to the Eds and threatened them

"You're lucky the cop saved you, little ed boys. I’m going to make sure high school is hell for you”  
Dylan went after Kevin. 

“It’s already hell” Double Dee said under his breath. 

“You’re full of shit, you ain’t gonna do nothing!” Eddy yelled back then turned to his friend. “Don’t worry Double Dee, we got your back.”

“Yeah Double Dee! I won’t let anyone harm you!” Ed hugged Double Dee tightly.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Kevin’s house.

Kevin was in his room laying down on his bed looking through his phone. He stumbled across Edd’s social media status on his timeline, Edd shared a link to an article about a new planet some scientist discovered. He clicked to view his profile. There was a picture of him with a gapped tooth smile next to some telescope. “Man this kid is such a dork, no wonder people pick on him.” He thought to himself. He felt a little guilty from what happened early. He wanted to see how he was. Although Kevin took part in bullying the Eds, he had a soft spot for the dorky one. His finger rolled over to the “send message” option. He was about to click it when suddenly his phone vibrated. 

*BUZZ*

[[new message from Nazz <3 : hey kev, how was tryouts?]]

[[sup? It was good. Wyd?]]

[[Nazz <3 : im in my room. Just wanted to txt u g’night b4 I fall asleep]]

[[ aw, how sweet of u. g’night babe. c u tmrw. Sweet dreams]]

[[Nazz <3 : night <3]]

Kevin turned clicked his phone off and rolled over to fall asleep.


	6. Run ins.

The next morning. 

Kevin ran out of his house, grabbed his bike and raced to school. He dodged cars, and citizens trying to get to school early. He was eager to find out what position Coach had put him on. 

Across the street from the school, Edd was walking with his head down trying to cover up his huge bruise on his face. His eyes were swollen, with purple bags underneath them. And his nose, well his nose was somewhere between a black and blue color. Edd grabbed his beanie and pulled it down towards his eyes. “Oh the humiliation” He thought to himself. He hand one hand covering his face and the other hand grabbing a hold of his school bag. 

Kevin bolted down the same street Edd was on, but Kevin was too focused on getting to that list that he didn’t see Edd in his pathway.

Edd heard wheels coming his way, he turned to see what it was, but it was too late to react.

*SCRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT* Kevin SLAMMED on his breaks.

Kevin flipped over and landed on his back and Edd fell face first. 

With both hands on the ground, Edd pushed himself up, moaning in pain. He looked at the ground, still in a push up position, knees on floor, he saw a pool of blood. 

Kevin got himself up quicker than Edd, wiped off the dirt from his shirt and straightened out his hat. He looked over to see who he had hit and that’s where he saw Edd.

“What the hell dork?” He noticed that Edd was still. “Hey…you okay?”

Edd let out another groan before dropping back to the floor again. He passed out.

“God damn it…” Kevin grabbed Edd and helped carry him to the nurse’s office. 

Kevin was dragging Edd to the nurses and half way there, Edd regained his conscious.

“Hey! Unhand me at once!” Edd yelled, trying to free himself, but he wasn’t successful. He still felt dizzy from the fall. “I..I can take it from here, thank you…” he   
then turned to see who was helping him.

“Kevin, I’m surprised to see you…helping me…”

“I ran my bike into you and you passed out.”

Edd looked down at the red sticky blood on his dark blue polo.

“Oh no! Not again! Oh my heavens…filthy filthy FILTHY! This will stain for sure!” Edd cried out. 

“Dude, calm down.”

“Do not tell me to calm down! This is the second day in a row! Oh my luck!” Edd started to walk off. “I can take it from here Kevin, Thank you and good day!” He then proceeded to the office. 

Kevin had a confused face. “What the fuck?” He said aloud to himself. He hoped that Edd was going to be okay. He couldn’t focus his attention on Edd any longer because the most important thing was finding out who made the cut. Kevin turned around and ran to the locker room.

\-------------------------------------

Kevin found a group of boys crowding the list. Dylan was there. 

“DUDE! YOU MADE QUARTER BACK!” Dylan announced. 

“Shut…the…fuck..up. Are you fucking serious?” Kevin looked at the list.

-JUNIOR VARSITY  
QUARTER BACK: KEVIN BARR-

Kevin’s face filled up with excitement and gave Dylan a high five. 

“Congrats dude!”  
“Hey man, congrats!”  
“Dude we’re gonna kill it this season”

The boys from the crowd starting cheering Kevin on. They all knew Kevin was good, and they all were happy that he was going to be the quarterback.   
Kevin knew he was going to have an amazing year. Making quarterback and dating one of the prettiest girls in 9th grade. He had it all. But he felt something wasn’t right. For some reason he couldn’t get Edd out of his mind. He felt terrible about this morning. Again he wanted to apologize. 

“Hey guys, I’ll see you at practice today! Gotta get to class!” Kevin parted from his friends and made his way to the nurse’s office. 

On his way there he was interrupted.   
Nazz had ran up to him and jumped on him. 

“CONGRATS BABY! I HEARD!” She yelled and kissed him on his cheek. 

He held her and kissed her back. “Thanks babe! How did you know I made it?”

“The whole 9th grade is talking about it. And I have my sources” Nazz winked. 

The bell interrupted their conversation. 

“Hey, walk me to class?” Nazz asked. 

Kevin looked towards the nurse’s office and thought about it.

“Yeah babe, let’s go.”

Kevin and Nazz walked hand in hand. 

\-------------------------------------

“Excuse me, nurse?” Edd opened the door. 

“Eddward, second day in a row? Nice to see you again”

“I wish I could say the same, but under these unfortunate circumstances, I am quite unhappy about our meetings.”

The nurse chuckled. “Let me guess, another accident?”

This time Edd wasn’t lying. He nodded. 

“Okay let’s get you cleaned up and let’s see if we can’t get that blood stain out” She smiled.


	7. Friday

The first week at Peach Creek High was successful, well for some anyway.

Kevin had just finished his first week of football practice (hell week), and he was getting ready to go home to prepare for his first date with Nazz. 

-In the locker room-

“Yo, Dyl. You gotta any advice. It’s my first with Nazz and I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing” Kevin laughed nervously as he opened his gym locker. 

“Condoms dude. Condoms”

Kevin looked at Dylan, with an “are you serious?” look.

Dylan laughed. “I’m being serious bro. All the girls on the squad are sluts.”

Kevin gave an angry look to Dylan. “Don’t talk about Nazz that way, she’s a nice girl”

“Whatever man. But I’m warning you. Bring protection.”

Kevin immediately regretted asking Dylan for advice. He shook his head.

Both boys got their clothes and school items ready and headed out to walk home. 

________________________________________________________

Edd was HAPPY to finally go home after a long week of hell and not worry about what kind of torture he would have to endure. His plans for the weekend were to bury himself in school work and listen to the soothing sound of silence as he sipped on tea. “Ah yes, this weekend will be such the stress reliever” 

After gathering all 5 binders from his locker, he walked out of the school and met with his friends. 

“Hey Sock Head, lighten up! At least your face is looking normal again.” Eddy tried to cheer up his friend. He knew that Double Dee had a horrible first week of school. 

“Although the damage is cleared, the emotional torture is still very there, Eddy” Edd sadly looked down.

Almost every day at school, when Dylan saw Dee, he would shove him into lockers or trip him while he was walking. It was annoying and humiliating for him. 

“Aw! Double Dee, don’t cry!” Ed shouted. 

“What? No, Ed. There is no salty substance coming out from me.” He looked up at his friends. “I am clearly exhausted and I want to relax at home”

“Oh no you don’t!” Eddy grabbed his friend. “I know just thing to cheer you up! We’re going out tonight.”

“Eddy please, I don’t want to go anywhere but the comfort of my own room!”

“There’s this place that has an arcade, movie theater and food court. We’re going!”

“Oh Eddy! Will they have garlic fries? Nachos?” Ed’s mouth started to water. “I’m hungry!”

“I don’t know Lumpy. But we’re all going! No excuses Double Dee!”

“Why is it that I always let you talk me into doing things I never want to do” Edd looked up at the sky in defeat. 

“Oh come on man, quit being dramatic!” Eddy put both hands on Edd’s shoulders. “We’ll be at your house at 7 to pick you up alright?”

“Fine” Edd removed Eddy’s hands and all three walked the rest of the way home. 

________________________________________________________

Kevin’s house

“What to wear? What’s Nazz going to wear? Oh man, I hope I don’t look like an idiot” Kevin thought to himself while trying to find the perfect outfit. It was already   
getting close to 7 and Kevin was getting nervous. 

He finally slipped on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, and a black button up shirt with sleeves rolled up half way. He grabbed his white hat and put it on backwards, leaving his red hair sticking out from the top. He put on his pair of white shoes and finished himself off with cologne. “I hope this is okay” He picked up his phone and texted Nazz.

[[Hey Nazz! Almost ready?]]

[[Nazz <3: im just about done. R u heading over now?]]

[[Be there in 5!]]

________________________________________________________

Edd’s house

Edd put on a pair of skinny dark grey jeans, and put a dark maroon polo shirt. He worn all black shoes and of course, his beanie. He looked at himself in his mirror to examine his face once more. “Eddy better be right about this.” A bang on the front door made him jump.

“SOCK HEAD! YOU READY!”

“DOUBLE DEE! NACHOS! HURRY!”

“Well, let’s get this over with.” Edd grabbed his wallet and headed to the door. 

________________________________________________________

“There it is boys! Let’s go have some fun” Eddy pointed out.

This wasn’t any ordinary hangout spot. It was a tiny amusement park. It was about 15 minutes from Peach Creek. Edd was sort of happy that it was far, less chances of seeing anyone he knew. Considering Peach Creek had an old movie theater and small arcade place, he hoped that the kids from school would be there and not here.

“Look! NACHOS!” There was a little Mexican Food stand near the entrance, and Ed noticed the sign that read NACHOS FOR $5, immediately. He ran over to buy some food. 

“Wait up big guy! Double Dee come on!”

“I suppose”

They walked to the food stand. 

________________________________________________________

“Wow Kevin, this place is nice!” Nazz said gazing at the entrance. All the bright neon lights made the atmosphere light up. There was techno music playing, kids laughing, and the smell of delicious deep friend food filled their nostrils. 

“Yeah, I overheard some kids talking about it from school.” Kevin stated as he pulled out a map of the place. “They have rides near the back, movie theater over to the right, arcade on the left and food court is right in the middle. What do you want to do first?”

“I’m starving Kev! Let’s check out the food court” Nazz smiled as she took Kevin’s hand. 

They both walked to the middle of the park. 

________________________________________________________

“Ed! Please! You’re getting cheese all over me!” Edd stepped up from their table to wipe off the cheese.

“Oh, I’m sorry Double Dee! I just love nachos!” 

“Please excuse me gentlemen. I am going to grab some more napkins”

“Lumpy! Stop hogging the nachos!” Eddy yelled trying to grab some more food. 

________________________________________________________

Edd walked away from the table back to the concession stands. He was trying to wipe the cheese from his jeans. “I knew this was a bad idea. Look at me! I’m a mess. Filthy Filthy Filthy! What would Mother and Father think of such disgusting behavior.” Edd was walking looking down at his jeans, too upset to even notice he was walking straight into a couple. 

*BUMP*

“Hey watch it kid!” Nazz turned around. “Oh Double Dee!” She hugged him. “I didn’t realize you were here!”

“My apologies Nazz. Please forgive me” Edd backed away. “Are you hear alone Nazz? Fancy seeing you here.”

“No, I’m on a date with Kevin.” She blushed. “Oh look, here he comes.”

Edd turned around to see Kevin walking up towards him. Edd’s nostrils were suddenly filled with Kevin’s cologne. Butterflies filled his stomach.

“Hey Double Dork!” Kevin greeted Edd. “Where are the other losers?”

“Nice to see you too Kevin.” He tried to cover his smile with his hand and pointed to Ed and Eddy. “My friends are right there indulging in nachos…” Edd said under his breath. ”filthy behavior”

“Hey Dee, your face looks a little bruised, are you okay?” Nazz pointed out. 

Edd faced Kevin.  
“I unfortunately slipped and fell.” Edd tried to laugh it off. He didn’t want to complain about Kevin’s friend. “Silly me!”

“Ooo, sorry to hear that. Hope you’re okay. Kevin are you ready to find some seats?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kevin wrapped his arm around Nazz, with the other hand holding a food tray. “See ya around dork.” They both walked off. 

“Yeah…You too.” Edd sighed. 

________________________________________________________

Edd walked back to his friends. 

“What took you so long! And where are the napkins!?” Eddy rudely asked. 

“Oh dear, I must have dropped them on the way over” Edd completely forgot. 

“Well we’re done anyways. Let’s go play some games” 

“Hey! Isn’t that Kevin and Nazz” Ed pointed and yelled out. “HI KEVIN, HI NAZZ!” Ed friendly waved.

From a distance, Kevin and Nazz replied with a wave.

“They’re dating now! What does she see in that guy” Eddy jealousy asked. Eddy had always had a crush on Nazz.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe his smooth muscles and his amazing smell” Edd mumbled. 

“What did you say Double Dee?” Ed turned to his friend. 

Edd was surprised himself at what he said. He shook his head and denied saying anything. “Nothing Ed! I was simply pointing out the fact that he’s a jock and she’s a cheerleader. It only makes sense”

“Yeah, whatever. They’re made for each other” Eddy snapped. “Let’s go guys.”

All three walked over to the games.

________________________________________________________

Kevin and Nazz were finishing their food. Nazz was too focused on their perfect date that she didn’t realize Kevin’s mind was elsewhere. “The dork seemed upset when Nazz asked about his face. I hope its not my fault that high school is hell for him”

“Kevin look! They have a Ferris Wheel! Lets go!” Nazz interrupted his thoughts. 

They grabbed their tray and put their leftovers in a nearby trash bin and headed to the ride. 

The Ferris Wheel over looked the arcade and the nearby lake. Since it made sense to Kevin, he wanted to make their relationship official once they got to the top.

________________________________________________________

Ed and Eddy were too busy playing games. 

Edd was focused on the Ferris Wheel. The flashing colors attracted him. He kept thinking about the physics and science that had to be used to get that big equipment to balance and move the way it did. Once he figured it out, the slow circling motion of the ride hypnotized him. It was then he locked eyes on Kevin and Nazz. 

________________________________________________________

Kevin and Nazz were at the top. The ride stopped for a few minutes. 

“Hey Nazz?” Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist. Nazz looked up at him. 

“Yes?”

“Do you wanna…” Kevin scratched the back of his neck with his free hand and hesitated to make another move. He then exhaled. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Nazz’s face lit up. Butterflies tickled her stomach and her face turned bright red. 

“I would love to Kev!”

Kevin leaned in for a kiss, he grabbed her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. 

________________________________________________________

Back down at the arcade. 

A sudden sadness overcame Edd as he watched them kiss. The way Kevin looked and the moment was like a train hitting Edd head on. Edd didn’t know if it was the compassion that he wanted or the fact that Kevin was in love with someone else. He didn’t want to think about it any longer. He walked to Ed and Eddy.

“You were gone for hours DOUBLE DEE!! I was worried about you!”

“Calm down Ed, Sock Head was only gone for 10 minutes. Where were you dude?”

Edd turned off his emotions from seeing Kevin and Nazz. “I was looking at the Ferris Wheel Eddy. With the combined forces acting on the passengers due to the effects of gravity and centripetal acceleration, caused by the rotation of the wheel with angular velocity. Thus creating this amusing ride”

Ed and Eddy looked confused.

“Oh…kay…Double Dee. Enough science. Look it’s your turn to fight off the zombies. Here!” Eddy handed him the game’s gun.


	8. The Dream

Kevin placed his hands on Edd's cheek.  
"You're such a dork" he whispered leaning in forward, putting his other hand on the other cheek.  
"And that's why I'm crazy about you Double Dee"

Kevin bit Edd's lip, then kissed him.

Edd grabbed Kevin by the waist and pulled himself closer to him. They both went into a passionate kiss with wandering hands.

Kevin slid one hand downwards towards Edd's stomach, then slowly reached for...

***BUZZ**** 5:30 AM

Edd woke up and turned off his alarm.  
He felt something wet in between his black cotton silk sheets. He reached down and quickly realized what happened. 

"Oh! You have got to be joking me!" He threw his head back down onto his pillow.

Edd stood up and started removing his bed sheets.  
"The locker room, and now in the privacy of my own home!" He forcefully threw his bed sheets in the dryer.  
Edd sighed. "It will never happen"

_________________________________________________________

2 months into school.  
Monday After Practice. 

“Alright boys, next week is the big homecoming game. You guys are already undefeated so far, so treat this like any other regular game!”  
"We'll be fine with Kev on our side. Dude is a fucking beast!" Dylan shouted and the team joined in.  
Kevin smiled. He was the best player on the team and he was proud. 

Coach started laughing and calmed them down. "Alright boys, get dressed and go home!" 

The JV team cleared the football field and headed to the locker. Coach B stopped Kevin.

“Mr. Barr, a moment please”

Kevin ran up to Coach. 

“What’s up Coach, something wrong?”

“Your teachers have contacted me about your grades. Every class is averaging a C, which is good. But your biology class is at a D.”

Kevin didn’t look surprised. He looked down at the ground, ashamed. 

“You need to get that D up before next Friday. Alright? I can’t have my star player sit out because of some stupid grade. Get it together Barr.”

“Will do Coach. Won’t let you down.”

Kevin headed to the locker rooms. 

_________________________________________________________

Tuesday Next day, 5th period biology. 

“Okay class, for homework I need you to read chapters 6 and 7. Do the sections and highlight the vocabulary and definitions.” The teacher wrapped up the last few minutes of class.  
“Oh and don’t forget we have a big test next Monday. Please make sure to study.”

The bell rang. “See you all tomorrow!”

Everyone in the class left except Kevin. He made his way to the teacher’s desk. She was sitting down organizing papers.

“Excuse me, Miss Greta?”

She looked up at Kevin, “Yes Kevin? What do you need?”

“Coach says I won’t be able to play at the homecoming game unless I get my grade up”

“Ah yes, I had sent him an email at his request. I told him that if you get a B or higher on this test, you will move up one letter grade.”

“Awesome! But how do I do that? Besides trying to study” 

“I have a student in my honors class. He is at the top of the class with one of the highest grades. He is quite the student. I will contact him and perhaps he can help you?”

“You mean a tutor right?”

“Yes, I think with his help, you will be just fine”

“If you say so.”

“You will meet your tutor tomorrow during lunch. Bring your food to my classroom and you will study during your lunch, deal?

“Deal”

_________________________________________________________

Wednesday, 1st period honors biology.

“Okay everyone, I need you to start reading chapter 9 for the next 10 minutes.” Miss Greta directed the class. She looked over in Edd’s direction. “Eddward, may I have a moment with you please?”

Edd shyly walked away from his seat over to her desk.

“Yes, Miss Greta?”

“I need a favor to ask you. One of the boys on the football team needs some help passing his test. You’re one of my brightest students and I think you’ll be a great help to him.

Edd started thinking. “Please don’t say Kevin. Please don’t say Kevin” He begged in his head.

“He’s the quarterback of the team Edd, and we need him to win this game”

Edd’s stomach dropped. 

“Will you? Please?”

“How could I say no to my teacher? How can I deny a student from potential success” Edd contemplated in his thoughts. 

“Yes, I will be happy to help my fellow student.” Edd lied. He wasn’t happy. He was nervous and scared. 

“Thank you Eddward! This will look highly on your college applications! The first tutor session will start today at lunch!”

Edd’s face turned white, he was sick to his stomach.

“Wonderful, I can’t wait” He smiled to his teacher and walked back to his seat. 

_________________________________________________________

Lunch

All morning Edd had dreaded this hour. With his emotions built up and locked away, he wasn’t sure how he was going to act around Kevin. He came to realize that he had an attraction for Kevin, but decided to ignore them.  
Edd headed for the biology room, and prepared for his first tutor session.

Edd was sitting at one of the student’s desks, pulling out his biology binder book. “Out of all the kids on the team, why? Why must it have to be Kevin” He heard the classroom door open. His stomach was in knots and his palms began to sweat. “Please let this be quick!” He mumbled. 

Kevin opened the door and walked in. 

“Hello? Tutor dude? ” Kevin asked closing the door behind him. He looked around the room and saw Edd sitting in the middle of the class. 

“Dork? Are you getting tutored too?” Kevin walked up to Edd’s desk.

Edd sighed. “No Kevin, I am your tutor.” Edd put on a fake smile. “What can I assist you with?”

“Uh…everything.” Kevin dropped his backpack on the desk.

“Be more specific please. Is it molecular basis of inheritance? Evolution?”

“Yeah, I think those two…” Kevin was unsure. 

“Very well! Let’s get started shall we? Please, have a seat”

Edd opened the book and started jotting down notes. He was explaining to Kevin what was needed to know for Miss Greta’s test. Edd had a photographic memory, so he knew exactly what was on the test. Although he had taken a different, more advanced test, he was sure that Kevin’s test would be similar. 

Kevin smiled. “Oh I get it, that’s easy!”

“Yes Kevin!” Edd was joyful. “It’s really that simple, now let’s move on. We still need 8 more sections to cover.”

“Whatever you say dork.” Kevin shoulder bumped Edd. “You’re the boss!”

The touch from Kevin’s shoulder made Edd’s stomach turn upside-down. He had forgotten the dream he had the other night and that slight touch reminded him of every detail. He started to feel blood flow. Edd froze.

“Hey Dork, are you alright?” Kevin got closer looking at Edd. Edd's face looked pale.

The smell of sweat and his cologne set Edd over the edge. He couldn’t control himself. He was now sitting next to Kevin with an erection. 

“Yo! Dee!” Kevin shook his shoulder to grab his attention. 

Edd snapped out of it. Trying to cover himself up with his hand bag. “N…Nothing Kevin. Please excuse me, I must have been caught up in thought.”

The bell rang, lunch had ended. 

Edd quickly gathered his books and binders “Oh look, times up” He nervously laughed. “I must be off now. We will…uhm.. Pick this up tomorrow! Good job today, see you in p.e. Bye now” Edd ran off. 

Kevin watched the slim boy make a run for it. “Damn, do I smell or something?” He thought to himself. “He is such a dork” Kevin shook his head. He grabbed his stuff and caught a glimpse of his binder and the notes Edd gave him. On the top of the notes it read,  
“Eddward Vincent. Contact (###)-###-#### eddwardvincent@email”  
Kevin pulled his phone out and saved his contact. 

[[Double Dork]]

He blushed at the name, and closed his phone and walked to 5th period.


	9. Stomach pains, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know my last chapter had some typos! Please forgive me. I sometimes write this stuff on my phone. I'll be sure to proof read CAREFULLY next time. Enjoy chapter 9. Thanks for keeping up with the story :)

**6th Period P.E**

 

Edd headed over to the locker room to get dressed for p.e.

He was happy that lunch was over with but he dreaded the next few days because there was still sections and another chapter to go over with Kevin. He wanted to make sure Kevin passed his test. The last thing he wanted was to be the reason why Kevin wasn't playing in the game. It was already bad enough most of the jocks didn't like him, especially Dylan, but to add on another reason for them to torture him was out of the question. Edd was determined to help Kevin despite his awkward attraction.

 

Edd opened his gym locker and carefully grabbed his items out.

Dylan soon came in after Edd and approached him. "Hey loser!" Dylan shoved Edd face first into his locker as he walked by.

 

Edd managed to block his head from hitting the locker with his hands. The impact slightly hurt his wrists.

 

"Good afternoon to you too, Dylan" Edd sarcastically responded. He did not appreciate their meetings.

 

Soon after Ed and Eddy walked in.

 

"Double Dee, where were you at lunch? You missed Ed choking on his milk!" Eddy laughed as he placed a hand on Ed's back. "Man, lumpy, you really need to control yourself"

 

"My mom says I drink too fast and eat like an animal" Ed chuckled while he made his hands into claws and stood like a wild beast.. "I can't help my natural instincts!"

 

"Ed, that's concerning." Double Dee gave Ed a questioning look, raising one eyebrow. 

 

Ed then made a growling noise and playfully attacked Eddy. "Hey! Knock it off! You're getting drool all over me!" Eddy laughed as he pushed Ed away.

Edd laughed along with his friends, but suddenly got quiet as he noticed Kevin walk in.

 

Eddy noticed the sudden change in Edd's face. "So Sock Head, what happened to you?"

 

Kevin and Edd locked eyes. The look in Kevin's eyes notified Edd to keep their tutoring a secret. Edd knew that look, he had seen it whenever his friends were up to no good and they didn't want to get in trouble and they wanted him to cover for them . Kevin shook his head "no" and Edd knew for sure,  that it was to be kept a secret. Edd closed his locker.

"I was in the science lab conducting a lab expierment for extra credit. I will be doing this for the next couple of days" Edd lied looking over at Kevin. Kevin gave Edd a half smile. He didn't know if Kevin was afraid to admit he needed help, or if he didn't want to be seen with a dork. Either way, it made him upset. Edd ignored his smile and looked back at Eddy.

"I am taking dna samples and examining them carefully"

 

"Okay dude, you lost me at science." Eddy interrupted. "Ready to head out and get this shit over with?

 

Edd knew that his friends believed him. "I will meet you guys by the p.e area. I need to use the facilities for a brief moment"

 

Edd walked over to the bathrooms and near the sink as everyone else started to clear the locker rooms. 

 

Edd looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his beanie. He then turned on the faucet and cupped his hands under the running water. Once his hands were full, he leaned over the sink and splashed the cold water on his face. The refreshing water seemed to calm his nerves and settle his emotions.

After rubbing his face for a bit, he grabbed a paper towel from the side and dryed himself. He faced the mirror once more and let out a huge sigh. _Don't let this bother you. It is just a phase and it will shortly pass._ He quietly mumbled. 

"What's a phase loser?" 

 

Edd wasn't alone like he thought. He turned around to see Dylan coming out from one of the stalls.

Edd stood there frozen.

 

"Speak up bitch! Can't hear what you're saying!" Dylan walked closer to Edd.

 

Edd flinched. "Excuse me Dylan, but you're invading my personal space. Can you kindly remove yoursel, please?" Edd's voice was shakey.

 

"Nah!" Dylan threw a hard fist into Edd's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Edd fell straight to the floor, breathless. He let out a slight whimper. Holding onto his stomach with both arms, wrapped in a fetal position, he moaned in pain. Dylan wasn't done. He threw a kick right into Edd's ribs. Edd heard and felt slight crack on the left side of his torso. He wanted to scream, but still breathless from the punch, all that he could let out was a short, quite scream. Dylan spat on Edd's red shirt. He laughed at the poor kid lying helpless on the floor and walked away.

 

Edd laid on the floor in pain. He coughed to catch his breath. He tried to get up, but his stomach pains prevented him. He crawled himself to the corner of the room and into the handicap stall. He used the railing from the stall to help lift him up. Once he finally got up, he leaned over the toilet and puked. The pain made him nauseous. After he was done, he flushed the toilet and grabbed some tissue paper and wiped his mouth then grabbed another piece to wipe his teary eyes. 

 

He couldn't stand Dylan's torture. _Why is he so cruel? Out of all the fucking people in school, no...THE WORLD. Why me!?_ Edd leaned up against the bathroom stall door. _And why does Kevin even_ interact _with him?_ His eyes started to water again.

 

* * *

At the p.e area, Ed noticed that Double Dee hadn't shown up. Double Dee was always punctual with time. Never late to anything. He knew something was wrong. 

 

"Eddy, Double Dee? Where is he?"

"Good question Ed. Its not like him to be late. Even if its a minute. The dude will go crazy"

 

"Lets check the bathrooms Eddy!" 

 

Both of the boys asked Coach to be excused.

"You got 1 minute and that's it. Any more and it's laps for the rest of the period."

 

Ed and Eddy nodded at Coach and took off. 

 

Both started to run to the locker room.

On the way over they saw Dylan walking with an evil, satisfying grin on his face.

 

"Well that can't be good" Eddy looked at Ed as they ran closer to the lockers.

To worried for their friend, they ignored Dylan and headed straight to the bathrooms.

 

Edd heard the bathroom door open.

"Sock Head! You in here?"

"Marco? Polo? Double Dee?"

 

Before Edd walked out he wiped his eyes. He hated when his friend's saw him cry. He walked out of the stall, trying to get his composer straightened out. He wiped off his shirt and fixed his beanie. He made sure to walk slowly so his friends didn't notice the pain he was in. 

 

"Greetings gentleman. I must have had a bad lunch" he lied. "Mother always said not to eat heavy" he then chuckled nervously. "Silly me" He looked down at the ground.

He didn't want his friends to worry about him or cause them to go after Dylan. That would most likely make the situation even worse. So he lied to cover it up. He looked back at his friends.

 

"Gross dude" Eddy gave Edd a weird look.

 

"Eddy! We've been gone too long!" Ed looked at his empty wrist.

 

"Fuck! Well Double Dee, your shit got us in trouble." He thought about what he had said then laughed.  "Literally! We were worried you had passed out or something.  Coach said if we took too long then we would have to run laps."

 

"Eddy, i hate running! It makes my feet burn" Ed complained. 

 

"Running is good for the heart and the mind Ed. It's quite peacful." Edd threw in his opinion. 

 

The Ed boys headed to the feild.

The rest of their class was playing a game of baseball and Coach was off to the side supervising. He saw all three walk up.

"Straight to the track boys! You know the drill! If i don't see you run, I'm docking a letter grade!" He shouted to them and pointed to the track field.

 

Some of the boys in their class laughed at them, the others were too into the game to notice, Kevin was one of them to notice since he was in the dugout. Kevin and Dylan were watching the Eds walk across to the track. Kevin saw that Edd walking kind of strange. 

 

"Damn dude, you're right. That kid _does_ bruise easily!" Dylan laughed.

 

"Did you do something to him?" Kevin was afraid of Dylan's response. He gave his friend a glare.

 

"Nah man, i just saw him trip..." Dylan looked at Kevin and threw a fist up towards Kevin's face. "...On my fist! "

 

The punch almost hit Kevin. Kevin slapped his friend's hand out of the way. He shook his head. "Dude, why?"

 

"He was asking for it. I hate guys like him" Dylan dogged Edd.

 

"Like how, exactly?"

 

"Dudes who like dudes. Its gross!"

 

"Man, Double Dee may be a dork." He paused watching Edd limp towards the track. "A huge dork even. But i don't think he's gay man" Kevin's stomach tickled. 

 

"Bro, look at him. F.A.G written straight across his forehead underneath that stupid fucking sock." Dylan turned back to face the game. He slid down on the bench with his arms crossed. "He sucks dick man."

 

Kevin laughed as he joined his friend on the bench. "Dude, you're fucking crazy!" He put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "I can assure you, the dork is straight." his face then turned serious. "If you ever hurt that dork again, i will kill you dude."

 

Dylan questioned Kevin's threat. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking. 

"What, is he your boyfriend or something?" Dylan sarcastically responded. To him that was the only appropriate way to respond back.

 

The word _boyfriend_ made Kevin's face a little hot. The tickle in his stomach traveled up and down. He thought maybe it was gas. He had never felt a feeling like that before. This was the first time. 

 

"Dude. No" Kevin snapped back. "I'm not like that.  I have Nazz remember? I just don't want the dork to have a crappy four years of high school. He's my dork to pick on, got it? "

 

A little anger and question traveled through Dylan. He turned his head away from Kevin to watch the rest of the baseball game. "Whatever man."

 

 

* * *

 

**On the track**

 

"Dee, why are you going so slow?"

Eddy jogged slower so he can jog near his friend.

 

"Move out of the way guys! Incoming! Vrooom vrooon!" Ed flew past them for the 3rd time. "I'm a car Double Dee!"

 

"Be careful there Ed!" Double Dee shouted as his friend flew by. The joy of his friend made him laugh. But the laugh was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. He grabbed his side and let out a tiny yelp. 

 

"Dude? Do you need to shit again!?"

 

Edd jogged a little bit slower into a fast walk. "No, Eddy. I'm fine. Just a little cramp is all."

He grabbed his side and walked a little slower.

 

 

* * *

**Later that night in Edd's house.**

 

Edd was in his bathroom starting hot bath. After everything that happened during school, the only thing he wanted to do was forget his attraction for Kevin and his fear of Dylan and drown himself in his bath tub. He grabbed his shirt from the collar and slowly pulled it off. He was tender from the hit and tried careful not to agitate the bruise. He looked at himself in the mirror and lifted his left arm to examine the area. It was starting to turn a green color, with spots of purple. There was red around the edges. Even though this bruise was huge, he was happy that he can hide it easily at school, unlike the first week where the hit on his face was visible. He finished undressing and took off his beanie, folding it neatly and placing it on his counter. He stepped into the bath and slowly sunk in. The hot water soothed his wounds. He ducked half his face in the water and closed his eyes.

 

After his bath, Edd took out his science magazine and fell on his bed lying on his back. He flipped through the pages until he saw an article about a science school. The article was about a science school in the country's capital, offering schooling from 9th grade to 12th grade. It was a great opportunity for science majors. The school helps students get on the right path to their future education and careers in science.  _This would be amazing to attend. Think about all the lab experiments and people I can meet. People like me._ Edd fantasized about the thought of attending such school, but he would never leave his two friends.

 

_*** BUZZ ***_

 

Edd's text notification startled him. He grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen. It was a text message from an unfamiliar number. 

 

  
**[[Unknown Contact:** Hey double dork. just wanted 2 say thnx 4 not telling ur friends about our meeting. **]]**  


 

Edd soon realized who he was talking too. He smiled at his phone, but his joy quickly turned to anger. He hated that he was a secret. 

 

  
**[[** Salutations Kevin. It is not a problem at all. I will see you at lunch tomorrow. Have a wonderful evening. **]]**  


  
**[[Unknown**   **Contact:** K dork. Night **]]**  


 

Edd saved Kevin's number on his phone.  **[[Kevin Barr]].** He locked his phone and fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

**At Kevin's house.**

 

Kevin was sitting on the side of his bed, laying his head on the edge. He had his phone above his head. He scrolled though his contacts and clicked on the name **[[Double Dork]]** and clicked the **[[New Message]]** option. He wanted to ask about what happened with Dylan, but he didn't want Edd to know that he knew what happened. He didn't want to make anything awkward for him. He decided to thank him instead. 

 

  
**[[** Hey double dork. just wanted 2 say thnx 4 not telling ur friends about our meeting. **]]**  


 

As soon as he sent the message, he regretted it.  _Fuck! What if he's mad that I want to keep our tutoring a secret?_  Kevin was ashamed that he was getting poor grades at school. He felt embarrassed that he needed help. It had nothing to do with Edd. 

  

  
**[[** **Double Dork:** Salutations Kevin. It is not a problem at all. I will see you at lunch tomorrow. Have a wonderful evening. **]]**  


  
_Okay good. He's not mad._  

 

  
**[[** ~~Okay ty dork! Cant wait 4 the next session~~ **]]**  


  
**[[** ~~G'night dork. oh and let me know if Dylan bothers you again.~~ **]]**  


_Nah, i can't send that._

  
**[[** K dork. Night **]]**  



	10. i love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter! enjoy :)

**Monday Morning**

 

Before everyone knew it the week was over and Friday was finally here. It was exactly seven days before the big homecoming game and three days before Kevin's test. At this point Kevin was more focused on passing his test. If he didn't pass, he would be letting himself down, the team down and most importantly his tutor down. He didn't want to make Edd feel that all his hard work and extra time he spent with him was for nothing. 

 

Kevin was by his locker gathering his history book and notebook for 1st period. He had been spending most of his nights this week studying the notes he and Edd wrote down. He barely had time for Nazz.

Kevin was just about to close his locker when two cold hands covered his eyes from behind. It smelled like roses and baby powder. He knew that smell, that was Nazz's perfume. She always wore it every day. 

 

"Guess who?" She giggled. 

Kevin carefully removed her hands and turned around.

 

"Hey babe" Kevin smiled at her.

 

"Where have you been all week? You went m.i.a on me" she replied with a frown. She really liked Kevin and was worried about him. 

 

Kevin closed his locker and started to walk away with Nazz holding her hand.

They both strolled down the hall headed towards Nazz's class. Everyone in the hallways saw them as the _perfect_ couple. Nazz was the best cheerleader in 9th grade and Kevin was the JV quarterback. They did look exceptionally adorable together.  Almost picture perfect.

 

"Sorry babe, but I've been getting ready for my game next week. And I've been working on my homework"

 

"It's okay, no need to apologize." She kissed him on the cheek. "Since its Friday, do you want to come over and watch a movie? We can study some..." she gave him a nudge and a wink. "And then some"

 

Kevin blushed and laughed. "Alright sounds good. I'll come over after practice"

 

"You're going to take a shower before right?" She questioned.

 

"What? You don't like my sweaty smell?"

 

"Gross! No! You smell like a trashcan after!" She gave him a flirty push. "I like my man to smell fresh"

 

"Fine!" Kevin gave up.  He walked her to her class and pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight babe." He paused for a second. "And I'll make sure i smell good too!"

 

 

* * *

**1st period honors biology**

 

"Eddward, may i see you for a moment?"

Edd quietly got up from his desk and walked towards Miss Greta.

 

"Yes Ma'am?"

 

Miss Greta smiled. She always loved the way Edd spoke to her. She never had a student treat her or anyone else with so much respect. It was a refreshment from the other ill mannered students. 

 

"Eddward, I would like to talk to you about something important." Her face turned serious. And it made Edd nervous. He thought he was getting into trouble.

"How serious are you about your future in science?"

 

"Oh, I am most definitely serious Miss Greta! It is my dream to do research that can change the way humanity lives and create a more sufficient lifestyle!" Edd's eyes lit up. Science was his life.

 

Miss Greta chuckled. "I had no doubt that it is." She pulled out a brochure from her desk. It said _Science Academy_ in big bold letters. "Our school has been chosen to select a student from 9th grade to participate in their program. Have you heard of this school?"

 

Edd knew exactly what she was referring to. It was the same school he read an article on the day Kevin had texted him. He stood quiet and nodded.  He wasn't sure where she was going with the conversation. 

 

"I've nominated you, Eddward. You're my strongest student. I've never seen a student with the potential you have. And I think you'll do better there than you will here." She smiled. "I sent your application in a few weeks ago, and I got a response this morning. You've been accepted."

 

Edd couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth. _Me nominated? Me chosen? How? Is this another dream?_  


"But, how can I possibly afford something like this? I am very grateful and honored for this opportunity, however i do not see how this would be possible for me" Edd put his head down, fiddling with his shirt. 

 

"No, Eddward! There is financial aid and scholarships. They are willing to help you. This is very much possible for you!" She brought his attention back up towards her. "If you accept, you leave next Saturday.  You'll finish your semester there and you'll also finish high school. Once you're done, you can come back here and graduate.  Or you have the option of having the ceremony there" she grabbed his hand. "I know its short notice and I apologize. But i wouldn't be pushing this so much if i didn't think this was the best for you."

 

Edd was speechless. On one hand, he can get away from the torture at school and on the other hand, how could he leave his best friends behind? He couldn't possibly leave Peach Creek. Now matter how bad it was in school, this was his home. Edd pulled away from Miss Greta's comforting hand and smiled.

"I would love to thank you for this opportunity. And I hope I don't cause any inconvenience.  But I think I should stay here."

Edd never felt so bad in his life, but the thought of changing his life so suddenly frightened him. He was so used to his routines that his first reaction was to reject any upcoming changes. Edd most definitely hated change. 

 

Miss Greta looked disappointed. She let out a huge sigh. "I understand." She smiled. "I hope that you reconsider" She gave him the brochure. 

 

Edd walked back to his desk and finished working on a group exercise. _Did i just make a huge mistake?_  


 

 

* * *

 

The bell rang for lunch.

Kevin and Nazz were by his locker.

 

"So tell me again, why you have lunch detention?" Nazz sounded annoyed. She leaned herself on the lockers looking up at her jock boyfriend. For the past couple days she had to sit at lunch with her spirit squad. She missed being with her boyfriend.

 

Kevin put one arm on the locker over Nazz's shoulder and blocked her in. "I already told you" Kevin had lied to her about getting into a fight with one of the Ed boys. He told her that him and Eddy had a verbal disagreement and it got of it of hand. She believed him.

 

"You and Eddy, dude. Will you guys ever become friends?" The memories from Kevin and Eddy's fights from the cul-de-sac made her laugh. "I swear, you two are ridiculous sometimes" She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

"This is the last day, and I'm all yours, promise" Kevin smiled.

Then they both went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

 

"It's open!" Edd yelled.

 

Kevin walked in the biology class.

 

"Greetings Kevin! Are you prepared for our last session?" The gaped tooth boy smiled. "I saved the best for last!"

 

Kevin sat in the seat next to Edd, and leaned closer to him. The closeness sent shivers down Edd's spine. He couldn't help but relax in Kevin's scent. He loved the cologne Kevin wore and his sweaty aroma. Edd learned to control his urges and focus strictly on the studying. However, between time to time, the slightest touch or smile created butterflies that Edd couldn't control.

 

"Let's get this over with" Kevin smiled back.

 

The hour went by fast. Although Edd was glad the sessions were done, he felt a little sadden because he enjoyed spending one on one time with his crush.

 

"Dude, how can I thank you? I understand all of this now!" Kevin said with a big smile on his face as he looked down at his work.

 

"Don't thank me yet Kevin. You still need to pass your test" Edd pointed out while standing up. "Here" He gave Kevin a packet of paper with writing. "This is a study guide. It is everything that we have covered. I want you to go over it this weekend." Edd smiled. "I can't have you forget anything over the weekend."

 

Kevin glimpsed through the packet. He stood up from the desk. "You're such a dork Double Dee" He laughed. "You _would_ make one of these!"

 

"It's an Eddward original" Edd snapped back crossing his arms over his chest. But quickly realized what Kevin called him. _Did he say my name? Double Dee? No, there had to be a dork after that. Kevin would never._ His thoughts were interrupted. 

 

"Double Dee, thank you so much!" Kevin gave Edd a huge hug. 

 

Edd was wide eyed and shocked, but being in the jock's arms made him melt but that feeling was soon to pass.

"Y..your welcome Kevin" Edd yelped. He forgot that he had a bruise from the other day. Unfortunately it was still very tender. Kevin quickly let go after he heard Edd's tiny scream. 

 

"You alright?" Kevin asked looking worried.

 

Edd grabbed his side. "I'm fine Kevin, don't worry" He faked smiled catching his breath.

Edd didn't want to ruin their moment, so he lied even though he was in a lot of pain.

 

Kevin remembered the conversation he and Dylan had the other day.

 

" _Are you sure_ you're okay?" Kevin asked once more, questioning Edd's response.

 

Edd grabbed his books and handbag. "Leave it alone, Kevin. I had a unfortunate landing the other day. And it left a mark. That is all" Edd turned around to walk out. 

 

"Whatever you say dork."   _I know he's lying._ Kevin stared at Edd as he walked off.

 

  
____

* * *

**After P.E.**

 

The boys headed to the locker room. After running laps all period, everyone was drenched in sweat. The sun burned down on them, making running miserable. The locker room had a moist funk to it.

 

"I can't believe you wore two shirts today Sock Head. You must be dying!" Eddy took off his shirt, revealing his flabby stomach.

 

"Jiggle Jiggle Eddy!!" Ed joked as he rubbed Eddy's stomach.

 

"Cut it out Ed!" Eddy pushed his hands away.

 

"Oh don't be shy Eddy!" Ed poked his belly. "A big belly means good luck"

 

"Ed, I believe you're referring to Budai" Edd laughed. "Eddy is simply overweight. There is no luck in his abdomen." 

 

Eddy dogged Edd. "Whatever dude! Not everyone can be as skinny as you!" Eddy pinched Edd's stomach.

 

"Ouch! Eddy! Stop!" Edd cried.

 

The cry caught Kevin's attention from the other side of the isle. 

 

"What gives Sock Head? That was barely a pinch?"

 

"I'm tender Eddy" Edd started take off his p.e shirt. He had worn his p.e shirt over his undershirt that whole week, that way he can hide his huge bruise when he changed for p.e. It was now a black and blue color, but still very noticeable. As he was taking off his p.e shirt, his undershirt came up with it. Kevin didn't take his eyes off Edd's conversation, so when Edd pulled up his shirt, Kevin caught a peek at what Dylan had done to him. _Oh my god._ He whispered to himself.

 

"Double Dee! Why is your stomach blue?"

 

Edd quickly pulled his shirt down trying not to expose himself further.

 

"Nothing to see Ed! Let it go please"

 

Eddy grabbed him and pulled his shirt up revealing the mark. "Dude, how the fuck did this happen?"

 

Edd looked away and down to the ground. "I fell out of bed this morning Eddy"

 

"That's bullshit. What really happened?"

 

"Who hurt you Double Dee?" Ed frowned.

 

"It doesn't matter. It was a brief altercation. I don't want to discuss this any further!" Edd slammed his locker and headed to the exit passing Kevin on the way out. The Ed's followed.

 

Kevin's body filled with anger. _What the hell is Dylan's problem? He's lucky he didn't come to school today. I'm going to kill him._  


 

* * *

 

The three Eds started their walk home.

 

"So you're not going to tell us what happened?"

 

"No, Eddy. I said I fell."

 

"Double Dee it looks like your stomach is sad." Ed cried.

 

"Ed, my stomach is fine, I can assure you. Please let's forget this"

 

"Whatever you say Sock Head." Eddy wrapped his arm around Double Dee.

 

"Guys! I just remembered! A horror movie marathon starts tonight at 5pm!" Ed yelled. "Can we watch it Eddy please!" He begged.

 

"Fuck yeah!" Eddy high fived his Ed. "Double Dee, you in?"

 

Edd smiled, "Yes. I shall make refreshments and snacks After my evening chores, I can have you two over, oh say 16:00?"

 

* * *

**Edd's house**  


 

 

"Dude, this is the one where the zombie alien comes and eats everyone's brains with his claws!" Eddy anxiously awaited for the movie to start.

 

"It is physically impossible for one to obtain any kind of food substance through one's own claw, Eddy." Edd stated.

 

"Okay Mr. Science!" Eddy growled at Edd's negativity. "Lighten up will ya?"

 

"Double Dee, brains!" Ed attacked Double Dee, playful clawing at his beanie.

 

"Cut it out Ed!" He grabbed his beanie tightly. "There's no such thing!"

 

Eddy and Ed gave each other a stare coming up with a quick plan.

 

"Get him!" Ed shouted as they both held down Edd.

 

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable!" Edd laughed along. "Stop you two!"

 

"Oh no Eddy, I think Double Dee is turning into a zombie!"

 

"Quick! Remove his beanie! And scoop out the rest of his brains before its too late!" Eddy responded. 

 

Ed held Double Dee down while Eddy went for the beanie.

 

"Anything but the beanie guys! C'mon!" Edd pleaded.

 

Eddy laughed and Ed let go.

"Relax Double Dee, we know not to mess with your sock" 

 

"Yeah, Double Dee. We know that is your safety helmet."

 

Edd smiled at his friends. "Let's watch the film fellas. Shall we?"

 

After 4 hours of movies, Ed and Eddy fell asleep.

After drinking too much soda and eating pizza, they both fell out of their sugar high and knocked out. Edd started to clean up the mess in his living room and placed blankets on his two friends. _Messy messy messy! How does one even stand to eat all this?_  


 

After cleaning, Edd went upstairs to brush his teeth. He set his phone on the counter and grabbed his tooth brush and started to clean his teeth in a circular motion.

 

****BUZZ*****

His phone lit up and almost fell off the counter. The lock screen read:

**[[NEW MESSAGE: KEVIN BARR]]**

 

 

Edd spat out the rest of the toothpaste and dried his mouth. He picked up his phone. 

* * *

**Nazz's living room.**

 

Kevin and Nazz were both cuddled next to each other on her big comfy brown couches.

 

"Kevin! This movie is gross!" Nazz cried as she pulled a blanket over her head.

 

Kevin laughed. "This movie is so awesome, Nazz! How can you not enjoy this?" He watched the zombie tear someone's guts out. "Sick!" He kept his eyes on the screen. 10 minutes passed and the movie was over. Kevin turned off the T.V. and he and Nazz sat there in her dim lit living room. Nazz was still under the blankets. He peeked through the blanket that Nazz covered herself with. "Are you okay to come out now?"

 

She said not one word and tackled him. The movement scared him for a brief second, but it was all over once the perky blonde was on top of him.

 

"What was that for?" Kevin grabbed her in a hug.

 

"Because i missed you all week!" She hugged him around his neck. She started kissing him and his hands were slowly moving up and down her back.

"My parents wont be home for another 2 hours ya know" She stopped to look at him.

 

"So what do you want to do?" Kevin asked. And he saw the lusty look in her eyes and realized what she was suggesting. "Oh" He blushed.

 

"I have something... if you want" She pulled out a condom from her purse.

 

"Only if you want to" Kevin didn't want to put any pressure on her.

 

"I want to..." She took off her top, still straddling Kevin. She was wearing a metallic pink bra. 

 

They both started kissing passionately. His hands wandered all over her smooth body and she was running her hands through his red hair. She then started to kiss his neck, and moved her way slowly to his chest pulling his shirt collar down. She eventually took his shirt off. Kevin tilted his head back and enjoyed every minute of her soft lips over his torso. While still kissing his chest, she moved her hands downward towards his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand down, and realized that Kevin was soft.

 

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking up at him, then down towards his jeans and back up again. "Correct me if I'm wrong hun, but shouldn't you be a bit more....excited?"

 

"What? No?" Kevin was confused. "I mean, yes, i am excited.  But nothing's wrong" 

 

"Maybe this is a bad time?" She got off of Kevin and sat back down on the other side of the couch.

 

"I don't know why this is happening, Nazz. I usually have these things often" He tried to explain. "Maybe because its late?"

He was lying, the only erections he has had was in the mornings. He thought he was just different and when the time came he would have a real one. 

 

"It is late..." Nazz said disappointed. She didn't like being rejected. It made her feel awful. Especially since it was with someone she liked since she was a kid. "Maybe you should go Kev."

 

"No, Nazz! Its okay, I can do this"  He tried to pull her closer to him.

 

Nazz felt bad for making Kevin upset. It had to be awkward for him too. She gave him a tight hug similar to the one Kevin had given Edd earlier that day. That hug reminded Kevin of Edd. When he hugged Edd, he never smelled someone so fresh before. It was like breathing a whole new level of oxygen. And his hair, it was soft, well the parts that were sticking out of his beanie anyway. Kevin got caught up in the moment of the hug when suddenly.

 

Nazz giggled. "I guess its showtime then!"

 

A very confused Kevin looked down then back up at her. "I guess so" he nervously said.

 

_ **5 minutes later.** _

 

"Wow Kev"

 

"I know" he looked up at the ceiling. Both of them were laying down side by side on the living room floor looking up.  

 

"That was..."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"Its okay, it was our first time hun" she looked at him.

 

"I don't know what happened" he looked back at her.

 

She kissed him on the nose. "I heard it was awkward the first time."

"Yeah, i heard that too" he turned to face the ceiling.

 

"I love you, Kevin" she laid her head on his bare muscular chest.

He hugged her in a cuddle. That was the first time she confessed her love to him. She felt that the moment was right.

 

"Yeah...i love you too..." _Edd? No...Nazz..._  


 

They both got dressed and walked to the door. They shared an awkward kiss and said goodnight.

 

Kevin walked himself home. _Why did Edd pop up in my head? Was it just a coincidence? Maybe I'm feeling guilty about the bruise I saw. And how awful it is at school for him. I should text him._ On his way over to his house he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He found Edd's name. He tapped **[[New Message]]**. He stopped for a moment and looked at Edd's house. His house was 3 down from Nazz's and 2 away from his. Right there in the middle. 

 

  
**[[** Yo Dork. I saw ur bruise today. Just wanted 2 say i think its fucked up what Dylan did. Hope ur ok. **]] [Send]**  


 

He put his phone in his pocket and sat down on the curb in front of Edd's house.

 

Kevin put his knees to his chest, rested his arms on them and put his head down. The fresh air relaxed him. He couldn't believe the night he had with Nazz and how was he so confused.

His pocket vibrated.

 

****BUZZ****

 Kevin grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

 

  
**[[Nazz <3:** thnx 4 tonite. it meant a lot! ily <3 **]]**  


 

Kevin was hoping for a different person.

 

  
**[[** luv u 2 babe. Night]]

 

He put his phone back in his pocket,  and got up from the curb. He walked into his house and flopped stomach first onto his bed. He buried his head in his pillow.

 

****BUZZ****

 

  
_What now?_ He grabbed his phone to see who it was. He saw the name **[[Double Dork]]** and his face lit up with excitement. 

 

  
**[[Double Dork:** Thank you for your concern Kevin. I appreciate it, but i can handle myself. Please, don't worry about me. Have a good night as well. **]]**  


 

Another buzz lit up the screen.

 

  
**[[Double Dork:** Oh, and do not forget to study those notes I gave you! **]]**  


 

Kevin smiled and followed Edd's orders. He pulled out his study guide and reviewed for half an hour before falling asleep.


	11. The Cookies.

**Monday Morning**

It was the day of the big test. Kevin was running through the halls trying to find the dork.

"Excuse me!"

"My bad, bro"

"Fuck! I'm sorry!"

"Coming through!"

He bolted through the main hallway trying to find Edd. As soon as he spotted him, he started to slow down. He didn't want to startle Edd by running to fast. The closer he got to Edd, he noticed he wasn't alone. He was with his friends, Ed and Eddy. But they weren’t alone either. They seemed to be surrounded by Dylan and two other guys from the team.

"I don't give a fuck what you say! You're not taking my friend's beanie!" Eddy stood in front of Edd blocking the three guys.

"What’s the big deal with this shit anyway?" One jock said trying to reach over Eddy’s body. Both Ed and Eddy were in front of Edd trying to protect their friend, and Edd was leaned up against the locker holding onto his beanie.

Dylan glared at Ed and Eddy and focused his attention on Edd’s beanie. "Why do you even wear that shit faggot? You look dumb as fuck" He tried to move closer to Edd but Eddy kept blocking him away.

“Back up Dylan! I’m fucking warning you!” Eddy was getting angry that the jocks weren’t giving up.

"Give it here loser!" One of the other jocks reached for Edd's beanie.

"Oh no you don’t” Ed blocked the hand that reached out. “Taking something that is not yours, is not nice.”

Edd gripped his beanie tightly and pulled it down over his eyes.

"Please gentlemen, let’s not get carried away!" He begged. He was terrified of his beanie being removed.

"Get the fuck out of here!!" Eddy made one last attempted by stepping in Dylan’s face, but Kevin interrupted their meeting.

"Dylan, what the fuck?" Kevin broke apart the Eds from the jocks, standing in the middle of both. Kevin did his best to ignore what Dylan did to Edd’s stomach. He wanted so badly to punch Dylan in the face, but he wanted to be smart about it. He wanted to get Dylan when he time was right.  "Chris, John, really?" He looked at the other jocks. "Fuck you guys.” He pushed all three of them away. “We have more fucking important shit to worry about than these dweebs!"

"Damn, Kevin! Chillax. We was only joking…" Chris backed away.

"Ya man, honest" John joined Chris.

"Aw Kevin! Don’t ruin this precious moment. We were having fun, right boys?" Dylan sarcastically said while looking at the Eds.

"And what is your definition of fun, Dylan?" Edd asked while fixing his beanie and hair.

"Double Dee, I'm frightened!" Ed hid behind Double Dee. "Kevin looks angry"!

"Kevin, I can't believe you hang with these assholes." Eddy snarled at Kevin. 

"Watch who you call asshole, punk!" Dylan got closer, but Kevin blocked him. 

"Enough!" Kevin shouted. "Dylan, John, Chris, get the fuck out of here and focus on the game this Friday. None of these dumbass distractions." He pointed the three in the other direction. He then looked back at the Eds. "You fucking dorks can't go a day without getting into some shit, can you?"

"Shut up Shovelchin! It's your fault they treat us like shit. They look up to you. You tell them to stop, they stop. They suck your dick man." Eddy yelled. 

_Damn, dweeb has a point._

"Whatever, I need to speak to the double dweeb!" Kevin looked at Edd. "Dork! Come here for a second!" Kevin grabbed Edd’s arm and pulled him closer to him.

"What are you going to do with Sockhead?" Eddy got defensive. 

"Relax dork. I need to copy his biology homework!" He grabbed Edd and walked away. "I promise to return him in one piece."

"I'll see that you do asshole!" Eddy demanded.

Kevin grabbed Edd and walked off into an empty hallway. There was a hallway that was under construction for remodeling purposes. It was the perfect pace to ditch a class, make out with someone, or hold important and private conversation. And in this case, it was a private conversation. Kevin directed themselves in there.

"Oh dear!" Edd looked around and shivered.  "This is filthy! Look at this mess! Kevin, why on earth would you think it is okay to bring me to such horror!" Edd brought his shirt up to cover his mouth because the area reeked of paint and saw dust.

"Dork, I'm nervous about the test. I'm freaking out man!" Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulders. "What if I fail dude! I won't be able to play!" Kevin was panicking. He really needed to pass the test. If not, then all the hard practices would have been for nothing and he would have to wait til next year.

"That's why you brought me here!" Edd threw up his hands in anger. Edd hated filthy places, it gave him anxiety. "Kevin, have you no faith?!"

Kevin hadn't seen this side of Edd before. I was kind of hot.

"I need to pass this test" Kevin looked down at the ground, hands in pockets. 

Edd saw the desperation in Kevin's eyes and became sympathetic. He hesitated to put a comforting hand on Kevin's shoulder because he wanted to keep physical contact at a minimum. Edd sighed and placed a hand on him. Kevin looked up.

"Last minute study session before your 5th period class?" Edd suggested with a smile.

"Thanks Dork!" Kevin cheered up.  "I'm glad I can count on you!"

The words pierced through Edd like a breath of fresh air. _He can always count on me._

They both walked their separate ways to class.

 

* * *

 

**Lunch**

"Kevin! You said Friday was the last day!" Nazz complained. The two were by Kevin's locker getting ready to head for lunch.

"I'm sorry Nazz, I just need to take care of something" Kevin shut his locker.

"You barely talked to me since Friday Kev. Did I do something wrong?" She hung her head down, books in both hands wrapped in her arms.

It was true, Kevin barely spoke to her all weekend since they both lost their virginity. He was still in shock by everything that happened on Friday night. With Edd being in his mind and the awkward sex he had with Nazz. He wanted to ignore what he was feeling, so all weekend he was working out, riding his bike or listening to music. The only words that he and Nazz exchanged were a _how are you, good morning,_ and _goodnight._ He could tell that he had hurt Nazz’s feelings and he felt awful about it. Kevin lifted Nazz's chin up.

"Nothing’s wrong. I've just been busy preparing for the game this Friday. But tomorrow, for sure, me and you will have lunch together" He put his hand through her hair and kissed her.

He was sad about disappointing Nazz, but he looked forward to spending one more one on one time with Edd. Kevin walked off and headed to the biology room. This time, he was first to be there.

_Double Dork is always here on time. What if he forgot?_

As soon as Kevin sat down and opened his book, the biology room's door flew wide open and Edd came running in.

Edd quickly slammed the door behind him and tried to catch his breath.

"What the fuck?"

"Your humorous friends are trying everything to get my beanie. They chased me down here, but I was able to misguide them." Edd was out of breath. He quickly gathered his composure and straightened himself up. "Alright Kevin, what can I further assist you with?" Still trying to breathe normally.

Kevin tried to ignore what his friends were doing to Edd, but the more he thought about it the more it angered him

Edd could tell that Kevin was angry. He knew the look in eyes whenever something made him upset.  It was the same look that he gave him and his friends whenever one of Eddy's scams failed. But this look was different, similar but different.

"Kevin?" Edd stepped back. He was worried.

Kevin snapped out of it. "You should really learn to stick up for yourself Dork!" He yelled at Edd. “You can get really hurt!”

"Well!" Edd crossed his arms. "Surely you've forgotten our interactions when we younger." He rolled his eyes. "I've learned to endure it" 

Kevin felt bad and didn't want to discuss the conversation any further. "Can we just please study?" 

"I don't appreciate the sudden outburst, but yes. Let's continue" Edd sat down and started to go over his study guide.

After the hour was up, they both stood up from the desk. "You're well prepared for this test, Kevin. No need to be nervous" Edd smiled confidently at Kevin.

"Thanks dork." Kevin put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry for my outburst earlier."

"Don't worry about it" Edd pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Good luck" he put out his hand for a handshake. "It was a pleasure working with you.”

Kevin pulled out his hand from his pocket and shook Edd's hand. As soon as his palms touched Edd's white, skinny, warm hands, it sent shivers down Kevin’s spine. It took his breath away. He quickly retrieved his hand back. It felt nothing like holding hands with Nazz.

Edd too felt the same spark. _Oh dear, please don't let it happen again!_ Edd brought his handbag over his crotch area. He could feel something happening.

"See you at P.E. Edd" Kevin walked off.

_Edd? I could just melt..._

* * *

 

**_The image illustrates what evolutionary concept?_ **

_Okay I know this..... B!_

**_Which of the following is NOT a component of the Theory of Evolution by Natural Selection?_ **

_Easy! C!_

**_In science, theories are_ **

_D?? No, C.  FOR SURE._

**_Eukaryota_ ** **_DNA replication is faster than prokaryotic DNA replication._ **

_Edd told me this one!_

**_What untwists the double helix at the replication forks and breaks hydrogen bonds holding the strands together?_ **

_This was on the second page of his stupid study guide...awesome._

**What keeps the DNA strands apart?**

_Is this test really that easy??_

Kevin was flying through the test and before he knew it, class was over.

"Okay students. Please bring forward your tests"

All the rows passed in their tests quietly. Kevin sat confidentiality. The test was easy for him. He was the one of the first ones to finish. 

Kevin gathered his belongings and headed straight to Miss. Greta once the bell released them.

“Hey Teach”

She looked up at him.

“When will I know if I passed the test?”

“I will let you know by Friday”

The days never felt so slow. Kevin was anxious to know what score he received. With all the dedicated studying he had done with Edd, he was sure he passed. But, he wanted to know for sure.

* * *

 As the days went on everything went back to normal. Edd was with his friends during lunch and Nazz finally got Kevin to herself again. Kevin and Edd hardly spoke to each other except during P.E when they awkwardly exchanged a smile and a nod. Kevin wanted to forget what happened Friday night and continue pretending his feelings for Nazz.

* * *

 

**Friday Morning/Test Results/Game Day**

Edd had been in contact with Miss Greta about Kevin’s test scores. He too was eager to find out if his study strategy was successful. Every morning since Monday he would get to his class early to find out, but each time, he was rejected. But it was finally Friday and he couldn't wait to get into class.

Edd walked into his class and headed straight for the teacher's desk. He was 10 minutes early. He made sure that he made enough time to get the results.

“May I please know the status of Kevin’s test?” Edd begged for the fourth time. “I must know if my work was successful.” Edd rested his arms on the teacher’s desk hanging his head low.

"Yes you may Eddward." Chuckling, Miss Greta showed Edd Kevin’s test. 

**100/100 A+**

“You did an outstanding job tutoring this young boy Eddward. Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider the academy?”

Edd’s breath was taken away by a huge smile that ran across his face. _Yes!!_  He sighed in relief. _Kevin is going to be thrilled._

“Edd? The academy?”

Edd didn’t want to ignore the question, but he was too happy for Kevin to pay attention to anything else but the test score.

“I shall wait for him to see his success for himself.” He zipped his lips and threw away the key. “Not a sound out of me Miss Greta”

**Lunch**

“I am so happy that you’re back Kev!” Nazz wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. They were both sitting at the popular table, filled mostly with the jocks and cheerleaders.

“Me too babe” He lied. He’d rather be in the biology room with Edd. The days felt like something was missing.

Kevin had barely paid Dylan any attention. After learning what he had done to Edd, he wanted nothing to do with him. The only reason why he kept things civil with him was for the game. After that, football season would be close to an end, and he can look forward to not having to talk to that idiot again. Kevin still wanted to find the right time to confront him though. That was a promise.

One of the cheerleaders slammed her phone on the table alerting everyone around her.

“What’s wrong Chelsey?” Nazz jumped. The slam startled her.

“There’s no mascot for the game!” Chelsey cried out. “Our nerd got the stomach flu!” She sounded annoyed. “I can’t believe that loser would get sick right the day of our big game! He’s so selfish”

“Calm down hun. We’ll find a replacement? Right Kev?” Nazz turned to her boyfriend, but his eyes were somewhere else. He was focused on the Eds who were underneath a tree having a conversation about who knows what. _His smile is so…dorky._ Kevin was daydreaming and didn’t overhear what Dylan and Chris said.

“Don’t worry babe,” Dylan put his arm around Chelsey. “Me and Chris will take care of it” Dylan and Chris exchanged a look. They were already plotting the same idea.  

“Kev?!” Nazz nudged her boyfriend.

Kevin shook his head.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s settled! Dylan and Chris, don’t let me down!” Chelsey lit up with joy.

“What’s going on?” Kevin asked.

“Nothing hun. We got it taken care of” Nazz seemed disappointed in Kevin’s lack of interest.

* * *

 

“Ed! Please chew your food before swallowing!” Edd gagged.

Ed was scarfing down a bologna sandwich and stuffing chips in his mouth. His mouth still full of food he answered to his friend. “Sorry Double Dee!” He spit food at Edd on accident. “I’m very hungry!”

Edd wiped off the crumbs and spit. “Ed. PLEASE!”

“Calm down Double Dee, it could be worse.” Eddy laughed historically at his friends. “He could be eating dog shit”

“I do not appreciate your feces humor Eddy” Edd glared at Eddy who was on the floor laughing.

 A familiar face approached them.

“Hiya fellas…” Johnny greeted them with red eyes and an effortless smile. He was still carrying Plank with him, but he had turned Plank into a skateboard so he can commute back and forward.

“Greetings Johnny!” Edd was happy to see his friend. They rarely saw Johnny because he was always in the back of the school, or playing guitar with his new friends.

“Johnny my boy!”

“Heya Johnny!” Ed leaned down. “Hello Plank!”

“What’s up fellas? Doing good? Dope” A smile never left his face. He was carrying Plank in one hand and a container of food in the other. “I was just wondering if you guys would like some cookies.” He let Plank down and opened his container. “I made them myself guys.”

“Oh wonderful! How nice of you to think of us.” Edd was excited. Cookies were his favorite treat. “I would love one Johnny.” He picked one from the container. “Thank you”

“No problem Double Dee” He moved the container towards Ed and Eddy. “You guys want one?”

“Nah dude, I’m good.” Eddy refused. Ever since the last time he got the stomach flu, cookies made him sick.

“I’ll take one Johnny!” Ed grabbed the biggest cookie and ate it all in one bite.

Edd carefully chewed and swallowed his cookie. “Mmm Johnny, what’s in these cookies? They taste marvelous!”

“Uhm…TLC?” Johnny tried to think about what he made them with, but he was too high to concentrate.

“Tender Love and Care?” Edd questioned taking the last bite.

“Flour, sugar…thc…mary jane…chocolate chips.” Johnny stumbled on his words a little bit, then laughed. “Idk man, but they’re great! I’ll see you guys later” He hopped on Plank and rode off.

Eddy raised an eyebrow. “Mary Jane?”

Edd didn’t question it any further. “Well the cookies were delicious. I’ll have to acquire about the recipe when Johnny is coherent.”

“I feel funny guys!” Ed laughed.

“THC?” Eddy was trying to figure it out.

The bell rang and lunch was over.

“I’ll see you at P.E gentlemen.” Edd walked off to his class.

Edd was already gone.

“OH MY FUCK! ED!”

Ed was still laughing.

“ED!” He shook his friend out of laughter.

“THOSE WERE POT COOKIES!”

“They didn’t look like pots Eddy”

“NO YOU MORON! WEED COOKIES! YOU GUYS JUST TOOK WEED!”

“Cool!” Ed was too happy to even realize the situation he just got himself into.

“I GOTTA CALL DEE!” Eddy quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Edd’s number. “COME ON COME ON PICK UP!”

“Yes Eddy? I am about to head into class”

“YOU JUST ATE WEED SOCKHEAD!”

“Pardon me? What?”

“YOU ATE COOKIES THAT WILL MAKE YOU HIGH AS A KITE!”

Edd finally understood him and froze. “WHAT!?” He started freaking out. “WHEN WILL I START TO FEEL IT EDDY?” _Oh my! Oh Dear! What kind of chemicals. Oh the horror! What will my teachers think of me?! I am turning into a delinquent!_

“I don’t know Double Dee! I think Ed’s starting to feel it already. I know it hits every one differently. So hang on tight for the next hour and we’ll figure something out during P.E”

Edd shut off his phone and put it away. He walked into his class. _I don’t feel any different? Maybe it won’t affect me. Maybe I’m lucky. Oh who am I kidding!_

The next hour for Edd went by slow and fast at the same time. _Everything is in frames! I must control this._ It was starting to take effect. Luckily for him, there was a sub teaching his class, so he was able to get away with just sitting by himself with his head down. _Kevin! The test! I need to text him._ His mind was all over the place.

* * *

 

Kevin rushed to his 5th period. Today was the day he finds out.

“Kevin Barr” The teacher called his name to pass back his test.

_Finally!_ Kevin was nervous walking up towards her podium. His felt a cold sweat in his palms and face. This was it. He was about to find out if he was going to play the homecoming game. Kevin grabbed his paper and slowly flipped it over to reveal his score. When he saw his perfect score, his eyes watered. He was speechless. He had never gotten a high score like this. Every single question right. He walked to his desk not taking his eyes off his paper. He sat down and smiled. _The dork was right. I couldn’t have done this without him._ He smiled as a single tear fell down from his face. He quickly wiped his tear and sighed in relief that the test was over and he can now focus on playing the game.

After class, Kevin pulled out his phone to text Edd the good news. _He is going to be so happy when I tell him!_

His phone had already had an unread message on it

**[[Double Dork: NEW MESSAGE]]**

**[[** iii woddul lieek tooo conggrraduulate youu onn yurrr scooree keeviiiieeen. Goooood luuuukk on yrrr gamee. **]]**

Kevin had never smiled so much in his life, it made his cheeks hurt. _How was he one step ahead of me?_ Kevin laughed to himself. _Who am I kidding, it’s Edd I’m talking about. And why is he texting so weird?_

**[[** Couldn’t have done it without u dork **]]**

**[[Double Dork:** Iii begg g ttoot differrr mr..barrr twwas all youuu ! **]]**

_Somethings not right._


	12. Its show time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block. I apologize :( Lots of things going on lately. Enjoy :)

**BEFORE 6 TH PEIOD**

Eddy ran to the boy’s locker room so he can try to help his high friends. As soon as he got there he saw Ed grabbing Double Dee by the beanie. Double Dee was laughing but holding onto his beanie so that it wouldn’t come off.

“Look Eddy! I found a big sock!”

“Ed! Put Double Dee down!”

“Eddy!” Double Dee got away from Ed to give Eddy a huge hug. “I missed you, Eddy! How are you? I haven’t seen you in hours”

“You saw me an hour ago Sock Head.” Eddy pushed Double Dee away. “Are you guys still high?”  
“Very much so Eddy” Edd said with a hazy appearance.

Ed’s eyes were focused on his nose the entire time, making him look cross eyed. “I can see the tip of my nose Eddy!”

“Remind me to kill Johnny.” Eddy growled.

“There is no need for that violence, Eddy!” Double Dee hung on to Eddy’s shoulder.

The boys headed to the locker room and started dressing for P.E.

Eddy was trying to come up with a plan to cover up for his friends so that the coaches wouldn't notice.

Edd stopped laughing and put his head against the lockers creating a loud bang. 

"OUCH!" Edd yelped.

“Sock Head?” Eddy could tell the drugs were getting to him. Double Dee started turning green.

Ed started laughing again.

“He’s changing colors!” Ed pointed and laughed.

"I think I'll excuse myself to the bathroom Eddy" Edd put his hand around his mouth, with blown up cheeks.  
"Oh God, you're going to puke aren't ya?!" Eddy saw his friend's face turn white. He looked over at Ed to see his reaction too, but he couldn't tell if the drugs wore off already or it was just Ed acting normal.  
"Oh poor Double Dee, Eddy! He looks like he's going to puke out his insides!" Ed laughed. The drugs had started to ware off.

"Go to the nurse, Double Dee!" He saw that Edd couldn't contain himself any longer.  
"Excuse me!" Edd ran to the bathroom.  
Kevin had just gotten to his locker when Edd left. He went up to Ed and Eddy to ask about Edd.  
"Dorks" Kevin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, questioning both the Eds.

"Is the smart one doing okay? I saw him earlier and he looked like he was going to die"  
"Why do you care, Shovel Chin?" Eddy crossed his arms and faced Kevin.  
_Crap! What can I say for this to be an excuse?_ Kevin thought.   
"Uhm, My biology teacher, who has the dork in 1st, saw him before 5th. She wanted me to ask"  
"Double Dee has a tummy ache, Kevin. He ate some bad cookies at lunch!" Ed laughed  
Kevin thought about what Ed said. Dylan _had some cookies at lunch too...I wonder if...nah...impossible..._  
"Whatever dorks, Is Double Dee coming to the game tonight? I'll ask him myself if he's alright"  
"For some odd fucking reason, that's all he's been talking about the past couple of days." Eddy rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker to shut it. "We're all going to be there" He added.  
A rush of excitement ran through Kevin's body. He was happy that Edd was going to be there tonight to watch him play. It was because of him that this was possible for the game to have a chance at winning.   
Kevin returned to his locker and everyone who was in the locker room started to clear out to head to class.   
"Should we check on Double Dee, Eddy?"  
Eddy nodded and they went to the bathroom to find Edd crawled up in a toilet stall.  
"Sock Head?" Eddy was worried. He knew that his friend was a huge germ phobic and to see him like this concerned him.  
"I'm fine Eddy, just leave me here" He struggled to say any words. The drugs were hitting them harder than any of them thought. "Proceed to class Eddy. I'll be here. Don't chance yourself running laps because of my poor decisions."  
"Let me know if you need anything dude." Eddy rubbed Double Dee’s back.  
"Feel better Double Dee!"  
They both left their friend.   
Edd was still throwing up and chugging down a water bottle because his mouth was dry. But the combination of puking and liquids only made the situation worse. Edd tried to gather himself up so he can join in for class. Being absent was unacceptable.   
_Oh dear. What's wrong with me! I'm such a disappointment. I should have known those cookies were made from a questionable substance. I should have known better!_  
Still hazy from the drugs, Edd finally got up to leave the bathroom stall. His vision was a bit blurred and he was stumbling over his shoes.  
He heard the bathroom door open.   
"Eddy I told you not to worry about me" He choked on his words trying to moisten his mouth.  
"Think again, faggot" Dylan's voice pierced Edd's ears.   
"Please, Dylan it's not the time for one of our meetings. I beg of you" He tripped trying to get away but caught himself on the sink. He was leaned over the sink trying not to puke again.  
Dylan wasn't alone, he was with Chris.  
"Bro, are you sure this lame ass can be our mascot? He can't even walk right." Chris questioned.  
"Oh I'm sure. The drugs we made that one kid give this faggot will have him knocked out til the game show starts. And tonight will be a night he won't forget!"  
Edd froze in fear. He felt helpless. The wooziness and haziness caused him to collapse on the floor.   
"Well that was easy" Dylan looked down at Edd. "K Chris, let's get him to the car. Make sure no one sees him!"

* * *

 

**6 TH PERIOD**  
P.E had already ended and the boys were packing up to get home.  
Eddy assumed Edd had gone to the nurse’s office because he didn't see him at P.E. He also noticed that a few of the football players were missing. He didn’t think about it too much since there was a game in the evening and the players most likely ditched together.  
Before leaving the locker room, Eddy got a text message from Edd.  
**[[Sock Head:** Eddy I am not feeling well. I've left to the nurse’s office to go home. I will see you tonight. **]]**  
**[[** Alright dude. Hope ur ok! **]]**

* * *

  
**FEW HOURS LATER**  
Kevin was focused on winning their homecoming game and nothing else. He was determined to win. The game started at 6. It was right before the varsity game. In between both games the cheerleaders performed a half show with the mascot and the marching band.  
The stands soon filled with school spirit from all the students.   
Eddy and Ed were wandering the bleachers trying to find their friend. The home team, Peach Creek High, sported the colors green and blue. So the audience in the stands were filled with green and blue colors. Each of the people in the crowd were either cheering or laughing.  
"Excuse you!"  
"Watch it loser!"  
Edd and Ed were bumping into people trying to reach the top of the bleachers.  
"Eddy, where is Double Dee? He said he would be here." He climbed over and almost hit a girl. "Sorry miss!"  
"Ed you lump! Be careful!" He grabbed his friend and helped him to the top. "We should be able to spot Double Dee from here....now let's see" Eddy put one hand above his eye trying to cast shade so he can clear his vision from the sun.   
"I don't see him..."  
***BUZZ*** Eddy's phone vibrated.

Eddy turned on his phone.  
**[[Sock Head:** I'm here guys. Not to worry. I will be assisting in tonight's show. Ta ta for now **]]**  
_What the...._ Eddy suspected something was wrong.  
Eddy raised one eye brow and showed the text to Ed.  
"I didn't think Double Dee was going to be performing tonight" Ed questioned.  
"Neither did I big guy" Eddy looked towards the field to see if he can spot his friend.

* * *

 

"May I please have my phone back" Edd pleaded while spitting out his own blood. Dylan had hit him twice already. The drugs were definitely out of Edd’s system now. Edd was sitting in a chair with hands and feet tied so he couldn't escape. It was him, Dylan and Chris in an unoccupied classroom. Dylan had stolen keys from the school so he had access to any classroom he wanted.   
"You can have it back once you're done with the show" Dylan chuckled.   
"What do you insist on doing to me?"  
"The whole school is going to see just how much of a faggot you really are" Dylan signaled Chris. "Take it off."  
"No, please!" Edd cried. "Anything but the hat!" Tears started flowing down his face.  
Chris snatched the hat right off of Edd's head.   
"Stop crying, bitch!" Dylan flung his arm and back handed Edd. "Be a good sport! And do what we say."  
"I've never seen someone bleed so much before" Chris put on Edd's beanie. "Awesome!"  
Edd started to feel dizzy and the room around him began to spin. He drifted off into a deep, unconscious sleep.  
"Grab me the tape, will ya? I don't want anyone to hear him scream." Chris grabbed the tape and gave it to Dylan. Dylan pulled off a piece and covered Edd's mouth.  
"Are you sure no one will know this was us?" Chris asked.  
"He's too much of a bitch to squeal on us dude." Dylan added as he covered Edd's head with the mascot head. Dylan was right, Edd wouldn't dare tell anyone who was torturing him. He was too afraid that it would make matters worse, so he stayed quiet and under radar.  
"Chris, since you can't play tonight's game, you need to stay with the dork. Make sure he does exactly what he needs to do" Dylan ordered.  
"You got it boss" Chris finished putting on the mascot uniform on Edd. 

* * *

  
**GAME TIME!**  
"Ladies and gentlemen of Peach Creek High! We present to you, your Junior Varsity football team!" A speaker announced over the intercom. The game was about to start. The cheerleaders had formed a walk way for the players to come out from. They waved their pom poms up high so it can look like the football players were walking under a bridge. The announcer called out the names and positions saving Kevin for last. "And now give it up for your quarterback! Kevin Barr!"  Kevin ran through the cheerleaders and waved to the crowd as he joined the rest of his team. Everyone in the stands cheered for Kevin as they saw him run out. Couple seconds after, the players got into position to play.  
The game had begun.

With every tackle Peach Creek took, the crowd gasped and "booed" the other team. And with every tackle and touch down Peach Creek scored, the crowed and cheerleaders cheered. 

The game was now at a tie, 28-28  
Every now and then during the game, Kevin would look up at the stands. He was looking for Edd. _I can't believe he is missing this...I mean, it's because of him I'm hear...I would have thought...._  
"Kevin watch out!" Nazz yelled from her cheerleading position.  
"Huh?" Kevin wasn't paying attention and the rival team's defense had tackled him while Kevin had the ball in his hands. Kevin was too fixated on finding Edd, he didn't notice he was still carrying the ball after saying "hike". Kevin's body hit the floor hard. The crowd "booed" the other player and cheered for Kevin to get back up. One of Kevin's team mates picked him up. 

"Come on Kevin! We need one more touch down and we win. Get up and get focused!"  
Kevin grabbed his team mates hand and got up. Then crowd cheered.  
Kevin ended up making the last touchdown to win their game. The cheerleaders chanted and the football team threw Kevin up on their shoulders. The crowd was celebrating. Kevin was happy that his team won the game. As soon as his team let him down Nazz ran up to him.   
"Good job baby!" She leaped in his arms. Kevin carried her with one hand, the other hand carried his helmet.   
"Thanks babe!" He kissed her. They were locked in a hug and Kevin was faced towards the loud and crazy stands. _Where is he? I see the two dorks...but where's **my** smart one?_ Kevin felt disappointed. The last thing he heard from Edd was a scrambled text message. _Hopefully he's alright..._  
Nazz let go of the hug.  
"Okay hun, I gotta get ready for our show! You're going to stay right?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe."  
_Maybe he will come for the Varsity game..._

The field cleared for the show.  
  
The announcer spoke.

"Alright everyone, give it up for your half time performance! Our Peach Creek Spirit Squad! Following music by our very own marching band!"  
The stands went dark and the only lights on were facing the field. It was bright white lights and the stands were pitch black. Everyone was silent.  
The marching band slowly came out with a melody. Then soon after the cheerleaders followed. The band flowed into a catchy rhythm while the cheerleaders danced to the beat. As soon as they got the crowd pumped up, both marching band and cheerleaders formed a circle. They were getting ready to have the mascot come out.   
Off to the left of the field, stood Chris, Dylan and Edd. Edd was wearing an alligator costume with one of the football jerseys. His arms were tied behind his back, so the alligator’s arms flowed freely. Edd didn’t have much control except his legs.  
"Hey faggot, you awake in there?" Chris nudged Edd.  
"What the fuck is going on!?" Edd mumbled, his mouth still taped. He was disoriented from everything that had happened early, it took him a while to realize what was going on.  
"Look fag, you're our performance tonight. You go out there and just stand around. Dance if you have to" Dylan demanded.  
Edd was shaking. The pit of his stomach was filled with fear. _I was the show? What happened? Why? How? I can't believe this! If I am dreaming, please Lord, wake me up now!_

“Alright, give it up for Peach Creek’s alligator!” The announcer called.

“Show time!” Dylan said while pushing Edd to the field.

A couple of the cheerleaders ran up to Edd and escorted him to the center of the field.  
_Oh dear..._  
The only thing Edd could see was bright lights and the performers. He looked towards the stands and saw nothing but black.   
The music started playing.  
Edd didn't know what to do, so he froze. Not a single movement. Edd's mouth was covered so he couldn't speak. The bright white lights blinded him.  
The marching band started to play the school's fight song.   
Edd didn't move a single step. Frozen.  
"Come on geek! Move!" Chelsey secretly said under a fake smile while waving her pom poms to the crowds.

Edd still didn’t move.  
"Hello??" Nazz nudged the mascot to grab his attention.

It worked. Edd started to sway back and forward.

_ Back at the stands... _

“Hey lumpy, doesn’t that sway look kind of familiar?” Eddy pointed out.

“Double Dee moves just like that, Eddy!”

“Impossible though…” _But he did say he was performing?_

  _Back down at the fields..._

Dylan and Chris were watching the show from the far side of the field. They weren’t visible by anyone. Dylan had a football in his hands. His plan was to throw it towards Edd when the time was right. He wanted to knock off the mascot’s head, revealing Edd. Since Dylan had great aim, it was going to be easy for him.

As soon as Dylan saw Edd moving more and the attention was on him, Dylan threw the football.

The football hit Edd, knocking him to the ground. The mascot head fell as well.

The crowd fell quiet as they saw Edd fall to the floor.

“What the hell is going on!” Chelsey yelled.

The performers didn’t know what to do.

....  
  
"Fuck! That is Sock Head!!!" Eddy yelled from the stands. He saw Dylan and Chris laughing from the side of the show. He knew immediately it was them.  
"Come on, Eddy! We need to help Double Dee!"  
They both ran off the bleachers and onto the field.   
....  
Edd slowly got up and faced the crowd. He froze in fear. Duct tape still on his mouth and his hands were tied behind his back.   
The crowd started laughing at the dork. Dylan and Chris had drawn lips on the duct tape and put blue eye shadow on him. Edd felt a breeze through his hair, and immediately remembered that his beanie was gone. His thick, straight jet black hair fell perfectly passed his eyes, and just above his shoulders. Edd didn't know what to do. His eyes started watering and before he knew it, tears ran down his face. He quickly ran off the stage. The black stands soon filled with flashes from people’s phones. They took pictures and videos of the incident.  
....  
Kevin had just gotten back from a bathroom break and saw the crowd laughing hysterically. He turned to face the field and saw a dorky looking kid run off the field. _What the fuck? Poor kid...wait, I know that dumbass run..._  
Kevin was too focused on the field and got startled by Eddy and Ed running passed him.   
"Hurry Ed!"   
"Double Dee wait!"   
Kevin waited a second to gather his thoughts and then realized who was running off the field.   
_Oh my God....Double Dee!_  
Kevin started to run after Eddy and Ed.  
....  
Edd ran straight passed Dylan and Chris.   
"Where you going faggot?" Dylan laughed.  
"The fun just started!!!" Chris chimed in.   
Edd ignored them, his goal was to run as far away from the school as possible. He ran off and saw Ed and Eddy waiting for him.  
Edd was shivering all over.  
"Dude..." Eddy sighed as he took the tape off his friend's mouth.   
"Ouch! Be careful!" Edd shrieked.   
"You got to do it quick like a band aid, Double Dee!" Ed hugged his friend while Eddy released his hands.   
Kevin ran up to them.  
"Dorks!"  
Edd felt too ashamed to look at Kevin, so he dug his face into Ed's green jacket.  
As soon as Kevin walked up towards them, Eddy gave Kevin a hard punch to the face that made Kevin stumble back. Kevin grabbed his nose.   
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Kevin holding onto his face.  
"Get the fuck out of here you piece of shit! Why would you do this too Edd!" Eddy started pushing Kevin away.  
"I had nothing to do with it!"  
"Bull shit, Shovel Chin!"  
Edd turned around to face Kevin. His left eye was bruised and a cut on his lips.  
"Jesus Christ..." Kevin sighed.  
Edd gave Kevin a look that will haunt Kevin forever.  
"Kevin, just leave!" Ed grabbed Double Dee and turned him away from seeing Kevin.  
"I didn't..." Kevin was speechless.  
Eddy interrupted Kevin.  
"LEAVE DICK HEAD. NOW!" Eddy pulled his friends in the other direction. "Let's get out of here guys."  
All three walked off. Kevin was speechless. He didn’t know what to do or how to feel. He walked off back to the crowd, hands in his pockets and head down low. The performance was just ending. 

Kevin walked to the edge of the field that divided the bleachers from the track. The crowd quickly forgot what happened and prepared themselves for the varsity game.

Nazz ran up to Kevin when she saw him.

“Kev!”

Kevin looked up at her.

“Did you see what happened to that poor kid?”

“Nazz, that poor kid was Double Dee…”

Nazz’s jaw dropped. “Are you sure? It didn’t look like him?” She was in disbelief.

“I know what I saw Nazz…It was Edd…I guess he looks different without his beanie.” _Different? No, my dork looked perfect. Despite the shit he was wearing._

“Kev…who would do such a thing?”

Chris and Dylan walked in Kevin's direction. Kevin turned to face two guys laughing hysterically. When he turned around, he saw Dylan and Chris. His gut feeling told him that it was them. They were behind it.

“Kev? Babe?” Nazz saw anger fill Kevin’s eyes.

Kevin ran up to Dylan and punched him, knocking Dylan over.

The crowd’s attention turned toward the fight

Kevin got on top of Dylan and started throwing punches towards his face. Kevin’s knuckles was soon covered with blood. He wasn’t sure if it was Dylan’s or his owns. Dylan passed out from the blows.

“Kevin! Stop!” Nazz pleaded.

“Bro get the fuck off him!” Chris pulled at Kevin’s shirt.

Kevin got up and started throwing punches at Chris. Chris held his arms up at his face trying to block the hits.

“You fucking piece of garbage! What the fuck is the matter with you!” Kevin started to tear up. “What did Double Dee ever do to you guys?!”

Nazz held Kevin back as Kevin broke down.

“Babe, calm down”

“No Nazz! What the fuck did Edd do to deserve that humiliation?”  
“Bro, calm down, it was a joke” Chris tried to explain himself.

That angered Kevin more. He pushed Chris down.

“You idiot! We won the game because of Edd! He tutored me so I can play tonight!”

“What?” Chris backed away from Kevin. “I didn’t know man, I’m sorry. It was all Dylan’s idea”  
“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHOS IDEA IT WAS!” Kevin walked closer to Chris but a stern voice stopped him.

“What is going on here!?” Coach B yelled as he walked towards the boys.

Everyone from the bleachers had wide eyes. None of them expected a fight to break out.

“NOTHING. I’M OUT OF HERE” Kevin stormed off.

Coach B looked down at Dylan and back up at Chris.

“Coach B, Dylan fell down and Chris and Kevin were just trying to help.” Nazz covered for them. She gave Chris a look. Chris nodded and went along with the lie. 

“Get him to the first aid tent. NOW.” Coach B demanded.

* * *

  
"Let's take you home Double Dee." Ed kept one arm around his friend.

Double Dee was slightly sobbing, but quickly regathered himself.  
"One moment, please? I need to retrieve some items from my locker."  
"We will go with you" Eddy insisted.  
"Please, Eddy. I will be fine. I need a second to think"

“We will wait for you outside.” Eddy wasn’t happy to leave his friend alone, but considering the circumstances, he wanted his friend to have a moment to catch his breath.

Edd walked into the school’s building.

As Edd walked, he wiped away the rest of the tears in his eyes.

_I can’t believe I am doing this. I hope it’s not too late…I just…can’t anymore…_

Edd walked to the science hall, and towards his biology class.

He knew that Miss Greta’s contact information was on the door’s window in case a student needed to reach her for any reason.

Edd took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He was lucky enough that Dylan gave his phone back to him.

Shaky hands unlocked his phone and dialed the number.

***DIAL TONE***

Edd kept taking deep breaths.

**_“Hello?”_ **

Edd held his breath as he heard his teacher. He let out an exhale.

**_“Miss Greta? It is I, Eddward Vincent.”_ **

**_“Yes! Eddward, Hello! Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, I am fine. I was calling in regards to the science academy? Is it too late? I do apologize for my calling at this hour”_ **

**_“I thought you were never going to call! No, it is not too late. But can you have your stuff packed in such short notice?”_ **

Edd heard the excitement in her voice and that made his stomach turn a little.

**_“Yes, I can be ready”_ **

**_“Okay! Pack your belongings, and I will meet you here at the school at 9am sharp okay?”_ **

**_“Okay…”_ **

**_“See you tomorrow!”_ **

Edd hung up the phone, and walked off to his friends.


	13. Dylan's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crazy things happening lately, and i lost motivation to keep writing.  
> This chapter is just a filler.  
> Enjoy :)

It was a hot summer night, the skies were clear and there was a slight breeze in the air. Dylan was walking home from football practice. During the summer, he trained with his friends. About 10 minutes outside of Peach Creek there was a park in the area and it was perfect to play sports. That's where Dylan had spent most of his summer nights. He wanted to be good for football try outs come school time.   
Dylan decided to take a short cut on his way home. He was feeling tired, so the shortest way home, the better.   
Dylan had his football bag hanging on his back and headphones listening to some hip hop music.   
He noticed a car in the street he was walking on. It looked familiar. It had the same bumper sticker as his dads, and the same license plate. That gave it away.  
_What's my Dad doing here? At this time?_  
He walked closer to the car. And noticed two people in it.  
_What the fuck?_  
As he walked closer, he saw two people in the car, fondling each other. The windows of the car were steamed up.   
Dylan was scared that someone had broken into his dad's car so he gave a hard knock on the car's window.  
This startled the two people locked in the car.  
"What the fuck is going on in there?"  
The window slowly rolled down.  
"Dad?" Dylan asked.  
"Dylan, what are you doing here!?" His dad was surprised and freaked out at the same time.  
The other person in the car leaned forward to show his face.   
"Oh my god...Jerry?" Dylan questioned in disbelief.  
"Son...I can explain"  
"What about mom? Are you gay now?"  
"It's very complicated son, let me explain."  
"I can assure you Dylan, this is not how I wanted you to find out about me" Jerry added.  
"Shut the fuck up, and leave my dad alone!"  
"Dylan watch your tone!"  
"Whatever, I'll see you at home!" Dylan stormed off.  
"Jerry, I think it's time for you to leave now. I'll call you later."  
"Sure thing sweetheart." Jerry kissed Dylan's father and left the vehicle.

* * *

  
**Days later...**  
***knock knock***  
"Leave me alone!" Dylan shouted from his bedroom.  
"Hunny, we need to talk" Dylan's mother calmly demanded. She opened his door slowly. She wasn't alone, she was with his father.  
"What do you guys want?” Dylan sighed.  
"Son, we need to discuss what you saw with me and Jerry."  
"You mean that faggot..."  
"Watch it kid" Dylan's father got angry.  
"Hunny, that's not the kind of language we want in this house."  
"Fine..."  
"Look" His mom put an arm around him. "Your father and I...we aren't in love anymore."  
"I know this is hard to hear, but I'm homosexual. I've known for a while and I tried to hang on, but I can't any longer."  
"Are you serious?" Dylan started to tear up.  The words that were coming out from his parent's mouth were too much for him. His parents knew that it was time to let their son know. They've been trying to keep it a secret until Dylan graduated high school, but because of what happened, they thought it would be best to tell him now.  
"Just know that your mother and I love you very much."  
Dylan looked up at his dad.  
"I can't believe you would ruin our family for some homo!"  
"Dylan, please! Language! Try and understand where your father is coming from."  
"How can I understand this!? I don't!" Dylan ran out of his room and ran off to a nearby park to settle his nerves.  
"He'll come around." Dylan's mother rubbed her husband's back in comfort.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope my son will accept me"

* * *

  
_How can my dad do this to our family? I fucking hate faggots...they ruined my family._

 

  
Dylan started pacing back and forward.   
Ever since his parents told him about Jerry and the divorce, he hasn't been the same. He blamed Jerry and he blamed all homosexuals. He hated them. He carried a lot of anger in him. Things got rough at home ever since the talk. Dylan barely spoke to his father and the times that Jerry was around, he hid himself in his room.

Dylan’s father soon moved out of the house to live with Jerry, so they can start their lives together. His father tried every attempt to get his son to stay over and spend some time with him, but Dylan never showed. His mom tried to comfort him, but that didn’t work either.

When Dylan saw Double Dee at school, it reminded him of the pain he was going through at home. Since he couldn’t take out his anger on his dad or his new boyfriend, he used Double Dee as an outlet, a punching bag. And it felt good.


	14. I want to repress your good bye.

All three Eds were in the front of the school near the drop off area.

Ed was hugging Double Dee while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Double Dee, please don't leave!" Ed cried.

Double Dee was teary eyed as he hugged his friend.

"I'm sorry Ed. But I must do this. I will be back before you know it" Edd tried to cheer up his friend. Ed loved having Double Dee around. It made him feel safe. Edd had only 3 bags packed. The night before he gathered only his important items. Since his parents were away most of the time, they transferred money into Edd’s savings account monthly. Over time, Edd collected the money. He decided to take some out and use it for anything he might need while at the academy. He made a quick call to his parents before coming to school. Since they were never home, they agreed that going to an academy would be best for their son. There he wouldn’t be alone.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" Ed sighed.

"He's not dying Lumpy! Relax!" Eddy mentioned. Eddy tried to hide the lump in his throat. He was sad to see his friend go. Especially since the main reason for leaving is from what happened the night before.

Eddy looked at Double Dee with a sad yet understanding look.

"Promise me you'll be okay out there, Sockhead."

"Do not worry Eddy. I will be fine" Double Dee gave Eddy an assuring smile.

"If you need me, here." Edd handed Eddy a piece of paper with some information written on it.

"And please remember. Refrain from giving this out to anyone"

Eddy slipped the paper in his pocket.

"Don't worry Sockhead, I promise"

Miss Greta called out to Edd from the bus.

“Eddward, it’s time to go now. The bus is leaving!”

The three Eds gave each other one last hug, then Edd proceeded to the bus.

Before getting on, he turned to his friend to say one last good bye.

"Take care fellas." He waved his skinny white arm.

He then walked onto the bus and took his seat.

"I'm super sad Eddy!" Ed cried out.

"Me too big guy...me too. It's not going to be the same without him..."

* * *

 

_What even happened last night..._

Kevin woke up in the middle of the day, head against his pillow and looking up towards the ceiling.

Kevin pulled his pulsing right hand towards his face. He saw redness all over his knuckles.

He blacked out and didn't remember punching Dylan until he saw his hand.

As soon as he got home from last night, he went straight to his father's liquor cabinet and downed at least 5 shots of whiskey. He wanted to forget what had happened. For a moment the whiskey helped, but as soon as he woke up the next day, it hit him. It hit him hard. With a dizzy head, and blurred memory, it all came back to him.

The events that happened the night before made Kevin sick.

***BUZZ*BUZZ*BUZZ***

The ringer from his phone made him cringe. His head was pounding and the slightest sound felt like a train driving over his head at full speed.

He rolled over his bed and reached for his phone that was ringing and vibrating from his night stand.

He swiped **_"answer"_**

**_"Hel..."_** Kevin coughed trying to moisten his dry mouth ** _. "Hello?"_**

**_"Kevin! Sweetie!"_** Nazz's voice seemed relieved. **_"I've been trying to text and call all last night and this morning. Are you okay?"_**

Kevin looked at his phone and swiped down to see his notifications. He saw 6 missed calls and 14 text messages.

**_"I'm sorry...I fell asleep last night"_ **

**_"Are you okay?"_** She asked once more.

**_"I'm fine..."_** He was lying. He wasn't fine. He was still upset that his loser teammates would humiliate his dork.

**_"Okay hun. Just wanted to check in. Have you seen FaceShare at all?"_ **

**_"No, what's going on?"_ **

**_"There's so many pictures of the half time show! Ones with...Double Dee"_ **

Kevin's heart sank. He put Nazz on speaker and clicked on the FaceShare app. He scrolled through the timeline.

**_"This is so fucked up..."_ **

There was pictures and jokes about Edd. And other posts about how cruel the joke was.

Then he scrolled and found a picture of him and Dylan.

**_"You still there Kev?"_ **

**_"Nazz...I fucked Dylan up huh?"_** Kevin half smiled at the picture. It made him feel slightly better. It was two pictures placed side by side. The first one captured the punch perfectly and the second one showed Dylan passed out on the ground.

**_"Dylan was unconscious for a couple hours. You hurt him really bad."_ **

**_"The fucker deserved it! Piece of shit...he did this to Edd"_ **

Kevin heard Nazz gasp over the phone.

**_"I had no idea he was behind it. How do you know?"_ **

**_"I just know...he's been picking on the dork the entire semester. He got what was coming to him."_ **

**_"Aw poor Double Dee"_** Nazz sighed. She felt bad about what happened. But she was more concerned that her boyfriend got that angry.

**_"How come you did that to him Kev?"_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_"I mean, you used to pick on Double Dee a lot...and you know how much he gets bullied. I'm just curious as to why you would stick up for him the way you did. I’ve seen you angry, but not last night. That was a whole new level dude."_ **

Kevin was stunned by the question. He didn't know how to answer it. The feeling of sticking up for Double Dee came as instinct.

**_"Dylan has been getting on my nerves lately and that just pissed me off. Double Dee helped me study for my biology test and it was because of him I passed. It was because of him, I was able to play in the game"_ **

**_"Oh..."_** Nazz felt speechless. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to bring up that Kevin lied about being in detention. But she knew how upset he was, and didn’t want to cause any more harm. It did hurt her that he wasn’t honest.

**_"Anyways Nazz, I got to go. I need to wash up."_ **

**_"Can I at least come by later? We can order a pizza and watch a movie?"_ **

**_"Sure."_ **

**_"I love you Kevin..."_ **

**_"Me too."_ **

** Click. **

Kevin dragged himself out of bed and hopped in the shower.

He let the hot water run down his body. Steam filled the bathroom quickly. He stood in the shower with his head down.

_Nazz had a point...why did I go crazy? I just want to protect him...make sure he's safe. I need to go over his house...I need to apologize to him. Tell him it wasn't my fault. And if I would have known...I would have stopped it. I'd do anything to see my dork smile again._

Kevin looked up at the shower head, water now running down his chest.

_My dork?...My...dork..._

His chest tightened. He tried to ignore his feelings for so long. He hid his thoughts about Edd in the back of his mind. But what happened last night triggered him.

_I...like him..._

Kevin got out of the shower, brushed his teeth and put on a red jacket and black basketball shorts. He capped on his hat, backwards, and put on some workout shoes. He then glided downstairs.

"Kevin, hunny? Are you okay? Do you want some lunch?"

Kevin's mom was worried about her son because he came home late and slept late. She knew her son was popular, but she was always worried when he was out. She wasn't an over protective mom, rather she let him do his own thing. But as a mother, she worried about her son’s safety.

"Nah Mom, I'm okay. I'll eat when I come back. I need to go take care of something right now."

"Okay baby, be careful. Call me if anything"

Kevin grabbed a bottled water from his fridge and downed it before heading out.

He hurried to the front door and ran to Edd's house.

* * *

 

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Dork! Please! It's Kevin, I need to talk to you!"

After knocking a couple times, he went to the side window to try and peek through.

"He's not here Shovel Dick"

A very familiar voice made Kevin jump. He turned around to see Eddy and Ed up against Edd's fence. Eddy and Ed had been sitting in Edd’s backyard playing a card game, something that all three of them used to play back in middle school.

"What the fuck do you mean he's not there? Where is he?" Kevin's stomach dropped.

"He left for this science school. He's not coming back" Eddy threw those words towards Kevin.

"He said he'll be back by graduation!" Ed blurted.

"Why did he go? He never said anything..." Kevin's voice cracked.

"He was sick and tired of your friend's bullshit...so he left."

Kevin's eyes watered a bit, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Whatever...See you dorks later..."

Kevin put his hands in his pocket and walked back home.

"Kevin looked so sad Eddy"

"He should be sad. I hope he feels like shit"

Kevin walked home and as soon as he stepped inside, he ran upstairs to check his phone.

He scrolled through FaceShare hoping to see any status updates, but saw no trace of Edd's profile. He got worried until he remembered that he has Edd's number saved.

_Should I call him? No, he might ignore my call…I’ll text him instead._

He clicked **NEW MESSAGE.**

**[[** Edd...Double Dee...Dork...

I'm so sorry for last night. I promise, I had nothing to do with it. Please forgive me. I promise I will protect you better next time. I don't want anything happening to you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please come back....I need to talk to you… -Kevin **]]**

He pressed **send**.

Soon after, he got an immediate response.

Butterflies filled his stomach and relief when he saw

**[[NEW MESSAGE:DOUBLE DORK]]**

He opened it.

**[[** The phone you reached is not in service any longer. Please enter a different number or try another party's extension. Thank you. **]]**

Kevin stared at the screen for 5 minutes, with tears rolling down his face.

Speechless.


	15. For the best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, short chapter!  
> Better stuff coming soon, promise!  
> Thanks for reading.  
> :)

It was going to be a 2 hour bus ride and 3 1/2 hour flight to the academy.

After the bus ride, Edd quickly hurried to the gate where his plane was about to take off. The bus was no big deal, but something about being so high up in the air made his stomach turn.

He handed his boarding pass to the flight assistant and proceed the walk onto the plane. He then stuffed his carryon bag on top and took his seat next to the window. This was the first time Edd felt completely alone. He missed his friends.

**_“Attention all passengers, this will be about 3 ½ hours until our destination. Please be aware of our safety exists and procedures. We will be taking off shortly, thank you for riding West airlines.”_ **

The flight attendants walked up and down the isles making sure everyone was safely buckled in and comfortable.

One of them approached Edd.

“Can I get you anything sweetie? A pillow? Blanket?” She leaned over to offer assistance to Edd.

Edd nervously smiled. “N..No…Thank you. I will be fine for now. I appreciate it”

“Okay sweetie, let me know. My name is Catherine.”

She left and went onto the next passenger and Edd sunk into his seat.

Edd pulled out his phone and started to play some indie music he had downloaded a couple weeks ago. He put headphones in his ears, sighed a huge sigh from relief and closed his eyes.

_Did I make a mistake?_

He crunched up his face to try and shake off the horrible memories from the past semester of high school.

_No. No mistake. This is what's best for me. Besides Ed and Eddy, I am glad to be away from that wretched school._

He then leaned his head up against the head rest. Still eyes closed.

_But Kevin. Oh the look on his face when he saw me. I know he had nothing to do with it. I'm not stupid. But it was humiliating and I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again._ __  
  


Edd started drifting into a deep sleep, but that was about to be soon interrupted.

****BUZZ**

**  
A vibrate on his phone alerted him, and woke him up. He was half awake and half asleep. He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked his screen.

  
_Kevin?_

He read with one eye open.

_“Edd...Double Dee...Dork..._ __  
I'm so sorry for last night. I promise, I had nothing to do with it.  
Please forgive me.  
I promise I will protect you better next time.  
I don't want anything happening to you.  
I don't know what I would do if I lost you.  
Please come back....  
I need to talk to you..  
-Kevin”  
  


Edd's heart sank, stomach empty. Those words pierced through him like cupid's love arrow. He thought about reaching back to him. How amazing it would be to turn the dream he had about him and Kevin on top of the Ferris wheel into a reality. Edd felt a rush of emotions, but he couldn't handle going back to Peach Creek. At least not now. 

  


_The humiliating torture if they found out I liked Kevin. And even worse for Kevin if_...

He looked at the message again.

_...what if he's really trying to protect me? As a friend? And nothing more?.. I am thinking too much into this._

He read it once more before replying.

_Kevin doesn't need to be worried about me. He doesn't need any stress. He'll be happy with Nazz and football. I can't burden him with my worries..._

**_“Attention passengers, please turn off all cellular devices or set them onto airplane mode. Also use the facilities if needed. We will be leaving in 5 minutes.”_ **

Edd quickly typed a response back. As hard as it was for him, to him it was for the best. A couple tears rolled down his face while typing. 

  
**[[** The phone you reached is not in service any longer. Please enter a different number or try another party's extension. Thank you. **]]**

  
Edd pressed send. He took out a folded piece of tissue paper from his shoulder bag and wiped his tears. He picked up his phone again and searched through the contacts. He found Kevin's number. Edd blocked the number and put his phone on airplane mode so that he will receive no more notifications. He put back on his indie music and fell asleep.

The plane took off.


	16. 3 years later..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNDDD the story continues..  
> :)

_Sophomore year..._

 

 

_Junior year..._

 

 

_Senior year..._

  
  
**Graduation**

  
"Ed! You big lump! Hold still!"  


Eddy tried to hold his friend still while trying to adjust his tie.  


"Eddy! It makes my throat itchy, do I have to wear this?" Ed whined.  
  
Ed and Eddy were preparing themselves for their graduation ceremony. Both of them were at Eddy's house getting dressed in nice clothes for their graduation. It had already been three years since their best friend went away. Ed had grown a little bit taller since the last time Double Dee had seen him. He developed a scruff of facial hair and kept his hair short and messy. Throughout the years, Ed wanted to make sure he did something for himself so he studied hard and was able to get into a culinary school specializing in baked goods. He has dreams of one day opening a bakery with the name The Buttered Toast.   
Eddy had also taken school more seriously as well. Since Double Dee wasn't around to push them, he made it his goal to push himself. And it worked. He took part in auto shop classes and learned mechanics. In his senior year he learned how to take part a car and rebuild it. Of course, his scheming personality never left him. He decided to take his passion for fixing cars and scamming people to business school. There he would learn all the tricks and tips into becoming a great car salesman.   
  
"We have to look...decent. Sock Head hasn't seen us since freshmen year and I just want him to be proud of us. So fucking hold still you shit!"

 

"Double Dee is going to be proud regardless Eddy! Now leave my tie alone! You're choking me!"

 

"Fine fucker. Look sloppy!" Eddy snarled.

   
The two Ed boys finished getting ready and headed downstairs.  


***Knock Knock Knock***

  
"Eddy, someone is at your door!"  


"I'm right here big guy! No need to shout!" Eddy walked over to the door and opened it without even paying attention to who was behind the door.  


"What do you want?" Eddy annoyingly asked.  


"Excuse me Eddy, but that is not the proper way to greet your guest!"  


As soon as Eddy heard that familiar, formal tone voice he looked up and smiled.  


There standing in his door way was his best friend, who he had not seen in 3 years. He was different. He still had that same black and white beanie on his head with the same shoulder length hair, but his body grew a bit taller and instead of being a slim fragile little boy, he turned into a perfectly shaped heartthrob. Kind of like the men you see on those swimsuit advertisements. He was wearing a red v neck shirt that hugged his chest and abs perfectly. His arms didn't get that big but you could definitely see some definition. He also wore tight black pants that hugged his ass in the way that made it almost irresistible to grab hold of. Edd no longer came as a target to anyone.  


"DOUBLE DEE!" Ed shouted and ran to him, gripping him in a tight hug.  


"Hello Ed!" Double Dee smiled and tried to hug his friend back, but his arms were squished by Ed's hug.  


"I thought you were going to get here in the middle of the ceremony?" Eddy questioned. He was surprised to see Double Dee, but even happier that he came a little earlier than expected.  
"I rearranged my schedule so I can come in accordance to your ceremony schedule" Edd choked. "Can you please release me Ed, you are choking me."  


"Oh I'm sorry Double Dee!" Ed let go and backed away.  


"Geeze Sock Head, what happened to you? You look like you came out of a magazine!" Eddy pointed out Edd's obvious new look.  


Edd chuckled. "I wanted to come back as less of a target to bullying"  


"You still upset about Dylan? I told you, he's long gone. After Kevin beat the shit out of him, he transferred to a different school. He was too embarrassed to show his face after what Kevin did to him."  


"Oh I am aware Eddy, you not need to remind me." Edd paused. "What do you mean what Kevin did?"  


"Dude, Kevin beat the living shit out of Dylan..." Eddy kind of laughed but tried to be serious at the same time. 

 

"Why on earth would he do that?" Double Dee questioned Eddy. The thought of Kevin sticking up for him made him blush on the inside. 

 

"Because he is a piece of shit and deserved it!" 

 

"Oh and Double Dee, Chris is still around. But he's no harm anymore. He stayed out of the way" Ed added.  


"I did not come with intentions of getting revenge on anyone. I just felt the need to change my approach"  


All three heard a car door slam.  


"Oh, where are my manners!?" Edd quickly remember who he had left in the car.  


"You mean, you're not alone?" Eddy looked towards the driveway at a young man leaning on the car door.

 

The young man was wearing tightly fitted khaki pants with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Over the white shirt was a navy blue sweater vest. He was nicely built and framed. Almost like a small upside down triangle. His chest muscles were defined perfectly. From the sleeves, his biceps bulged. He had a soft tan glow to him. His hair was different though. It was a bright teal color. Not in an obnoxious way, no, he made it look natural. His hair was spiked and styled to the side. The way he carried himself was with only confidence. Someone that you would see walk by and be intimidated by yet curious at the same time. He had a charm to him for sure. He pulled a box of cigarettes from his back pocket and grabbed his lighter. He put one cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. The smell of a fresh lit menthol breezed through Eddy's front porch.  


"Please excuse me, I am very rude." Edd apologized to Ed and Eddy who were curiously wondering who Edd brought home.  


"Nathan, please join us why don't you?" Edd called.  


Nathan walked towards them.  


Edd coughed as the smell become stronger.  


"Nathan! I thought I advised you to give up that horrid habit!" Edd coughed more.  


Nathan wrapped his free arm around Edd.  


"You said not to smoke in the car baby cakes. I'm outside. I'm a free man" Nathan smirked as he smoked one last puff, took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it on the ground then brushed it to the side. He let out a hand to shake Ed and Eddy's hand.  


"Gentlemen. It's quite a pleasure. I'm Goldberg. Nathan Goldberg. The smart one likes to call me by my government name. But I prefer Sexy God.... Or Nat. Whichever you please." Nat grinned. He then looked up and down Ed and Eddy. "Might I say, you two look quite fashionable...Except for that tie." He pointed at Ed. "May I?" 

  
Ed slowly nodded in caution and Nat then fixed it.  


"There. It's perfect"  


"Who the fuck..." Eddy shook his head. "No, where the fuck did you find this guy?"  


Nat laughed. He was used to coming off too strong and Eddy's impression wasn't something he had not already encountered before.  


"Well actually Eddy, I've..." Edd tried explaining.  


"Let me explain." Nat interrupted.  


"I went to that science shit. Saw Edd. Became his friend. Now we're inseparable." He wrapped his arm around Edd once more, and then kissed him on the cheek. "He's my baby doll" Nat joked and Edd blushed.  


Ed and Edd gave each other a weird look. They both knew that their friend was gay. It was a conversation they all had during their last semester of sophomore year. But they never thought that they would see their friend being affectionate or receiving affection from anyone. Only because Edd had always complained how filthy the human mouth was and how it was disgusting to swap germs with someone.

"I thought I told you, we are not an item. Nor are we in any kind of intimate relationship. Strictly friends, and nothing more." Edd assured his standings with Nat.  


"Whatever you say sweet cheeks" Nat winked.  


"Eddy, Nat kind of reminds me of Kevin!" Edd tilted his head side ways and looked at Nat.  


"I was thinking the same thing bug guy!" Eddy agreed. Nat and Kevin had the same cocky approach.   


"Who's Kevin, Double Delicious? Anyone I should be worried about?" Nat looked at Edd who was still under his arm.  


"No one special, just a neighbor and childhood acquaintance" Edd hadn't been reminded of Kevin in a while. Since he blocked out what happened his freshman year, he blocked out Kevin as well. Being back at Peach Creek sent memories of Kevin through his head. Even Kevin's name sent a warm feeling at the bottom of his stomach.  


"Ah..I see. Well if he is anything like me, then good for him. Lucky actually ..." And Nat emphasized lucky. "Lucky for him I should say!"  


Edd chuckled at Nat's response. But it made him remember freshmen year.  
_I wonder how Kevin is doing. It's been so long...last I heard from him was the text he sent..._

* * *

 

"I can't do this anymore Kevin!" Nazz shouted.  


She and Kevin were in Kevin's room on his bed. Both of them were sitting in the middle of his queen sized mattress.   


"What do you mean, Nazz? Can't do what?" Kevin kept his eyes on his twiddling fingers. He didn't want to look up at her. He had known that the past three years haven't been the easiest for her. He kept distance from her and everyone after Edd left. The only thing he focused on was sports and his studies. Since the first semester of freshmen year, Kevin vowed to get good grades. And he did. He had the highest grade point average in his grade and also received a sports scholarship. After freshman year, Kevin began to play Varsity Football, Baseball, and even track. He became an all-around athlete. He was also the valedictorian and was giving the ceremony speech that night.

  
"Us...Kevin..." Nazz teared up.  


He and Nazz had been together all of high school. Each year they were crowned cutest couple of their grade. At prom, they were King and Queen. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple who had no flaws. In the yearbook? Most likely to get married? Kevin Barr and Nazz Fitzgerald. But no one saw how it really was between them. In private, Kevin was on auto pilot. He hardly shown any interest in her. No effort in their relationship. It was Nazz who made every attempt. Sure, Kevin did a few things here and there, but he felt forced to. It didn't come natural, and Nazz saw that. It tore her apart inside.  


"Do you even love me, Kevin?" You can hear the lump in her voice.  


Kevin looked up at her, she had her head down and a tear flowed down onto his bed comforter. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't love her…not the way she loved him. His heart had always been where he left it. That day after the freshmen homecoming game.  


"I'm...so" Kevin teared up and choked on his words. "I'm so sorry Nazz...you know I love you, and you've been my best friend for like...ever..."  


"But you don't love me like I love you, do you?"  


Kevin started to sniffle. He was now crying. He shook his head no.  


Nazz took off the necklace he gave her, the one he gave to her for her 16th birthday. It was a tiny silver chain with a letter "K" charm on it. She put it in the palm of his hand and closed his fist, wrapping both her hands in his closed fist.  


"Kevin. It's okay." She sighed.  


He looked her in the eyes. She saw every ounce of pain he was hiding behind those piercing green eyes.  


"I knew it from the beginning. Since freshmen year hun. I saw you once..." She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "Remember at lunch, the day of the homecoming game?"  


"What about it?..." Kevin hated being reminded of that night.  


"At lunch, I noticed you looking at someone...you had a look that I've only seen in love movies. Ones where the guys have that hopeless romantic look in their eyes when they're staring at the girl they like."  


Kevin's heart stopped for a split second. He remembered that lunch, it was the last time he saw Edd smiling.  


"I know you were staring at Double Dee..." Nazz confessed. "I didn't want to believe it, but I've never seen you look at me the way you looked at him...Am I wrong?"

  
Kevin didn't know what to say. He didn't realize Nazz caught him admiring the dork from afar.  


"You're not wrong..." Kevin admitted.  


"I didn't want to think anything, but I know what I saw, and I just denied it hoping I was wrong....you love him...don't you Kev?"

  
Kevin hadn't thought about Edd that way in a while. But this conversation reminded him of all those study sessions and the feelings he had for the dork. He didn't want to lose Nazz, so he told her the truth.   


"I love Double Dee Nazz. I fucking love that dork so much that it hurts me..." Kevin put his face in the palm of his hands and started to let go. "I have been in denial for 3 years. After he left...I was torn inside...each time in the hallway I kept looking hopelessly for that stupid gapped tooth smile..." He cried even harder.  


Nazz put her hand on Kevin's shoulder.  


"Hun, you'll be okay. I'm here for you no matter what happens. I'll always be your friend"

Kevin wiped his tears.  


"Really Nazz? Even after all the pain I caused you?"

  
"You didn't cause me any pain dude. I should have known from the beginning. It's alright. Plus, it was nice to be the cutest couple at Peach Creek. I don't regret anything we shared together. We both had some great memories." She tried to cheer both of them up. "Now come on, let's get dressed and get our last night of high school over with."

 

“My speech though? It has you in it…as my girlfriend?” Kevin remembered what he wrote down.

 

Nazz chuckled at bit. “It’s okay dude, we can pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend for one more night. I mean, we did it for 4 years right?”

 

Kevin gave Nazz a sad look.

  
“Too early for jokes?” She smiled nervously.

 

Kevin nodded, then they both started laughing. No matter what happened between them, they will always have their friendship to fall back on. Even though they didn’t love each other in the way everyone thought, they loved each other as friends, and that couldn’t be broken.

 

Both of them hugged and then proceeded to get ready for graduation.


	17. Graduation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying.   
> Thanks for reading :)

**_Graduation song plays._ **

  
Peach Creek's senior class stalks walking out  
  
**In the stands**  
  
"Nathan, can you find Ed or Eddy?" Edd put his hand to his forehead to make shade to block out the sun. He was trying to find his friends in the crowd of students walking.   
  
"Relax baby doll! They're coming. You’re not going to miss them." Nat reassured Edd, and he then spotted a young blonde walking down.

"Hey babe, who's the blonde babe with the big tits?"  
  
Edd gave Nat a nasty look. "Please behave yourself. That is highly inappropriate!"  
  
"No seriously! She's a babe! Who is that?"

Edd found the only perky blonde with nicely shaped breast walking in Nat’s visual.

"Nazz?" He confirmed that it was Nazz that Nat was admiring.   
  
"The fuck kinda name is Nazz?" Nat raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Quiet you! No need for foul language.” Edd scolded. “She's a nice girl. She lives in my neighborhood.”  
  
"Nazz and Nat? Nat and Nazz. Nazzat? It has a lovely ring to it, doesn't it Double Babe?" Nat tried to get a rise out of Edd. But Edd was too busy looking for his friends.  
  
"Yes sure, it sounds lovely, but she is already spoken for." Edd brushed Nat's vulgar comments off and continued to search. "Look! I found them!"

\--------  
  
"There's so many people Eddy!" Ed nervously whispered to Eddy while looking at the bleachers filled with people.   
  
"Just keep your eyes on the walk way lumpy. You don't want to..."

Eddy was interrupted by Ed's fall to the ground. The crowd in the stands chuckled a bit.

"Get up you fool! Everyone is staring!"

“Opps” Ed laughed and quickly got up.

 --------

Edd face palmed his hand and laughed quietly. His friends haven’t changed at all.

 --------

The ceremony continued.   
  
The whole senior class was now in their seats.  
It started with the school's fight song played by the choir, followed by the marching band. Then each counselor spoke and then the principal.  
  
"I wonder who is giving the valedictorian speech." Edd thought out loud.  


“Well whoever is giving it won’t ever come close to how great your speech was at our little graduation.” Nat smiled at Edd who was focused on the principal.

_He’s such a cute nerd. Does he even know how fucking adorable he is?_

\--------  
The principal spoke. "Okay now I would like to welcome your class valedictorian. This young man has shown excellent academic skills and achievement. Not only was he brilliant in the classroom, but he also gave us many victories in our athletic games against our other competitors. With everything that he's accomplished, he plans on attending Peach Creek Community College and from there he will major in science while maintaining his love for sports."  
  
_It can't be him....it can't be....can it?_ Edd anxiously waited in his seat.  
  
"Please give a round of applause to Kevin Barr, your class valedictorian!"

The senior class cheered as Kevin walked up. Edd's heart melted as he watched Kevin make his way to the stage.   _I don't believe it....he still looks as gorgeous as ever..._

\--------                                                        

Kevin placed both arms on the podium and looked at his classmates. He smiled.

“Salutations senior class of Peach Creek. We fucking did it!”  
  
The principal quickly hushed Kevin.  


"MR. BARR! LANGUAGE!"  


Kevin laughed from behind the podium.  
"I'm sorry Miss B. I'm just too excited"  


The whole class chuckled at the comment.  
Kevin turned back to face the laughing crowd.  


"Please excuse my language, she's correct. I should be more respectful."  


Edd from the stands watched in awe.  
_He sounds so...beautiful._  
  


Nat nudged Edd. "That's Kevin? Yo what the fuck, he's nothing like me, darling. Clearly I'm waaay hotter." Nat crossed his arms and sat back into his seat.  


"My fellow students, it has been a huge honor to represent all of you. Without your love and support, I wouldn't be here tonight. As we go our separate ways I don't want us to ever forget all the memories we all shared together. First days of freshmen year, trying to awkwardly find our way through the halls, to senior year where we spent hours studying to pass our finals. And of course all the friendships we made and bonds that will never be broken. That's what I want us all to remember. So when the real world hits us...and I mean hits us hard...at least we will still have these moments to remind us where we came from. We got through high school together and no matter what we will always be a part of each other's journey. We can and we will get through anything life throws at us.

 

I can’t forget to give a special thanks to everyone who was close to me during high school. Who accepted me at my worst and loved me at my best. I would like to thank all of my friends, my family and of course my lovely girlfriend, Nazz."

  
Kevin pointed Nazz out, and she giggled and blushed quietly as some of the students “awed”.

 

“Oh so she’s taken by THAT guy?” Nat curiously questioned. “Challenge accepted.”

  
“Will you stop it!” Edd waved a hand to hush down Nat.

 

“What baby? You jealous?” Nat winked at Edd. Edd didn’t know how to respond, so instead he just gave Nat an angry look which made Nat quiet down.

  
"But most of all...I would like to thank one person in particular. This person helped me my first semester of high school. Never once doubted me and pushed me to my full potential. This person believed in me when I didn’t believe in myself. This person motivated me to excel during my high school years. That person was my main motivation and inspiration. Unfortunately due to certain circumstances, I haven't seen this person since homecoming of freshmen year. But if I did see this person again, I would say 'thank you because without you, I wouldn't have had it in myself to achieve anything of this'. With that being said, I would like to congratulate you all and good luck in your future endeavors!   
Kevin...out!!"  
Kevin left the stage and the crowd cheered.

\--------  
Edd had a tear in his eye.  
_Was he talking about me? Oh my. I'm so proud of you..._  
  
"Eddward my love, are you touched?" Nat was curious about the tear.  
  
"Remember that boy I told you that I helped out before I left?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Edd pointed Kevin out to Nat.  
  
"Well shit! That's all you then. Good job sweet cheeks! You’re the mystery person he was talking about." Nat kissed Edd's cheek.  
  
Edd wiped the kiss off his cheek.  
"Do you have no clue what kind of filthy, ungodly diseases are in a person's mouth!?"  
  
"You love it" Nat grinned a sexy ass smile, almost taunting him.  
  
Edd blushed. "Calm down Nathan."

\--------  
  
"Well it is now the moment you all have been waiting for. You may now turn your tassels to the left. Good job every one. I will miss you all. You guys are now the graduated class of this year. Good luck!"  
  
The senior class cheered and some threw caps in the air.

* * *

  
  
Out in the grassy fields everyone met their family and friends for photos and gifts.  
  
Edd and Nat were patiently waiting for Ed and Eddy to come out.  
  
"Smart Edd boy!" A familiar voice called Edd's name. Edd turned around.  
  
"Rolf?" Edd was surprised. He grinned big.   
"What a pleasant surprise! Where have you been? I thought you moved down south. When did you get back?"  
  
"Ah yes, the south was perfect for Rolf. But my home is here. With my friends. I couldn't miss the graduation”  
  
Nat gazed at Rolf with confusion and his head tilted to the side. _Why is he talking in both first and third person..._  
  
"Who's the blue haired boy? Who's hair reminds me of grandmother's blueberry fish pie" Rolf curiously looked at a very confused Nat.  
  
Nat made a disgusted face at the comment. _Blueberry fish?....pie?....Oh lord._  
  
"Manners...sorry. This is my friend Nathan. He came back with me from the science Academy I attended in my high school years." Edd properly introduced his new friend.   
  
Nat lent out a firm handshake with a fake smile.

  
"Please to meet you Rolf...boy?” Nat chuckled. “Please address me as Nat"   
  
"Please do not mock the son of shepherd. Please to meet you too" Rolf dogged Nat for a second then smiled.  
Nat felt the tension he had caused and awkwardly smiled back.

  
Edd spotted Ed and Eddy from a distance.  
  
"Oh look! There they are! Hurry! We must leave before we lose them. Rolf are you tagging along?" Edd politely offered.   
  
"Sadly no Smart Edd. However! My grandmother is handing me her cabin for a graduation party. I assume I will see you Ed boys and blue hair boy there, yes?"   
  
"It's Nat" Nat said under his breath, arms crossed.   
  
"Please excuse him. But yes, we will be there. Thank you Rolf!" Edd grabbed Nat and walked away.

* * *

  
  
"Omg Rolf is that you!?" Kevin yelled and ran up to the tall, tan, dark blue haired boy.   
  
"Kevin!" Rolf and Kevin engaged in a manly bromance hug.  
  
"When did you get back man!?" Kevin was surprised to see his friend. He thought Rolf was gone for good after he told everyone he was moving down south to raise a farm. They still kept in contact though, and of course kept their bromance alive via text and email and an occasional phone call.   
  
"The question is not when did I come back. The important thing to focus your brain on is I am here!" Rolf knocked on Kevin’s head.   
  
"Whatever you say man!" Kevin laughed.

“I am throwing a get together at my grandmother’s house. You will attend, yes?”

“I’m so there man!”

“And Nazz? She will be there?”

“Yea, about that man. I have to catch you up on some stuff.”  


“Tell Rolf all about it on the way over.”

 

* * *

 

“I am so proud of you both!” Double Dee wrapped his arms around Ed and Eddy.

“Thanks Sock Head. If it wasn’t for your constant nagging, we wouldn’t have been able to pull any of this off.” Eddy gulped the lump in his throat.

“Yeah Double Dee! Thank you for always nagging us!” Ed squeezed their hug even tighter.

“Ed!” Double Dee gasped for air.

“Loosen up Ed! You’re choking us!” Eddy demanded.

“I’m sorry guys, but it’s been a while since we’ve all been together like this” Ed let go. “I’ve missed this. Promise you will never leave again Double Dee.” Ed’s face frowned.

Double Dee saw the sadness in both his friend’s eyes.

“I won’t leave again, I promise.” Double Dee smiled.

Nat smiled at the friendship he saw. He knew Edd loved and cherished his friends. It was nice to finally see that friendship in person.

Nat interrupted their little moment. “Alright guys, that guy Rolf said party. Let’s get movin!”

“Rolf!?” Eddy and Ed both said his name at the same time.

“You are correct. He invited us for an after graduation party at his grandmother’s cabin. I assume you two would be interested in going. I told him we will be there.” Double Dee smiled.

“Oh my god, I haven’t seen that fucker in ages!” Eddy got excited.

“Double Dee? Will there be chickens at this cabin?” Ed’s eyes widen.

“I don’t think so Ed, but we will see.” Double Dee laughed. All four of them walked off into their cars.

 

* * *

 

Kevin and Rolf were in the parking lot getting ready to leave. Kevin pulled out his keys to his new black sporty motorcycle and got on.

“You got a bike Kevin. Why was Rolf not informed?” Rolf put his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation.

“Yeah, the parentals gave it to me as a graduation present. It’s sweet huh?” Kevin grabbed his helmet.

“Yes, but very dangerous!”

Kevin laughed and turned on his motor. “It has room for two, and I have an extra helmet. Need a lift?”

Rolf shook his head no. “Rolf brought his own wagon. Thank you”

Kevin saw Ed and Eddy walk to Eddy’s sports car with two other people he didn’t recognize.

“Yo Rolf, did you invite the dorks?” Kevin nodded over to Ed and Eddy.

“Yes, all three Ed boys and the odd looking one.”

“Three?” Kevin took a closer look at the group.

_Dorko number one…Dorky number two…blue hair dork…_ Kevin’s eyes opened big _. Oh my god…Dork…Smart Dork…He’s back?_

“Double Dee was with them Rolf?” Kevin wanted to double check he was seeing correctly.

“Rolf’s eyes do not fool Rolf. That’s smart Edd boy. And he brought a friend who makes Rolf question Edd’s judgment.”

_Jesus Christ…that ass…_


	18. Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Thank you guys for keeping up with the story. Hope you all like this chapter.

"So you and Nazz girl aren't together?" Rolf confirmed as he mixed together fruit juices and alcohol inside a huge tub. Both he and Kevin were at the cabin in the kitchen preparing for the party.   
  
"Yes" Kevin started to pour more alcohol in the tub.  
  
"And you like Smart boy?"   
  
"Yes..." Kevin said quietly. "You and Nazz are the only ones who know."  
  
"And you would like to keep that a secret, yes?"    
  
"Just until I figure some shit out." Kevin was still unsure of his feelings with Edd. He had forgotten about them for a while when Edd was gone, but when he saw him everything came rushing back.   
  
"Rolf senses confusion with Kevin. Talk to Rolf" Rolf insisted.  
  
"Look man, I never...liked dudes before. With Double Dee it's different. He's the only...dude I ever had these....feelings for." Kevin hesitated. "And now that he's back, everything seems so real now. The last time we made any contact, he gave me a look I'll never forget."  
  
"That's was after the homecoming game?"  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
"And did you confess your actions with Dylan afterwards?"  
  
Kevin shook his head. "I sent him a text message and tried to reach him before he left. But I guess he turned his phone off. I never got to tell him anything."  
  
Rolf finished putting ice into the drink mix and closed the tub with the proper lid.   
"Well Kevin, the Ed boys are coming. You may have your chance to tell Edd how you really feel."  
  
"What if he doesn't feel the same way man? And this is all in my head?" Kevin dumped himself on Rolf's couch.   
  
"You must never live life not knowing. Listen to Rolf." Rolf watched Kevin in his misery.  
  
Kevin groaned as he stuffed his head into the couch pillow. _Blue hair dude..._ He quickly got up.   
"Who the fuck was he with? That blue hair guy?" Kevin demanded.  
  
"Nat? Was his name? Yes. His friend from school. He seems to be infatuated with the smart boy" Rolf put a hand to his chin, remembering the small details he learned from his interaction with Nat.  
  
"Fuuuuck. I already have competition?" Kevin got discouraged.   
  
Rolf grabbed a pillow and hit Kevin in the head.  
"Have you no confidence boy?!"  
  
"What the hell man?" Kevin threw a pillow back at Rolf.   
  
"He has known the blue boy for only a minute. He has known you for most of his young miserable adult life. Who do you think has the upper foot?" Rolf grabbed another pillow from his couch.  
  
"Hand?" Kevin wittedly corrected him.  
  
Rolf growled at Kevin, threatening another blow to the head with a pillow.   
  
"Okay, okay!" Kevin surrendered. "You're right. This Nat dude can fuck off." He laughed.  
  
Both of them heard the doorbell ring.   
  
"The party has begun" Rolf stated.

* * *

  
  
House music was blasting through the cabin and the now former students from Peach Creek filled the rooms.   
  
Kevin and Rolf were in the back playing a game of beer pong against two others.  
  
"Yo! Johnny! Take this shot!" Kevin bounced the ping pong against the side of the cabin into one of Johnny and Jimmy's cups.  
  
"No fair Kevin! You're a star athlete!" Johnny complained as Kevin laughed.  
  
Rolf lifted leg and threw a ping pong ball from under his leg into another cup.  
"I'm so grateful for my long flexible legs." He laughed as he made another trick shot.  
  
"That's four cups for you, suckers!" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Johnny, I don't think I can intake all this alcohol at once. My fragile body is not strong enough." Jimmy pleaded and asked for Johnny to drink his share.   
  
"C'mon Jimmy! Don't be such a whimp!" Sara yelled from the side, cheering Jimmy on.  
  
"Leave poor Jimmy alone, this is his 2nd game. You don’t want to kill him do you?" Nazz chuckled. 

* * *

  
  
"This party is poppin! Hell yes!" Nat entered the cabin, the three Eds followed.   
  
"There's so many underage drinking and illegal substances. I hope the police are not informed…" Double Dee nervously looked around.  
  
"Oh shut up Double Dee, it's nothing you haven't tried before!" Eddy joked, referring back to the cookies he ate his freshmen year.  
  
"Those cookies were so good!" Ed licked his lips.  
  
"For your information Eddy, I was not aware of such substance. Therefore, I am still innocent." Double Dee tried to defend himself. All 4 walked into the corner of the living room and watched people dance.   
  
3 girls entered the room.   
"This party looks whack!" One of the long blonde hair girls yelled.  
  
"Where's the hot guys at?" The blue haired rocker crossed her arms.  
  
"Give it a chance girls. It's barely 9. Suck it up!" The taller of the girls quieted them and fixed her curl devilsh red hair.  
  
"Oh dear, the Kanker sisters arrived" Double Dee warned Ed and Eddy.  
  
"What's wrong with the Kankers?" Nat wondered. "They're kinda cute"  
  
"Cute? They're the devil's spawns!!" Eddy smirked.  
  
"Guy's they're coming this way!" Ed hid himself under his shirt.  
  
"Hiya boyfriends!" Marie greeted them, she was small 5’1 with short and flirty blue hair. She looked like a rock star’s groupie. Out of the three, she was prettiest.

Edd nervously waved to Marie and her sisters.

“Hiyah Ed” May shyly said. She was the only blonde out of the three, and she casually rocked a hipster look.

“Oh hello May” Ed faked a smile  
  
"Eddy! I haven't seen ya in ages. How is my man doing?" Lee gave Eddy a hug. Lee was the tallest of the three, standing 5’6, sporting a flirtatious rockabilly look.  
  
"Hey Lee..." Eddy said under his breath.   
  
"You never called me back after prom night? What gives!" She punched his arm demanding an answer.  
  
"Prom night?" Double Dee gave Eddy a smile.   
  
"Yeah, we went at it! He didn't last very long!" Lee laughed.  
  
"Shut up! It was my first time!" Eddy was blushing from embarrassment.  
  
Double Dee and Ed laughed.  
  
"Where have ya been Double Dee!?" Marie pushed Edd.   
  
"I left for a brief moment due to certain occurrences." Double Dee quietly said.  
  
"Ya, we heard what happened. Even we wouldn't pull that stuff." May added. 

_Even they know what happened to me? Oh who am I kidding? The whole fucking world knows._  
"It's okay now, I am over it" Double Dee faked a smile. He put an arm around Nat to introduce him. "This is Nathan."  
  
"Ladies" Nat kissed each one on the hand. "It's to a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Eddy! You could learn a thing or two from this guy. He knows how to greet a lady!" Lee hinted at Eddy.   
  
"Pshhh. Whatever." Eddy crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall.   
  
The song switched to a fast electric song.   
  
"Oh Lee! I love this song!" May shouted.  
  
"Ladies? May I have this dance?" Nat offered all three of them to the dance floor.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Marie hooked her arm in Nat's.   
  
"Ya comin Eddy? Or what?" Lee asked with force.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later." Eddy was still bitter about her bringing him up prom night.  
  
"Hey baby cakes, you coming?" Nat was hoping for a yes from Edd. He was dying to get his hands on that hot body of his.  
  
"N..no, I'm fine here. Thank you" Double Dee wanted to to say yes, but was too shy.  
  
"I'll come get you after this song. Get ready k? Just me and you" Nat winked at him, then he and all three sisters made their way to dance.  
  
"So, are you going to tell us what's up with you and that guy or what?" Eddy raised an eyebrow at Double Dee.   
  
"There's nothing going on Eddy. I promise you."  Double Dee tucked his hands in his pant pockets.   
  
"He looks at you like you were buttered toast in the middle of a field of hungry chickens."   
  
Eddy gave Ed a weird look. "Yeah, what he said."  
  
Double Dee chuckled. "It's not like that"

* * *

  
  
The sliding door to the back opened.  
  
"Yo! So like 6 more beers?" Kevin shouted at Rolf who was setting up another game of beer pong.  
  
"Yes! Half a dozen beers for the pitiful non winners." Rolf jokingly replied.  
  
Kevin entered the house, stumbling his way to the kitchen.

 

* * *

  
"I told you Eddy, I don't like Nat like that" Double Dee was still denying any accusations of him and Nat.   
  
The song switched to a slower one and Nat walked up to Double Dee.  
  
"May I have this dance? I won't take no for answer." Nat grabbed Edd by the hips and directed him to dance.   
  
"No Nathan, I don't know how. Please!" Double Dee begged for him to release him, but it was too late. They both were in the middle of the floor. Nat grabbed Double Dee and held him by the waist.  
  
"C'mon Double Cutie. Just sway your hips along with mine." Nat slowly swayed to the melody of the song. Double Dee wrapped his arms around Nat's neck and awkwardly moved his body in motion with Nat’s.   
  
"See, you're doing great." Nat whispered on Edd's neck. The warmth of Nat's breath sent shivers down Edd's spine. Edd got lost in the motion of the movement and dance. 

* * *

  
  
"Dorks! Ya made it! Good to see you!" Kevin greeted the two Eds who were along the wall drinking.   
  
"Fuck you want Kevin." Eddy snapped.  
  
"Yo! Mellow out dork. No hard feelings?" Kevin wrapped his arm around Eddy.   
  
"Kevin are you tipsy?" Ed pointed at Kevin and laughed.  
  
"Why. Yes I am." Kevin admitted. "Hey...I heard the sock dork was back. Where are you two hiding that interesting friend of yours?"   
  
Ed and Eddy pointed Kevin towards the dance floor. That's where Kevin saw Double Dee and Nat dancing.  
_What the fuck..._ Kevin's face turned blood red, and his stomach dropped.   
  
Nat and Edd were interlocked in a slow dance. Nat turned the direction of their movement and now Edd was facing Kevin.  
  
"Kevin?" Edd said his name aloud.   
  
Kevin didn't know what to do when Edd saw him. So he decided to turn away and walk outside.  
  
"Kevin?" Nat pulled away.   
  
"I just saw Kevin. I should go say hi." Edd pulled away further. “Please excuse me?”  
  
"I'll be waiting here when you get back." Nat put both hands in his pockets and watched Edd leave. The song ended and it was back to a faster pace. Nat grabbed Marie from the dance floor and they both started grinding.   


* * *

  
"Eddy, where did Kevin go?" Double Dee insisted.  
  
"Why do you care Sock Head? The guy sucks." Eddy rolled his eyes. He saw the look in his friend’s eyes. It was a worried look. "But if you must know, he went out back" Eddy directed Edd to the back door with his thumb.  
  
"Thank you Eddy!" Double Dee rushed to the back.   
  
"Well well, if it isn't Double Dweeb!" Kevin announced Edd's arrival. "Nice of you to join us." Kevin started to set up the next game of beer pong. Kevin was bitter about what he just saw. Instead of confronting his feelings face on, he decided to cover it up and go back to his original ways. He grabbed a bottle of hard liquor and kept downing gulps.  
  
"Play a game of beer pong Smart Edd boy. We could use your brain to manipulate the physics of this retched game" Rolf was nowhere near drunk. Not even the slightest. He is lucky to hold a high tolerance.   
  
"Greetings everyone. I apologize but I don't want to consume any alcoholic beverages tonight" Edd quietly shut the back door and walked alongside the back wall where Nazz and Sara were.   
  
"Hey Double Dee" Nazz gave Edd a hug. "It's so nice to see you back!"  
  
"Ya, my brother said you were coming back today. Nice to see ya Edd" Sara slapped Edd on the back.

“Nice to see you all too.” Edd grabbed his arm in shyness.

“C’mon Double Dee, play with us. Please?” A cross faded Johnny begged Double Dee. “I could use someone like you on my team!”

“Fine, but please no more surprising treats that will make me hallucinate.” Double Dee gave in.

“I promise, I won’t give you anything. I learned my lesson from last time.” After Johnny gave Double Dee the cookies during freshmen year, he felt terrible.

“You ready to play with us Double Dork? Can you even handle it?” Kevin mocked Edd. Kevin was already too drunk. The game between Edd Johnny versus Kevin and Rolf had begun.   
  
Edd kept making every throw perfectly causing Kevin and Rolf to drink, and since Kevin was already hammered, the drinks made him almost lose consciousness.  
Edd wasn't drinking, he asked for Nazz to take his drinks, which were only 3 cups since Kevin and Rolf couldn't get any in. 

* * *

  
"And wah la!" Edd threw the ping pong ball into the last cup. "It was a pleasure gentlemen" Edd smiled in victory.   
  
"Fuck!" Kevin threw a fist down and grabbed the cup.  
  
"Do you want me to consume the last beverage Kevin?" Rolf offered. He was hardly buzzed and he knew how much Kevin had to drink.   
  
A very stumble Kevin refused and downed the last bit of beer that was in the cup. He slammed in on the counter. "Finished"  
  
"Oh dear, Kevin. Please forgive me, I did not mean to get you this intoxicated." Edd walked over to the other side of the table.   
  
"Leave me alone dork! I am fine" Kevin walked, more like stumbled, away I anger.  
  
"Kevin! Where are you going?" Nazz cried out to him but he was already inside the cabin.  
  
"Nazz, did I do something wrong?" Edd felt gutted. _What did I do to make Kevin so angry?_ It's like a bus had ran over his insides.   
  
Nazz sighed and put a hand on Edd. "Kevin...is going through something right now. I think it's best if you go and talk to him Double Dee." As much as it hurt Nazz to admit that her high school sweetheart was in love with someone else, she cared a lot about Kevin and she truly wanted him happy.  
  
"Nazz girl has a point Smart Edd Boy. Go confess your secrets" Rolf directed Edd to inside.  
  
Double Dee looked at both Nazz and Rolf curiously. _Secrets? What does he mean by that?_ "Excuse me Rolf, but what don't I know?"  
  
Rolf threw a ping pong at Edd. "The goat will never learn if it has not climbed the mountain himself!" He then shooed Edd to the inside.   
  
"Okay. Okay" Edd surrendered and went inside the cabin.  
  
"Rolf? You know?" Nazz gave Rolf a secretive look. She wondered if Kevin had told Rolf his secret. _I mean, why wouldn't he?, they're gay for each other....in the most bromantic way that is._ She chuckled to herself for the comment.  
  
"What's going on in that head full of locks?" Rolf flicked Nazz's hair.  
  
"Nothing Rolf" She laughed. "But really, did Kevin talk you?"  
  
Rolf could see passed Nazz's fake smile and laughs. He nodded his head and gave Nazz a comforting hug.   
  
"What's this for Rolf?" She barely spoke because the hug almost suffocated her.  
  
"Shhh." Rolf squeezed tighter. "Rolf knows everything"   
  
Nazz gave into Rolf's hug and hugged back. 

* * *

  
  
Double Dee went inside to look for Kevin. He stopped when he saw Ed and Eddy devouring the snack table.  
  
"These salami sticks are Iike little fingers of heaven!"   
  
"Don't hog them all, lumpy!"  
  
Double Dee coughed to get their attention.  
"Excuse me, but is that any way to behave!" Double Dee threw his hands in the air in disappointment.  
  
Ed and Eddy with stuffed cheeks looked over their shoulders and saw their friend.   
  
"Sorry Double Dee" Ed spit out some food, then swallowed what was left.  
  
"Geeze Sock Head, lighten up will ya?  
  
Double Dee wiped his shirt from his friend's crumbs. "Filthy, filthy filthy. I guess it's no surprise to see that your table manners haven't changed at all. Anyways, I am looking for Kevin....have you seen him come this way?"  
  
"Yeah, he's out in the front yard." Eddy pointed.  
  
"Thank you gentlemen" Double Dee walked off.   
  
He pushed himself towards the crowds of people and the noisy music.   


"Excuse me"  
  
"Pardon me"  
  
"Please forgive me"  
  
He squeezed through the last bit of people and finally got himself to the front door.  
He straightened himself out and looked in the mirror that was on the wall. He fixed his beanie and took a deep breath before stepping outside. He looked around to see couples drunkenly sucking faces.  
_Germs, germs, germs._ Edd shook his head and walked a little further to the curb. He saw Kevin sitting on the curb with a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it up and took a big puff.   
_Great, he fucking smokes too?  
_ Edd rolled his eyes and walked towards Kevin. "Mr. Barr! Have you no concern for your health and wellbeing? And don't you know that's a horrendous habit. And not to mention what it will do to your lungs!" Edd crossed his arms. "Why Kevin, why...?" He continued to scold.  
  
"Relaaaaaax, dork" He puffed again. "I only do this occasionally" He then blew smoke into the air above his head.   
  
Edd coughed and waved the smoke from within his area. "Respect my personal space, please? And exhale your toxic air elsewhere."  
  
Kevin threw out his cigarette, and smashed it with his foot. "Happy?"   
  
"Thrilled." Edd sarcastically said under his breath.   
  
Kevin tried getting up from the curb, but stumbled and fell back down.   
  
"Oh dear." Edd scooped Kevin from under his arm pits. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"  
  
"Uuuuuuhmmmmm....." Kevin pulled out an empty flask from his jean pocket. "The beers and thiiis...." Edd grabbed it from him.  
  
"Heavens! This is huge and" He sniffed the flask and coughed. "STRONG! My God, Kevin. You need to go inside and lay down!"  
  
"I'll be....fffi…" Kevin dozed in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Kevin?" Edd leaned over to see if Kevin was still with him. "For goodness sake, Kevin. Why would you even drink this much!" Edd yelled to himself while Kevin was passed out.  
“You're lucky I'm not so fragile any more, and I'll be able to assist you in moving this situation inside.”  
  
Edd grabbed Kevin and positioned him standing, grabbing him at his waist letting Kevin's arm hang around his shoulder.   
_He's is a lot heavier than I imagined...Oh his sweet smell...aside from the alcohol...he smells perfect..._ Double Dee shook his head.  
_No Eddward, you mustn’t think these thoughts. You put these sinful feelings away long ago. Kevin doesn't like you that way. Stop it._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tight hug.  
  
“Pardon me?” He looked down at Kevin who was now clung onto him. _Oh the touch...I am so ever grateful I am able to control my urges better than my pre puberty adolescence stage of life._ _  
_  
Edd was able to get Kevin inside. The party was slowly starting to die out.   
  
"Yo Sockhead, what the hell are you doing with Kevin? Is he drunk!?" Eddy pulled out his phone. "I have to take a picture of this!" He evilly chuckled.   
  
Double Dee glared at Eddy. "You will participate in no such behavior!"  
  
"Geeze, what a mood killer" Eddy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Now can you tell me where Rolf is? So he can help assist me with Kevin?" Double Dee was now struggling to keep Kevin up.   
  
"Whaaa?...." Kevin mumbled. "What's going on?....Dork, that you?"   
  
"Kevin Barr, you are drunk. Hold still. I will get you to a room." Double Dee sat Kevin on a nearby chair.  
  
Ed started laughing. "Damn Kevin, I've never seen you like this before"  
  
"I'll slug you dork, shut up!" Kevin threw a weak swing at Ed which only made Eddy laugh harder causing Kevin to fall in his chair knocking out again.  
  
Double Dee rolled his eyes, "Where is Rolf?" But before any of them could answer, Rolf had already entered the area.  
  
"What is this I see? Kevin? You are hammered!" Rolf grabbed Kevin's face with one hand to examine his state. "Mmhmm"  
  
"Can I rest him in a room Rolf?" Double Dee politely asked. Rolf nodded and they both headed to one of the guest rooms. Edd plopped Kevin on the bed and took Kevin's shoes off.

“There you go Kevin, just relax.” Edd pulled a light blanket over his body. “Rolf, may I have a bottled water and some aspirin?” Edd looked over at Rolf who was standing in the door way.

“Rolf has some water and some of grandmother’s beef stroganoff! Good for a hangover” Rolf suggested.

Edd smiled and nodded, “Please Rolf, that would be great.” Rolf then left the room shutting the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

Nat slowly entered the room.

“Hey Dee? You in here?” Nat stumbled into the room.  


“Shh, you’re going to wake him up.” Edd quickly got up from the bed and went outside the room with Nat.

“We are about to take off. Wanted to see what was going on. What’s wrong with Kev-babe?” Nat nodded towards the door.

“He’s a bit intoxicated at the moment. I think I am going to stay here until he’s okay…” Edd looked down at the ground. He knew that ditching Nat to be with someone else would upset him. Nat lifted up Edd’s chin.

“Ya know Double Babe, you think too much.” Nat kissed him on the forehead. “I know you’ve been into this Kevin dude since the moment I caught you staring at him at the graduation. Granted that was a short moment, but damn. Go take care of him. I’ll let Ed and Eddy know where you are.”

Edd was speechless. He didn’t know that he made it obvious. _Was my feelings for Kevin still noticeable? But dear God, what if it is not reciprocated. Messy predicament. Messy, messy, messy._

“Edd?” Nat gained control of Edd’s attention. “Go get that sexy jock piece of meat. And if it doesn’t work out? I’m perfectly okay with being the rebound.” Winking at Edd, Nat kissed him one more time and left.

Edd stood there in the doorway for a moment to gather his thought. _Nathan is crazy._ _There was no way that Kevin and I would possibly work._ Edd slowly opened the room. “Kevin? Are you still sleeping?” He whispered quietly. “Kevin?”

Kevin was tossing and turning in the bed, mumbling words that weren’t understandable. Only a few words Edd recognized.

“Kevin, are you okay?” Edd walked closer and leaned over the bed.

“No dork…don’t leave…I’m sorry….Dylan….you fucking prick!....Nazz…done….i love….dork….”

Edd shook Kevin softly, “Kevin wake up…You’re having a nightmare.” He tried to snap Kevin out of it. Kevin jolted and regained some of his consciousness. He saw Edd and quickly hugged him tightly.

“Double Dee, I am so sorry. Please don’t leave me again. I need you in my life.” He started to cry.

Edd was surprised at Kevin’s reaction, but he knew very well that it was the alcohol talking.

“I am right here Kevin, not to worry.” Edd rubbed Kevin’s back, trying to get him to fall asleep again.

“Please Edd. I love you” Kevin clung onto him harder. _You…love me? Am I hearing correctly? This can’t be true._

“You are mistaking me for Nazz, I am sure of it” Edd tried to control the situation.

Rolf opened the door with a glass of water and a bowl of food on a tray.

“Here ya go Edd boy!” Rolf then realized the situation he had just entered. “Rolf did not mean to impose. Please continue.” He smiled, put the tray on the night stand. But before Edd could correct him, Rolf left.

Kevin stopped crying, and went into a soft sob. Edd laid Kevin down on the bed. “Go to sleep Kevin, you’re still drunk.”

“Whaaa?” Kevin was now aware of everything that was going on now. “What’s going on? Dork? Why are you here?”

“You lost consciousness and needed help. Please get some rest Kevin.” Edd closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Every urge in his body was telling him to cuddle up next to the jock, but his instincts knew better not to tamper with a drunk person. The pit of Edd’s stomach was in knots. Kevin telling him that he loved him excited his high school self. He knew in that moment that the feelings he had for Kevin were still very much alive.

As soon as Kevin fell asleep, for sure this time, Edd left the room to give him some privacy.

“So Edd boy? How’s Kevin?” Rolf was cleaning up some of the mess.

“He just needs some sleep, Rolf. But he will be fine.” Edd, out of kindness, joined in on the cleaning.

“He was hung onto you like a helpless goat who hangs onto the mother goat. Did he tell you anything Edd boy?”

“He is drunk Rolf. People say crazy things when they have alcohol in their body…”

“You fool!” Rolf smacked Edd on the head, almost knocking over his beanie.

“Heyyy…” Edd fixed his beanie. “What was that for?”

“Kevin broke up with Nazz. The red haired boy is crazy for Edd boy!” Rolf shook some sense into Edd.

“You’re lying. This is all a misunderstanding” Edd denied it.

“Fine. Suit yourself smart boy. Rolf is done playing puppet master!”

Edd and Rolf quickly cleaned up what was left of the mess. Rolf guided Edd to another guest bedroom that was down the hall from where Kevin was rested. Since it was too late to go home, Edd decided to stay the night. Plus he wanted to see if Kevin would be okay in the morning. He got into bed and covered the blanket over his head and tried to fall into a comfortable sleep.

_He loves me? Can’t be true. What if Rolf said was in fact correct? Ugghhh, I need some clarification._

 


	19. Coffee Shop Talks.

Edd woke up at his usual time, 5 A.M. He got up slowly from the bed and neatly folded the extra blankets that he used, making the bed look like it hadn't been slept in. He grabbed his phone from the night stand to check any messages.   
  
**[[Eddy: Sockheeeaaad.....wrree rrrr..uuu???]]**  
  
_Drunken texts._ He chuckled to himself.  
  
**[[Ed: CAN U BRING ME THOSE SALAMI STICKS DOUBLE DEE!????]]**  
  
Rolling his eyes he clicked on Nat's unread message.  
  
**[[Nat: Hope Kevin is okay. Let me know what happened ;)]]**  
  
_That's right, Kevin...._ He had almost forgotten what happened hours earlier. Tucking his phone in his back pocket he slowly opened his room door and looked outside. Everything was quiet. He slowly walked outside to the bathroom door to wash up before leaving. The first thing he did was splash cold water on his pale face. After drying himself off he stared into the mirror.  
_I love you? Is that what I heard correctly?_    
He shook his head and walked out towards the kitchen. He grabbed a nearby note pad and pen.  
  
_Dear Rolf, I have to leave to water Jim. Yes he's still alive. And no you may not use him for your eating pleasure. Thank you for your warm hospitality. Please keep me updated on Kevin. My number is ###-###-####. Thank you. Sincerely Edd :)_  
  
Edd folded the note in two and wrote _"Rolf"_ on the front and left it on the counter. He pulled out his phone again and searched for the nearest bus stop and times as he headed for the front door. While looking at his phone he stumbled on a large lump on the ground. He was startled by a loud moan coming from the lump.  
  
Grabbing his chest from a near heart attacked he yelped. "Excuse me, I am so sorry." He flashed his phone's light to see who was sleeping on the floor. He had feared Kevin walked out and fell here.  
  
"Shut off that fucking light will ya? It's blinding me. And stop yelling....geez.."  
  
"Mm..Marie? Is that you?" Edd leaned in closer.  
  
"Who else dorko?" Marie rubbed her eyes and slowly got up from the floor.  
"Double Dee, did you pass out too?"  
  
Edd was taken back by the accusation. He put two and two together and assumed that Marie had a little too many and decided that the most comfortable spot to knock out at was by the front door.   
  
"No. I did not 'pass' out. I was helping a friend." He helped her straighten up.   
  
"Oh yeah" She chuckled. "I saw you and Kevin go into a room....hubba hubba" She joked nudging his arm with hers.  
  
Edd glared down at Marie with arms crossed. "Kevin was unable to care for himself. So I had to assist him."   
Marie, ignoring Edd, started making kissy faces.  
Edd coughed. "I think I enjoy you more when you have your sisters around."  
  
Marie glared back at Edd. "Shut it Double Twerp. I'll pound you" She threw a tiny fist up towards his face.  
  
Of course out of natural habit he flinched back. But he smiled and grabbed her fist. "My apologies ma'am. Did Lee and May leave you here?"  
  
Marie scratched her head and looked around. "It seems so...yea. They must have taken Lee's car" She then pulled out keys that had a fuzzy black ball attached to it. "Because my keys are still here." She got a quick glance at Edd's phone where she saw the bus schedule.  
"Hey, no need for that! You can ride with me."  
  
Edd shook his head and smiled. "No no, I am perfectly fine.."  
  
Marie put a finger towards his lips. "I'm not taking no for an answer! Plus I could use the company" She demanded.   
  
"O...oohkay then." Edd surrendered. They both walked out of the cabin and into Marie's black hatchback car. Edd slowly sat himself down in the passenger seat. The scent of old cigarettes and coffee filled his nostrils.   
_What the fuck is it with everyone and their smoking now? Is it the thing to do?_  
Marie started the car and put on some rock music.   
"You up for some coffee? I need a little pick me up..." Marie offered.  
  
"Sounds lovely. Thank you." He already knew that if he tried to back out, being the feisty little Kanker she is, he would be dragged to it any way. They pulled into this little hipster coffee place, bought two cups of coffee and sat down on one of the couches. Above them were dangling lights and bookshelves filled with old books. On the walls hung abstract paintings of people and nature. Indie music played in the background. It was the perfect hangout. At the register there was a young man ordering the coffee, eyeing the two that had just sat down.

The young man asked the cashier, “Who’s the kid with the beanie? With Marie? He new or what?”

The cashier replied, “That’s the Vincent’s kid. He moved back couple days ago, ya know him?”

“Interesting…” He said in disbelief.

\------  
  
"I've never been here before. It's quite fascinating." Edd looked around and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Ya? Thanks. I did all the decorating myself." She sat with pride.  
  
"Yourself?"   
  
"Yes. This is my place....well my dad's any way."  
  
Edd never knew that the Kankers owned a coffee place. If anything he would have expected a tattoo parlor or bar...something so calm just seemed out of their character  
  
"So what happened to Kevin last night? I've never seen a guy so fucking wasted before. Did he puke? I bet you he did! Siiiiiiiiiiick." She sat back on her side of the couch.  
  
Edd watched her in awe. It was quite lovely to be with her without her pulling his hair or chasing him. He put his coffee down and twiddled his fingers in his lap. "Well, you see. Kevin was a bit intoxicated an unable to care for himself. I was the only one available so I decided to help. Why he consumed so much? Your guess is as good as mine, I suppose."  
  
"I know. It's because he's in love with you!" She word vomited.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" Edd choked on his own spit trying to grasp the words _...love..._  
  
"Nazz told me." Marie brought her head down. "I know everything..."   
  
"What does everyone know that I don't? What am I missing?" Edd raised an eyebrow at Marie. Forget the fact that Nazz told Marie , _out of all people_ , everything...he was more focused on finding out what everyone knew expect him. The Nazz and Marie thing would have to wait. As soon as Marie explained the break up and Kevin's feelings over the high school years, Edd sat speechless.  
  
"And that's all of it dude... Oh and if you're wondering about Nazz and I. We kind of became...close? After we became lab partners in junior year. Perky little bitch. But I love her more than I love my own sisters. Don't fucking repeat that shit. I'll slug ya" Marie glared at Edd who sat with wide eyes trying to consume the information he had gotten. He pressed his lips together.  
  
"No worries, Marie. Your secret is safe with me"  
  
After talking for almost an hour, the two were just about done with their coffee and ready to head out. It was surprising that their conversation had flowed perfectly. As if some alternate universe of them being best friends finally became a reality.  
  
"You know what Dee? You're a pretty dope ass kid...sorry for picking on you so much when we were younger" The sound of guilt came out of Marie’s voice.  
  
Edd shook his head, rejecting the unnecessary apology. "It's quite alight." He smiled at her.  
  
"Okay, enough of the sap! What are you going to do about Kevin?" She demanded an answer. "Nazz was pretty torn up about the break up. Considering she's my best friend, I oughta slug you for being....'the other man'... but because of the circumstances....I guess I'll restrain myself."  
  
Edd sighed. "It's hard to believe Kevin would have any kind of infatuation with me. However, last night he did reveal some emotions....Oh dear..." He put his head in his hands. "...this is all too confusing. I mean, I know who I am. I am very much attracted to the same sex...but...Kevin...he doesn't seem like he would...and with me of all people..." He was interrupted by a slap on the back. He looked up and an annoyed Marie.  
  
"Nazz told me herself dude! Stop worrying so much and go find out for fucks sake!"  
  
"I..i...suppose you're right..."  
  
Edd and Marie finished the last sips of their brew and headed out.

  
As soon as Edd got home he turned on the shower and washed himself. Letting the hot water run through his body felt relaxing. After his shower he started on his daily chores. Being gone for so long, the house had collected dust and grime. It needed attention right away. 

* * *

 

****BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ****  
  
A phone vibrated on the desk creating a crackling, and annoying noise.   
  
"Uuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kevin slammed his hand on the desk to get his phone. He answered with a sigh.  
  
"Whaaaat?" He licked his lips trying to moisten his dry mouth. If anyone who was calling him it would be Nazz. But due to their break up, it could be anybody. Rubbing his eyes, he awaited the person on the other end to answer.  
  
"Dude? You alright Kev?"  
  
It was Nazz.  
  
"Err....yeah..." He slowly got up from bed but fell right back down.  
"What the fuck happened last night...I feel like I got hit by a truck."  
  
"You got pretty wasted hun. Just wanted to call you and see if you were okay. The last I saw you... Double Dee was carrying you to a room."  
  
"Fuuuuck, the dork saw me like this?"  
  
"I heard he was with you the whole night."  
  
"I honestly don't remember anything passed...the last cigarette I had"  
  
"Honestly Kev, that's a gross habit and you should knock it off."  
  
After the phone call ended, Kevin tried his best to walk out the room. _If Nazz said was true? Where was Double Dee?_  
The first place he went to was the kitchen to grab water. After finishing about 3 glasses he set the cup aside the sink. That's where he saw the note Edd had left Rolf. Out of curiosity, he read what it said.  
_Fuck....this is embarrassing..._  
  
"Good morning Kevin! Nice to see you alive after looking like a slaughtered swine in the middle of a hot day" Rolf came in with a straw hat. He had been working outside all morning.  
  
"Pleeeease stop yellin...." Kevin sat down on one the bar stools and laid his head on the counter.   
  
"Ah, Rolf smells a hangover"  
  
"I feel like shit dude. Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"I did not know you were drinking like a baboon! Don't place the blame on Rolf!"  
  
"Alright geeze....stop yellin... You talk to the dork yet?"  
  
"Ah yes! The smart boy. He leaves Rolf a note. Can't imagine how that cactus of his is still alive. It would be great for a side dish at papa's dinner. What a shame. But no, Rolf has had no contact with the Edd boy. Why must you ask?"  
  
Kevin grabbed the note. "This is his number ay?"  
  
"I belive so, yes."  
  
Kevin grabbed his phone and started to save the contact.  
  
**[Number already exists. Create new contact or update existing]**  
_What the fuck...so if that's still his number...._  
  
"THAT MEANS HE ACTUALLY DID GET THAT FUCKING MESSAGE!"  
  
"Oh boy, Rolf senses trouble"  
  
"I gotta go Rolf, thank you for letting me crash here"  
  
Kevin grabbed his keys and hoped on his motorcycle and left back home. 

* * *

 

***BANG BANG BANG***  
A harsh knock on the door startled the nerd from his chores. Nervously he approached the door, and peeked through the window to see who it was. The bike in his drive way insinuated that it was most likely Kevin. Peeping through the door's peephole confirmed it. It was Kevin, but he looked angry.  
  
"Open up, Dork! I know you're in there"  
  
Kevin heard the door unlock, and suddenly he didn't feel so angry any more. Instead, a rush of butterflies tickled his stomach and he got chills. Edd opened the door, and as soon as he saw Kevin standing in front of him, he too felt those same rush of emotions.  
  
"Greetings Kevin..." He smiled shyly.  
  
Kevin opened his mouth to tell him how upset he was about the fake "not in service message." But no words came out. Just a daze look on his face.  
  
"Kevin?" Edd's face now confused. Kevin was staring blankly at the floor mat that said "welcome." He looked up at Edd who was still curious.   
  
"I...i..." He couldn't speak. Instead he pulled himself closer to Edd. “Just come here dork…” and he wrapped his muscular arms around Edd's neck, wrapping him in a "Don't let me go" type of hug. Edd was thrown off by the jock's actions. But he always welcomed a hug. So he wrapped his arms around Kevin's torso and embraced the sweet musky scent Kevin gave off.  
The two stayed like that for a while...

\------

Conveniently at the time they locked themselves in a hug, the guy from the coffee shop drove buy, wanting to confirm that it was Eddward Vincent he saw at the coffee shop. He drove by cautiously so he wouldn’t give himself away. He stared at the two hugging. _Same dumbass hat...but...he looks different. Wait, that Kevin? What the fuck..._

***BUZZ BUZZ***

His phone range from his pants.

A low voice, he answered "Hello?"  
  
"Yo Dylan!"  
  
......


	20. Hubba Hubba...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read my story :)  
> Enjoy this chapter.  
> (Warning: Mature content.)

Edd almost lost it in the hug. The warmth of Kevin's body heat radiated through his body. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Kevin. He could hear Kevin’s breath, and he felt his heart beating.

Kevin was smelling every bit of Edd's scent through each breath he took. The smell of fresh ocean breeze that came from Edd’s silky smooth hair was calming. It made Kevin’s grip tighter.  
Edd was getting too carried away in the hug.  
_Fuck, no...why must this happen at the worst times…_  
  
Kevin pulled back and looked down at the dork who was now covering his crotch area.

 _Great my fucking luck…_ Edd brought his knees together in attempt to hide his erection. Unlucky for him, the tight pants he wore gave him away, and there was no hiding the fact that Kevin aroused him.

This made Kevin laugh.   
  
"Dork, what the hell? Oh my god…" He laughed.  
  
Edd glared at Kevin, but he couldn't hide his embarrassment, no matter how harsh of a look he tried to give. _How dare he make fun of this! This is anything but funny!_ He cheeks were bright red.

"Kevin. It's not what you...what are you even....Explain _yourself!_ You are the one who came to me. Nevermind…this…” He tried his very best to change the subject.  
  
Kevin looked down once more and back at Edd. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well  
..that's actually kind of flattering...funny as hell, but flattering." He shot a smile towards Edd, trying to ease some embarrassment.  
  
"I'm glad I amuse you" Edd snapped.  _Flattering? Where is he going with this?_  
  
"Look, can we go inside and talk?" Kevin offered himself in.  
  
Edd allowed Kevin inside. He made Kevin take off his shoes. Any sort of outside dirt was unacceptable in the Vincent household. After preparing some lemonade, the two sat down on the love seat in Edd’s living room.

“Okay Kevin, I am all ears. What is it that you wish to tell me?” Edd sat back awaiting an answer.  
  
"I...I'm sorry for last night. I don't know how much I had, or...what I did...but...I heard you were there to take care of me...and I just wanted to say... thanks Double Dee...I appreciate it." Kevin kept his eyes anywhere else but Edd's. He avoided eye contact.  
  
Edd sighed. "No need for apologies Kevin. I'm always there to lend a helping hand." He smiled at Kevin who finally looked at him. "Was that all you came to discuss?"  
  
"Yeah...well...no...There was a message I sent you...before you left to that stupid school...I know you got it, Dee...so....what the hell..." Kevin was now angry remembering that day and how awful he felt.  
  
Edd's stomach felt bottomless. He had a bad feeling in there and it wasn't because of butterflies. He took a deep breath and gulped. "I did receive the message. Yes."  
  
"So why didn't you reply!?" Kevin snapped which caused Edd to flinch back.  
  
"I...you...Look Kevin, I didn't want you to worry about me or deal with my situations. You had better things to focus your attention on. I did not want to hold you back." He confessed.  
  
Kevin felt angry but sad at the same time. He wanted to be there for Edd. He wanted to protect him. All that bullshit Edd said about holding him back made no sense. If anything, Edd made him…better in every possible way.

  
"Look at me, Dork." He grabbed Edd's attention from twiddling his thumbs. "You're worth it. All the fucking bullshit and situations...you're worth it. I'd rather have you in my life than not have you in it at all..." He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. The past three years have been hell for him.

The words Kevin spoke hit Edd hard, and the same feelings he had for Kevin came darting back at him. Whenever Kevin scooted in closer in the study sessions…said his name… It was like the first time all over again, but 1,000 times better.  
"My sincerest apologies, Kevin. I did not know you felt that way" Edd felt guilt rushing down his spine. Maybe he should have responded. "Truly. If I would have known…"

Kevin grabbed his face with both hands catching him of guard...."Fuck...Double Dee…Why did you leave? I couldn’t stand not seeing your dumb little adorable gapped tooth smile in the hallways. It made me miserable knowing that you weren’t a couple houses down from me…I didn’t think you were ever coming back….it made me so…so….”  
Edd was wide eyed looking deeply into the jock's piercing green eyes that were glossy with tears. His stomach was all in knots. Everything around him didn't exist except for Kevin. His heart beat fast. Fast and heavy.

  
"S..s…so what?" He continued with Kevin's sentence. But before he could continue, Kevin aggressively pressed his lips against Edd's, giving him a tender but violent kiss. Kevin's lips felt rough against Edd's soft ones. There was definitely no hiding Edd's erection now. Kevin moved his hands into Edd's beanie and tried to take it off so he could run his fingers through his hair. Still locked in the kiss, Edd blocked Kevin's attempt. Kevin pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He caught his breath.

 

"N...nothing. I just... I am a bit self conscious about my hair" Edd pulled his beanie down to hide himself a bit.

 

Kevin chuckled. "This whole thing is pretty weird, and you're worried about your hat coming off?"

  
  
"...." Edd peeked through his hair and his beanie and looked up at the jock laughing nervously. "I suppose I am."  
  
"Fuuuuuuck this shit is weird...." Kevin sat back   
  
"Not weird as much as it is unsanitary. The mouth is an excellent source for all kinds of unwanted bacteria. But it must have not bothered me so much coming from you...Come to think of it, I did not think twice about allowing you to show me your affection…”  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you said, but....I'll take it as a compliment" Kevin put both hands behind his head and leaned back on the couch.

"Take it as you wish.." Edd still sat properly. He was a bit shaken by what had just happened.

  
  
"So...I don't know what this all means...I've never even kissed a dude before...I’ve always thought I was supposed to be with chicks…" Kevin sat up leaning over his knees, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I am just as confused about this as you are. I am, however, confident in my attraction to the same sex. So this feels natural. You on the other hand seem…hesitant? Yes. Hesitant. Are you sure you want to participate in such behavior? I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t want to force you because you feel the need that you have to…" The sad expression on Edd’s face made Kevin realize what he just said, and how wrong it may have sounded.  
  
"You're such a dork...That’s not what I meant." Kevin rolled his eyes leaned in for another kiss. This time more aggressive. He grabbed Edd by the hips and directed him onto his lap so that Edd was straddling the jock. He couldn’t help to grab that irresistible ass he saw at graduation. “You think too much. I meant to say that it…it feels right with you.” He continued to kiss Edd, this time with tongue.

Edd couldn't help but move his hands up and down Kevin's back and biceps, feeling every bit of rock hard muscle. As the two started getting into it, the tension started rising and curious hands wandered. Kevin with one hand unbuttoned Edd's jeans. As he started to go in a bit further, he stopped the kissing and looked up at Edd.

  
"You okay with this? I...I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with...or force you"  
Edd sat eager and teased. "I am grateful that you respect me enough to ask before....i...I'm okay with this…but…it will be my...first..."  
  
"And you think it won't be mine?"  
  
Edd raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief.  
  
"Well with a guy I meant..." Kevin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please, continue." He begged. It felt good to be with Kevin. I felt like everything was happening the way it should. It felt good, and it felt right.  
  
Kevin started kissing Edd's neck as his hands pulled out Edd's penis and started slowly stroking, sending waves of pleasure up and down Edd's body. Kevin now had a handful of a very hard and wet Edd.   
Edd tilted his head back in pleasure and enjoyed every exciting new feeling. He then grabbed Kevin's shirt and pulled it off, revealing a defined physique. Out of instinct, Kevin did the same with. As soon as Kevin pulled Edd's shirt off, he saw a pale but muscular upper body.  
  
"Damn Dee...when the fuck did this happen?"  
He continued to kiss his neck, licking his tongue along his collar bone and up towards his ear.  
  
"Well...i...uhm...Oh heavens..." Edd couldn't concentrate on giving Kevin an answer due to the fact that his mind was focused on the pleasure.   
Kevin stopped for a second to pull out a condom from his back pocket. Although he never assumed he would have sex, he always came prepared. **_(Pun unintended)_**  
  
"You want to, dork?" Kevin asked before ripping the condom open. Edd nodded taking the rest of his clothes off. He was ready for everything that was about to happen.  
  
"Alright..." Kevin opened the condom and put it on. He then laid Edd on his back. He made sure the area was well lubricated, whether it was with the condoms lube, Edd's pre cum, or Kevin's spit. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

  
"Ready?" Kevin wanting reassurance once more.

Edd nodded and took a deep breath, and Kevin slowly slipped himself inside him. At first it made Edd cringe because of the pain, but as the strokes became more consistent, the feeling became pleasurable. As Kevin slid in and out of Edd, Edd stroked himself too. The sight of that made Kevin crumble. The intimate moment lasted for ten minutes before each of them came. After cleaning themselves up, they both sat on the couch they had just made love on, again in awkward silence.

  
  
"That's was..." Edd paused hoping Kevin would finish his sentence for him. He couldn’t believe that he and Kevin shared an intimate moment together. It was everything that he imagined it to be. He tried to hide his excitement so that he wasn’t the first to show any reaction.  
  
"That's was amazing" Kevin smiled placing a hand on Edd's lap. "Was it okay for you?" His face now concerned.  
The only reaction Edd could make was a shy smile with relief and a nod which made Kevin feel at ease.   
  
"So what does this mean, Kevin? Was this a onetime thing? Or a recurring one? Are we…?" He sighed looking down at his shirt that was still in his hands. Edd was afraid of the answer. He didn’t know how he would take rejection. Especially after losing his virginity. But he wanted clarification.  
  
"I hope not one time! Fuck Dee, that was the best 10 fucking minutes of my life. I told you that you’re worth it to me right? I don’t know what all this means just yet…but damn, I’m ready to find out"  
  
Edd couldn’t hide his smile, so instead he covered his mouth with his hand and looked down. “ _Is this really happening?”_ He said to himself, not knowing that Kevin could hear him.  
  
“No, it’s not happening like this. I'm for sure taking you on a date. That way it's proper for you. You deserve that fancy shit. I would have waited for this..." Gesturing to what just happened between them. "...to happen. But damn, I couldn't hold back"

Edd blushed. “So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Uhm...tomorrow night? You free?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I am"  
  
"Okay, be ready by 5. We're going out. Uhm...wear something...casual?"

No words could express the excitement Edd felt. After agreeing to the date, Edd showed Kevin the way out. Kevin hopped on his motorcycle and drove off to his house.

* * *

 

 _Damn....did that just happen? Fuck...And with Double Dee? Shit…but that ass though...._  
Kevin couldn’t help but smile the whole way home. The smile never left his face.

* * *

  
Edd leaned up against his front door trying to collect his thoughts to what just happened.

_Filthy filthy filthy. I never would have thought it would be this…dirty…but oh Kevin, he smelled so…and his eyes were so… and his body…_

He let out a deep breath that he was holding and proceeded to do the rest of his chores. He too couldn't wipe the smile from his face.


	21. Run ins, again.

That night Edd sat in his room, still blushing over what had happened earlier. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that it actually happened, and with Kevin of all people. But whenever he remembered Kevin’s touch or the way Kevin moved on top of him, it sent a cold tingling feeling in the bottom on his stomach that bounced up and down. That reminded him that it was in fact real. He had just made love to his high school crush and former bully. He sat on is bed, legs crossed with headphones in his ear as he looked through his monthly issue of a science magazine. He had piles of them, waiting to be read when he returned. He could barely concentrate on any article he flipped through. The only thing on his mind was Kevin.

***BUZZ*** His phone alerted him, hoping it would be Kevin, he immediately picked up his phone and unlocked it.

**[[Unread Message: Nathan]]**

Sighing heavy he opened the message.

**[[** Yo baby! Are you alive?! **]]**

_I completely forgot to text him back, and Ed and Eddy. Foolish me…_

**[[** Hello Nathan. Yes I am alive. I am sorry for not responding sooner. **]]**

A couple seconds after Edd sent the text, Nat called him right away.

**_:Double Sweetie? You ARE alive. YES GAWD. I have been COMPLETEY worried about you. Explain mister. My heart can’t take any more suspense. Are you..laughing? This isn’t a joke….how dare you! Wait….Kevin…..OH MY GOD. You were with him!_ **

Without even saying a word, Nat knew exactly what must have happened. Not knowing any detail of course, but he knew Edd must have spent some time with Kevin.

**_:How do you…What makes you even sure…Oh I give up._ **

**_:Details hunny, I need DETAILS_ **

**_:Well…_ **

**_:Never mind, I am already on my way. We are going to bathe in gossip._ **

Before Edd could answer back, Nat had already hung up the phone and headed straight over his house.

After explaining every single detail about what happened the night before and the afternoon, Nat just sat back in Edd’s couch, the very same couch that was used earlier.

“Wait…” Nat got up. “This wasn’t the couch was it?”

Cupping his hands over his laugh, Edd nodded.

“Sick. Completely sick.” Nat brushed off his clothing as he sat up to sit on the other couch that was in the living room. “So…you and Kev baby? HELLA CUTE!” His face changed as soon as he changed seats. “I’m not gonna lie kid, I am outrageously jealous that I couldn’t catch your attention…buuuuut, I am 100% behind the Kev-Edd ship. Congrats baby cakes! So when do I get to meet Mr. Boyfriend?”

“Well…he hasn’t asked me…officially. But he did tell me that he was taking me for an evening out. Tomorrow at 5. I do believe he will ask then.” Edd couldn’t hide his smile.

“He better ask you. I’ll destroy him if he doesn’t.” Jokingly Nat punched his palm. “You must tell me what happens. Where he took you…don’t spare me the deets! I live for this type of romantic shit ya know?” Nat demanded raising an eyebrow.

Edd could tell how excited his friend was for him, and the thought about being someone’s boyfriend and going on a date with Kevin made him incredibly nervous. The more Nat talked about it, the more real it became. His smile turned into a serious face, and Edd was fiddling with the hem of his dark grey shirt.

Noticing the sudden change in Edd, Nat sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. “Don’t get me wrong, the pouty face is adorable, but something tells me you’re not trying to be sexy. So what’s up?”

“Its just…its just… its all happening so fast. What if Kevin changes his mind? What if things go wrong…I can’t help but think of every possibility that can happen.” He gave out a tiny whimper.

Laughing softly Nat hugged Edd. “You really do think too much, ya know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You’re going to be fine Edd. I promise. Look. After your date, we can go get some coffee at that little hipster coffee joint. That little blue haired babe from the party told me her family owns it. I’ve been dying to check it out. And you can tell me all about it.”

Seeing a bit of relief from Edd, Nat let go of the hug. Edd had agreed to see Nat after the date at Marie’s coffee shop. After all, it would be nice to spend some time with some friends. Whether the date went well or downhill, he would at least have some company to share the details with. He would rely on Ed and Eddy, but Edd knew well that his friends wouldn’t be interested in knowing the sappy details of his love life.

Edd’s doorbell rang.

“Sock Head! Open up!”

“I BOUGHT THE NEW ZOMBIE ALIEN INVASION DOUBLE DEE!”

Edd laughed realizing that earlier his friends mentioned a science fiction movie that came out, and they all agreed to watch it together. He turned to Nat before opening the door.

“Would you care to join in on a movie night?” He asked politely, inviting Nat to stay longer.

Nat nodded and smiled at Edd. “Sure babe”

Edd opened the door. Eddy was holding two boxes of freshly made pizza while Ed was carrying a bag of drinks and chips, holding the movie case in his mouth.

With a muffled sound Ed spoke. “You ready to watch zombie aliens eat braaaiiinns, Double Dee?”

Edd took the movie from his friend’s mouth. “Yes Ed. Go pop the movie in the player. I will take these refreshments and serve us. Eddy, you can set the pizza on the counter”

“Sure thing, Sock Head”

After they all settled in, they started to watch the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Nat excused himself outside for a smoke. He carefully shut the front door, not wanting to disturb the movie.

He walked out to the front of the house and pulled out his pack of menthol cigarettes. He lit o up, and took a hit. The weather was nice outside, not too hot but not cold. It was the perfect summer night. Nat didn't want to let the weather go to waste, so he decided to stroll the neighborhood. Seeing how into the movie the Eds were, he doubted any one would notice his presence missing. 

  
He walked around the cul-de-sac, quietly humming some jazzy tone to himself. He got down to the end of the street, where another street crossed. He stood in the corner and flicked the ash from the cigarette. Gazing into the distance, he let out some smoke and leaned onto the street sign.

He noticed a parked car on the same street he was on. He didn't think much of the car except it was dirty, and old. A couple seconds later, the car turned on making a rattling noise which brought Nat’s attention back. The person who was in the car flashed their high beams towards him. Blinded by the lights, Nat brought his forearm up towards his face and squinted in the car's direction, trying to see what the hell that guy’s problem was. The car slowly drove up towards Nat.

_What the fuck?_

 

The car then threw itself towards Nat in a fast, rough speed, then stopped abruptly. 

 

"Seriously jackass?" Nat threw his cigarette down and smashed it, and went towards the car trying to confront the person in it.

The car didn't hesitate and accelerated towards Nat, again. Nat had no other choice but to throw himself onto the grassy part of the sidewalk. As soon as Nat fell back, the car sped off making tire marks on the ground. You could hear the tires as they sped off, creating a sharp screeching sound.

 

"Well fuck you too then!” Nat stood himself up, wiping away the grass from his pants.

  
He quickly hurried himself back to Edd's house. He slammed the door behind him alerting the Eds. All three looked at Nat confused.

"Okay, which one of you guys knows someone who drives a rusty piece of shit? It's like a tiny little...90's car. Makes a rattling noise...?" Nat glanced at Edd’s window trying to see if that asshole was still out there.

  
  
"I know mostly all the cars in this neighborhood. I have never seen a piece of junk car. Why?" Eddy was the first to respond since he has worked on every car in the town.  
  
"Some wierdo tried to run me over! I got out of the way in time, luckily, and he sped off. Coward..." Nat was angry and scared.  
  
"I'm sure it was just some punk ass kid. Probably lost or something." Eddy suggested.  
  
"That's a good assumption. Eddy is right, Nathan. It could have been a lost soul wandering around at night causing ruckus. I'm sure it is nothing to worry about" Double Dee lied through his teeth. Of course there was something to worry about. There was a maniac driving out there. But, he didn't want to alarm his friend any more than he already was.

  
"I guess you're right...Fucker almost made me shit my most expensive pair of khakis though." Nat tried to joke it off, but he was still upset about what happened. “You got real friendly people around here Double Dangerous.” He said sarcastically as he sat back on the couch and continued to watch the movie.

“That wasn’t very friendly Nat. That was evil! Just like these aliens….Maybe you encountered an alien zombie!” Ed’s wide eyes stared at Nat.

“Ed…I believe he was being sarcastic.” Double Dee corrected his friend while chuckling.

* * *

  
Later that night after everyone left, Edd laid on his bed staring at his ceiling fan, watching the continuous circle movements. His mind was running wild.

_Who was that guy in the car? What if the date doesn't go well? What if it does? Was the person trying to intentionally hurt Nat?_  


He couldn't help but feel a tied up knot in his stomach, which prevented him from sleeping. 

  
He had wondered what Kevin would be doing at this time. It's not like he could text him or anything...he forgot to get his contact number. And since he deleted it years ago, there was no way to reach him. Sighing heavily, he leaned on his side and tried to calm down.  
  
A loud vibrate came from the other side of his bed. He turned around to grab his phone to see who was trying to reach him at this hour. Squinting at his phone since the screen was too bright, he realized someone who he did not recognize had texted him.  
  
He opened the message.   
  
**[[###-###-####:** Hey dork! Just wanted to tell you good nite. And also....this afternoon was...incredible. and uhm...what I'm trying to say is...I can't stop thinking about you. And I'm looking foward to tomorrow. Hope you don't mind I got your number from the note you left Rolf. Sleep well dork. See you at 5. And in case you're wondering....it's Kevin...haha :) **]]**  
  
Smiling like a kid who just hit the candy jackpot, Edd replied.

* * *

  
  
_Fuck, maybe it was too soon to send something like that....hope it was okay....err...._  
  
Kevin tossed and turned awaiting for a reply.

  
His phone lit up and he quickly grabbed it to see a response.  
  
**[[Double Dork:** Good evening, Kevin. I hope all is well. I would be lying if i said I haven't been thinking about this afternoon as well. The feeling is mutual, I hope. I am looking forward to spending the evening with you tomorrow. Thank you for texting me. Good night, and slumber peacefully. **]]**

  
  
The two of them slept with a smile. 


	22. Will You Be Mine?

The whole day went by slow and fast at the same time. Edd was rushing all over the house to clean any mess he could find so that he could keep his nerves calm. This was his first date with someone, and not just anyone, it was with Kevin. Edd scattered through his closet trying to find out what "casual" thing to wear.   


_What did Kevin mean by "casual"? He couldn't have just told me to wear what I usually wear!?   Or....what if what I wear isn’t proper for a date? For heaven’s sake! Why is this difficult!?_ _  
_  
He took a deep breath. _Okay this will do._  
  
After a warm shower, Edd put on some lotion and cologne. Then he slipped into a pair or tightly fitted black jeans, and threw on a plain white shirt. Over the white shirt, he put on a plaid dark blue sweater vest,that had thin tan stripes. To top off his look, he, of course, put on his beanie.    
  
The engine of Kevin's motorcycle roared in the front of the house, alerting Edd that Kevin was present. The nerves that Edd had only grew stronger. He felt dizzy, and excited at the same time. In the middle of walking down the stairs, he heard his doorbell ring. The butterflies were fluttering their wings all up and down his stomach. As he approached his front door he stopped and took a deep breath. Shaking, he turned the knob.   
  
"Gr...greeting. Kev..in." He let out a huge exhale.   
  
"Hey dork" Kevin smiled at him. He was wearing faded straight blue jeans, a fitted black v neck, backwards white hat and white shoes to match. He was holding something behind his back.  
  
"I know you like science and tea ...so here" He pulled out a coffee mug that was in the form of a science beaker. "I would have given you roses, but...i don’t know how this whole, guy and guy thing works. Or if you even like roses. Shit...maybe I should have gotten you a cactus.." Kevin was rambling which made Edd realize that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. He smiled and grabbed the mug.  
  
"This was very thoughtful of you, Kevin. Thank you. I love it" He frowned. "If I would have known we were exchanging gifts...I...I would have gotten you something"  
  
"Nah, don't sweat it babe. You being my date is enough. I'm glad you like it. I looked everywhere to find it. You ready to head out?"  
  
_Babe?_ His knees felt weak as he nodded his head.  
  
"Alright....you okay with riding on my bike? I have a helmet here for you." Kevin grabbed the extra helmet he had from his bike.  
  
Edd had totally dismissed the fact that Kevin had a motorcycle. His hand shook as he grabbed the helmet.  
  
"You're going to be fine, I promise." Kevin laughed as he put the helmet on Edd. He grabbed Edd's face and looked him in the eye. "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?"  
  
Slowly nodding, Edd put all his trust in Kevin.   
Kevin got on the bike and the dork followed right after.  
  
"Hang on to me tight okay?" Edd could barely hear Kevin over the roar of the bike. But Kevin didn't need to say anything, Edd was already clung onto him tightly. They took off. 

* * *

  
  
"Okay dork, you can open your eyes now" Kevin chuckled at Edd who was still holding on tightly with his eyes closed. Edd slowly opened them to figure out that they were at the same place him and his friends were when he first saw Kevin and Nazz make their relationship official. 

"Before you get to thinking dork, this isn't where we're going."  
  
With a confused look Edd questioned Kevin's plans. "Well...where are you taking me then?"  
  
Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and directed him towards the side where there was a small forest.   
  
"Kevin...I don't know about this...it's rather dark in there. What if we get hurt?" Edd was trying to find every excuse not to enter.  
  
"Truuuust me." This time he grabbed Edd by the waist and held onto him so he couldn't run away.   
  
The entered the tiny forest and walked up a hill. After about 10 minutes, they finally reached the top. Before going any further, Kevin covered Edd's eyes with his hands.  
  
Edd felt Kevin's cold clammy hands on his eyes and he could smell the husky scent of his cologne. "Is this really necessary?"  
   
"Absa-fucking-lutley. Now just walk a little more...and....okay....open your eyes."  
  
Edd slowly opened his eyes to see the Ferris wheel and the neon lights of the whole place. The sun was barely beginning to set and the sky looked like a mixture of orange and navy blue.  
  
"It’s...beautiful...I never knew such spot existed."  
Kevin still had his arms around Edd's waist. He dug his head into his neck.  
"I used to come up here a lot and think about shit....it was nice to get away from things and have a little alone time."  
  
"I'm sorry for leaving Kevin. I had no idea, truly." Edd turned around to look at Kevin.  
"It's fine Double Dee. As long as I have you now, right?"  
  
Edd nodded. Being in Kevin's arms was the most Edd has ever felt comfortable. It was safe in the jock's arms, safe and warm. And it smelled _good._  
  
"Let's have a seat, I brought us something to eat." Kevin pulled out a picnic box from behind the bushes.  
  
"You...you came prepared?" Edd was stunned by the romantic gesture. He didn't think of Kevin to be the romantic type.   
  
"Yeah. I came by early to set everything up...you like subway sandwiches right? I made veggie ones. I kind figured you'd like that healthy shit...I also have some water and fruit...from what I can remember...you've always been pretty.. healthy." Kevin nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I have to admit, I'm quite surprised. I'm starved. And this is the perfect nutritious meal."  
  
Kevin sat up there little picnic and they ate together.  
As the sun set, they wrapped each other in a big plaid red blanket and gazed at the view.  
  
"May I ask something, Kevin?" Edd looked up.   
  
"Ya kinda did, genius" Kevin teased.   
  
"That's wasn't my question." Edd nudged Kevin. "When did you start developing feelings for me? I mean...me of all people?"  
  
Kevin's face turned serious. "I'll be honest with you. Remember when we were here? Freshmen year?"   


Edd nodded. That was the night he saw Kevin and Nazz. That was the night he felt his attraction for Kevin.  


"I don't know if you noticed...but when I was with Nazz on the Ferris wheel. I saw you looking at us from that arcade....I saw a sad look in your eye...well...honestly you looked pretty fucking cute. And since then, and of course all the studying we did together...I guess it just happened."  
  
Edd blushed. His cheeks were burning from smiling too much. _Is this really happening?_ __  
  
"I too, have a confession to make." He looked up at Kevin. "That night when I saw you with Nazz. I felt uncomfortable and jealous. That's when I knew I felt some sort of attraction to you..." Edd hung his head down. Kevin lifted Edd's chin and looked him straight in the eye.

 

"I was with the wrong person that night..." Kevin gently placed a light kiss on Edd's lips. He then pulled out a jacket from the picnic basket. It was his high school letterman jacket. "Edd?" He asked softly as he lifted his jacket to show Edd.   
"I..."  
Edd trembled. His nerves were eating him alive. He could hardly breathe at this point.

  
"...I" Kevin continued..."I was wondering if you would give me....or..." Kevin couldn't think clearly. His words stumbled.

 

He took a deep breath to collect himself. "I was hoping you would give me the honor to be your boyfriend. And if you will accept my jacket to wear. Edd? Will you be my boyfriend...?" Kevin exhaled  


He didn't have the courage to look at Edd, in fear of rejection. But he didn't have to fear for long. He felt his neck being choked by a tight hug. Edd leaped himself in Kevin's arms because he couldn't contain his excitement. He jumped on Kevin knocking them both on the ground. Edd was now on top of him. Kevin was laughing.  


"My apologies, Kevin. I couldn't help myself."  


Kevin brushed off some hair that was in Edd's face, then he put his hand to Edd's cheek.  


"Don't apologize." Kevin smiled. "So I take it as a, yes?"  
Edd nodded. "Most definitely, yes." Edd kissed his boyfriend.   
  
As soon as they got up, Kevin placed his letterman jacket over Edd. Even though Edd was a bit bigger than before, he still swam in the jacket.   
  
"Looks good on you dork." Kevin glanced at the jacket up and down. Then he looked up at his boyfriend. "I like it."  
  
Edd still fiddling with the jacket. "It's very cozy Kevin. Thank you very much."  
  
"I never gave this for anyone to wear. You’re actually the first person, other than myself to put it on."  
  
Edd looked at Kevin in disbelief. "Not even Nazz?"  
  
"Nope. She wanted to, but I always made an excuse for her not to. Eventually she forgot about it" Kevin stuck his hands in the pockets. He felt guilty for the way he treated Nazz, but there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
"My deepest regards to what occurred between you and Nazz. It must be  unpleasant for her." Edd stood there twiddling his thumbs.   
  
Kevin grabbed his hands. "Look, you have nothing to be sorry about. What happened is in the past. Nazz and me are still very good friends. She understands."  
  
Edd smiled. "If you say so"  
  
After spending a couple more minutes at the sight, they both packed up their belongings and headed out.

“Kevin, if you don’t mind. I made prior engagements with a friend of mine. Nat? He asked me to meet him at Marie’s coffee place. I was hoping you could take me there. If it’s not a problem, of course. And Nat will take me home.”

 

“Sure thing babe. And this Nat guy? Do I have to worry about him?” Kevin raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend with a hint of jealousy behind his green eyes.

Edd merely chuckled at the statement. “Of course not.”

“Okay then dork. I trust ya” Kevin hugged him and assisted him on the bike and then left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let me know that you’re home safe okay?” Kevin planted a kiss on Edd.

Edd nodded and went inside.

It was almost closing time for the little coffee shop. Edd had just walked in wearing his boyfriend's jacket. Nat and Marie were sitting at the counter. Both turned around as soon as they heard the door open.   
  
"HUBBA HUBBA!" Marie yelled.  
  
"Alright Double Taken!!!" Nat clapped his hands.   
  
Edd shyly walked up towards his friends, the only two in the shop.   
  
"So...you guys are finally official?" Nat winked.  
  
"Please bore us with all the details" Marie rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand.   
  
After about 30 min of Edd explaining the date and sharing all the details, it was already time for Marie to close shop.   
  
"Damn, I'm hella jealous. Where can I find me a guy like Kev? Or a Woman like you?" Nat played.  
  
"Excuse me Nathan. I am not a woman." Edd scuffed.  
  
"Coulda fooled me twerp. You act more a lady than I ever have." Marie added. Edd only crossed his arms and glared at the two. "Ain't nothing wrong with being a chick, Dee. Don't worry. Anyway, it's time to shut this place down. I'm fucking tired, and my bed is calling to me."  
  
"Sounds good babe, me and Dee will meet you outside." Nat escorted him and Edd out.   
  
"I'll see ya guys in a bit!" She yelled to the two who were walking out.  
  
Nat and Edd walked out to the corner so Nat could smoke. Nat reached for his pockets to grab his lighter and pack.   
  
"Fuck me. I left my lighter inside. Be right back doll. No talking to strangers." Nat ran back to the shop.   
  
"That's a sign to quit that nasty habit of yours!" Edd saw that Nat has ignored his statement and ran back inside. "Very well then."

Edd reached for his phone from his pocket to see if Kevin had texted him. When he realized it wasn't there, he remembered that he must have left it in Kevin's motorcycle compartment.  
  
"Well well....look who we have here."  
  
A low cough like voice startled the dork. The voice came from behind him and breathed down his neck.

  
_I know that voice. It's distinctly familiar...._  
  
Edd turned around to see who was behind him.  
  
"Surprise faggot"   
  
"D....dylan..? What a....oh...nice to see you" Edd was too scared to speak.  
  
"Shut up faggot!" Dylan hit Edd in the head with a heavy metal object causing him to lean over in pain.   
  
"What are you..." Edd coughed. "What do you want Dylan!?"  
  
"I want my fucking revenge!" Dylan yelled. He pointed the metal object at Edd. It wasn't long for Edd to realize what Dylan was holding. It was a gun. And it was pointed right at him. Edd felt like throwing up. He was shaking. Scared for his life.  
  
"How did you find me?" Edd asked.  
  
"I followed you, punk ass bitch." He pressed the gun to Edd's temple, and Edd gave out a whimper.  
  
"Please dont..." Edd cried.  
  
Nat was walking up lighting his cigarette. He noticed the same car that almost killed him parked across the street. Without looking up, he yelled to Edd. "Yo Double Dangerous. That fucking asshole from last night is around here somewhere. The one who tried to end my valuable existence...." Nat looked up at Dylan who was holding Edd at gun point.   
"Oh my fuuu" Nat couldn't finish his sentence. As soon as Dylan saw Nat, he pointed the gun to him and pulled the trigger. Hitting Nat on the right side of his chest. Nat feel backwards.  
  
"Nat! Oh dear!!" Edd cried out.  
  
"You think I'm fucking playing!?" Dylan pointed to Edd again.   
  
"N..no. Dylan... pleease..." Tears rolled down Edd's face.  
  
Marie slowly walked towards them. When she realized Nat on the ground she ran to him.   


"Dude? Oh my God you're bleeding" She then looked at Dylan who held Edd hostage.  
He pointed the gun at her.

 

"Shut up bitch! I'll fucking shoot you too!"  
  
Marie held a straight face, and pressed her hand on Nat's chest.  
"Shh. Just stay quiet..." Nat whispered. "Maybe he won't shoot you...please just stay quiet."  
  
"Well....maybe I kill them both...watch you suffer while your friends slowly die.."  
  
"You don't have to do this...please..." Edd begged for Mercy.

* * *

  
_Today was perfect._ Kevin stood outside his house smoking. He pulled his phone and texted Edd. Just to make sure he was alright because he hadn’t heard from him yet.  
  
**[[** Double Dweeb, hope you're safe. Let's do something tomorrow? I can’t wait to be with you again… **]]**  
  
He heard a ring come from his motorcycle.  
_Huh. Dork Must have left it...well his lights are off at home...so...I hope he's still at the coffee shop._  
  
Kevin got on his bike and quickly rode off. It was a great excuse to see Edd again.

 

* * *

  
  
He rode up and saw that the coffee place was closed. He walked up hoping someone was still inside, that's where he saw Marie at the corner. She looked at him with a worried look, she shook her head slowly trying to warn him not to come any closer.  
_  
The fuck?_  
  
He walked closer anyway and saw Nat on the ground in a pool of blood.  
  
She mouthed carefully the numbers...  
"Nine....one....one....now...."  
  
He didn't think twice about getting his phone and dialing.  
  
**_"Hello, I need an ambulance. Yes someone's hurt. I don't know the extent....no....okay...I'm at the corner of River and View. Yeah yeah, by that fucking hipster coffee joint. Hurry quickly"_**  
  
"Is that a fucking letterman jacket....Oh God please don't tell me it's Kevin's!? I think a little bit of blood will suit this perfectly"

  
Dylan's loud voice echoed and Kevin heard it.  
  
Not hesitating a little, Kevin walked up to see who was around the corner building, he turned the corner and saw Dylan holding Edd.  
  
"Dylan! Dude the fuck!?" Kevin made his hands into tight fists ready to fight.  
  
"Kevin...no..." Edd pleaded. The last person he wanted here was Kevin. He didn’t want to see Kevin get hurt.   
  
"What a lovely surprise! I get to kill him, then you faggot" Dylan pointed the gun to Kevin. Kevin quickly backed up. He didn't realize the intensity of the situation.   
  
"Whoa....dude..chill...put the gun down."  
Kevin tried to talk calmly, even though he was filled with rage.  
  
"Why should I!?" Dylan yelled. "He ruined my life....and now I'm going to ruin his, and yours!"  
Dylan raised the gun a little further.  
__  
Oh dear....Oh dear... God no! I can't let this maniac kill Kevin!  
Edd grabbed Dylan's hand that held the gun and fought back.  
  
"Edd stop! Are you fucking insane!?"Kevin tried going after them but Marie stopped him.  
"Dweeb! Oh my god, Kevin stay here!"  
  
Edd tried to grab the gun away from Dylan. The two were twisted. At this point no one knew who had the gun.  
"I can't let you hurt my friends!" Edd yelled while trying to grab the gun.   
Both of them were fighting over it.   
  
"Fuck. Edd! Where the fuck are the cops!?" Kevin cried.  
  
***BANG!***  
  
"EDD!!!" Kevin cried out.   
  
***BANG!***  
  
After two shots, Dylan and Edd were both laying on the floor.   



	23. Endd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a short follow up. Hope you guys liked the story.   
> Thank you for keeping up with it :)

Edd's vision was blurry. He was laying down on some kind of hard bedding. Somewhere in the back of a car. He had his eyes half way closed. He saw only a blur of bright lights. He could hear everything clearly.  
He heard two voices. One was a man's voice and the other was Kevin's.  
  
"How much longer til we get to the damn hospital!" Kevin yelled at the other person with them.  
  
"Not much longer young man. Please calm down. Your friend is stable at the moment. We should be arriving at the hospital soon." He tried to comfort Kevin while keeping pressure on Edd’s left rib.   
  
Edd tried to make a noise but his mouth was covered by a clear mask which was helping him breathe. So instead he grabbed Kevin's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Oh my God, Edd! You’re awake!?" Kevin grabbed his hand back and lifted it up towards his face to kiss his palms. With his free hand he ran his fingers through Edd's hair.  
"You're fucking insane, dork! You're so stupid. Why would you do that?!" Tears now rolling down Kevin’s face.   
  
Edd couldn't answer, but he saw that his hand was covered in blood. All the way up to his forearm. Seeing this made him unconscious again. Old habits never die.  
  
"Edd!?" Kevin tried to get him conscious again. “Edd!”  
  
"BP is dropping!" The man yelled. "I'm going to need you to move aside kid and let me help your friend."  
  
Kevin sat back in the corner of the ambulance. He wiped his tears. "He's not my friend."

He corrected the EMT. "He's my boyfriend..."  
  
The EMT looked at Kevin. "Okay. Just relax. He's going to be okay. Does he have family you can call? They can meet us at the hospital"  
  
Kevin shook his head. He knew that Edd's parents were out on business across the country. If anything, Kevin would call them when they got to the hospital, that way he can give his parents the full report of Edd's injuries and condition. 

* * *

 

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, some of the nurses escorted Kevin to the waiting area. One nurse stayed with Kevin for a little bit, and offered to get him some coffee or water. After kindly refusing, the nurse left. That’s when Marie, Ed and Eddy rushed in.

Marie, still stained in Nat’s blood, demanded to know what was going on with Edd. When the ambulance and cops came, Marie stayed with Nat and rode with him. That’s where she called Ed and Eddy. After informing Kevin of Nat’s condition, Kevin shared Edd’s. Nat’s gunshot wound wasn’t as nearly as bad as Edd’s. The bullet had gone straight through, and the recovery process was going to be no problem.

“Fuck!” Eddy yelled and punched the wall. “I knew this shit was going to happen. I just felt it…ya know? Had a bad feeling!”

“Relax, Eddy! Double Dee is indestructible!” Ed tried to calm him friend down by grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Will you two both, please!” Marie sat with her head in her hands. Kevin the same.

One of the surgeons came out and greeted the four, wanting to know of any family member that he can share the medical information with. After Eddy explained how all of them were basically family, and that Kevin is Edd's boyfriend, the doctor started to update them of their friend’s condition.   
  
"He's going to need surgery to take out the bullet. His ribs are shattered, but luckily not too much damage occurred. We won't know the full extent until we get in there. It should be about 6-8 hours."   
  
"I'll be…we’ll be here waiting. Just please make sure he's okay..." Kevin sniffed. He had been on and off crying since the ambulance ride.

 

 

**2 hours later…**

 

 

 

Nat had joined them in the waiting room after his quick stitch up was done. All of them were dozing in and out of sleep expect Kevin. Kevin was too worried to even think about sleep. After a while, Kevin had told everyone to go home and that he will stay here until Edd is out. 

 

 

 

**3 hours later…**

“Is the family of” A doctor looked at the clipboard and up towards the people waiting in the waiting room, which were only a couple. “Eddward Vincent? Here?”

Kevin immediately stood up. Eyes blood shot red, and dark circles covered his eyes. “I’m here…”  
  
"Surgery was a success. We're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. Have you spoken to his parents at all?”

“Yeah, but they couldn’t make it…figures…they’ve never been around anyway…” Kevin eventually called Edd’s parents. When he did get in touch with them and told them everything, like he assumed, they didn’t think it was that big of issue seeing that the wound wasn’t life threatening. Kevin sniffled a bit and breathed a sigh of relief. “When can I see him?”

“It’s family only right now.” The doctor speaking to Kevin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“He is family!” Eddy shouted walking up. It was now morning time, and Eddy and Ed had decided to go to the hospital first thing.

Kevin looked up at Eddy who was with Ed. Both of them had red puffy eyes. They obviously been crying the whole night as well. “We’re brothers, and Shovel Chin here… I mean Kevin…look we’re all family here and we want to see our fucking brother alright?” Eddy hissed at the doctor. “We already discussed this with the other surgeon earlier.”

Kevin mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to Eddy. The doctor saw the desperation in their eyes. So he allowed them into Edd’s room, but only two at a time. Kevin wanted to go first, but since he knows Eddy and Ed haven’t seen their friend, he let them go first. After about an hour of Ed and Eddy being in the room, they came out with their heads down and walked into the waiting room where they saw Kevin with his head leaned back in the chair.

“Still not awake dor…guys?” Kevin asked eagerly.

“Double Dee is in a deep dark slumber, Kevin. Just like when the alien invaders captured the mutant humans and took their souls…” Ed rambled on.

“Not now lumpy.” Eddy put a hand on Ed’s back. “The doc said that he is most likely tired from the whole thing and that this is normal. You can go see for yourself.” Both him and Ed started walking off, but before leaving Eddy stood close to Kevin. “Thanks for being with him all night…It means a lot that he had someone…let us know if he wakes up alright.”

Kevin nodded then walked into Edd’s room. He slowly entered the room. “Edd, you still sleeping?” He whispered. After no response he walked in and pulled up the nearest chair he could find and sat himself next to the bed. He rested his head on Edd’s side. Exhausted from being up all night he started to fall asleep.

**3 hours later**

He woke up to someone brushing his hair with their hands. “Kevin?” A faint voice called to him which made Kevin jump up from his sleep.

“Edd! You’re awake!” Kevin didn’t think twice about planting a kiss on Edd.

“Were you…” Edd coughed trying to moisten his rasp voice. “Were you here long?” The cough made him grab his side in pain.

“All night babe.” Kevin grabbed Edd’s hand. “I refused to leave. I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

Edd smiled and squeezed Kevin’s hand. But his smile quickly turned to worry. “What happened? Where’s Nathan? Is Dylan? Please Kevin, please inform me of the details…”

“Nat is okay. His surgery was very quick. And Dylan…he’s still in critical condition. The first shot went into his stomach and up towards his chest. Don't know if he'll make it through the next couple days. The second…” And Kevin hesitated a little bit because he didn’t know how Edd would react to his own condition. “The second went inside your ribs…”

At this point Edd pulled off his covers and looked down at his torso which was covered in bandages.

“You’re going to be like this for a while….I’ve already cleared my schedule and I am going to help you as much as I can, Dee. I promise you.” Kevin looked straight into Edd’s blue eyes that were watery. A single tear left Edd’s right eye. “Babe, please don’t cry.” He wiped the tear from his boyfriend’s face.

Edd half smiled. “I am pleased to hear that you are okay and that Nathan is well also. I’m simply…happy.”

A knock on the door interrupted them. When it opened, two police officers came in. They both informed Edd and Kevin that they have already taken a statement from Marie and Nathan, and that they would need Edd’s statement and Kevin’s as well. After giving the police officers both their statements, the officers left and Nathan and Marie walked in. Nathan was wearing an arm brace and sleeve.

Marie ran up and hugged Edd. “Thank God you’re okay Dweeb! You’re such an idiot for that move though!”

“Yeah, he may be an idiot. But he saved us all from being shot…he’s a hero.” Kevin added.

Nat walked up to Edd. “You’re lucky this bullet went straight through, Double Deadly. I don’t know what you would do in a world without me.” He teased while Edd rolled his eyes.   
  
“I am very happy to see you’re okay, Nathan.” Edd said while Nathan gave him a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay too baby cakes…” Nathan’s voice cracked a little.

“We’re all glad” Kevin put his arm around Edd and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 

A couple days went by and Edd was finally released from the hospital. Kevin had took him to his house, after bringing in his bags and helping Edd to the couch, Edd slowly sat down and looked around.

_Filthy, filthy, filthy!_ “This place is horrendous!” Edd yelled. “Never again am I going to leave the house in such state. I must get to cleaning at once!” He tried getting back up but failed.

“Calm down dork!” Kevin caught the fall and settled Edd back down on the couch. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean everything.”

Edd glared at Kevin, but then surrendered with a smile. “Thank you, Kevin.”

After a while of cleaning and eating, Kevin helped Edd to his upstairs bathroom and started the shower. He made sure Edd’s bandages were covered properly before helping him in.

“You going to be okay in here by yourself?” Kevin asked Edd who was patiently sitting on the toilet seat.

Edd bit his lip, and looked at the bath and back at Kevin, “I think I will be alright, however…I would prefer to have…some company.” Edd suggested.

Kevin’s face lit up in a blush.

Kevin sat down in the tub with the warm water pouring, and Edd laid in between Kevin’s legs. Kevin grabbed Edd’s bath sponge and poured some lavender scented soap on top of it, then started to scrub Edd’s arms.

Edd felt Kevin’s smooth torso against his back and the smell of his own bath wash aroused him. He noticed that Kevin was feeling similar because he felt his growth on his back.

“Sorry Edd, I can’t help it. You look so…beautiful in here.” Kevin started to kiss and nibble on Edd’s neck which sent shivers down Edd’s spine.

Edd let out a soft moan. “This feels amazing…”

“Yeah dork?” Kevin now slid his hand in between Edd’s legs.

“Kevin…” Edd twitched at the pleasure of being teased.

Kevin wrapped his hand around Edd’s shaft and started to stroke slowly while keeping his face dug in Edd’s neck, biting became harder.

Edd now thrilling with pleasure, moaned louder.

“Take me to the bedroom…please!” Edd demanded.

“Are you sure, babe? You want it?” Kevin started biting Edd’s earlobe.

“YES!” Edd yelled out impatiently.

Kevin got up from the tub and carried his boyfriend to bed. He laid him down and got on top of them. Both their bodies wet and hot.

Kevin kissed all the way down towards Edd’s shaft. He licked up and down and finished by placing his lips around the tip before taking it all into his mouth. With each up and down movement Kevin made, Edd gripped the sheets.

“Oh my lord. Kevin! I want you now!” He couldn’t take anymore. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him.

As soon as Kevin stopped, he propped himself up. “How bad do you want me?”

“BAD!” Edd screamed.

Kevin spit on the palm of his hand and lubricated his penis. He slowly inserted it in. With every thrust and hip roll, Edd’s moans got louder and his breath got shorter.

“God Edd, you feel so good!” Kevin tilted his head back in pleasure. When he quickly remembered about Edd’s wound, he looked down in worry “I’m not hurting you am i?”

“God no! Kevin I feel amazing! Make me cum already!” his boyfriend pleaded.

Kevin chuckled over how impatient Edd was being.

After a good 20 minutes of passionate love making, they both finished. They laid down next to each other.

Kevin spooned Edd, and whispered softly into his ear.

“I love you Edd…” Kevin pulled him in closer to him.

“I love you too Kevin”


End file.
